Wish Upon a Star
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: One year after Titanic, Rose still grieves deeply over the death of her beloved Jack. Still devastated, she makes a wish on a falling star. That night, she goes to sleep in 1913 and wakes up back in 1912, before she even boards Titanic. Can she save the man she loves, or will she lose him all over again?
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: I'm posting this in honor of the 104_ _th_ _anniversary of the sinking of Titanic. Tonight it will hit the iceberg and begin it's journey to the bottom of the ocean. May all of the victims and survivors rest in peace)_

 _April 15, 1913_

Rose Dawson shivered against the cool night air as she sat on the pier, gazing up at the star-filled sky. She had finished work hours ago. Which was good. Now she didn't have to struggle and pretend that this was just some ordinary day. She could pretend that she had never sailed on the unsinkable ship Titanic, that she had never met and fell in love with a wonderful, kind artist, just to lose him in the end. Now that work was over, she could sit here and remember and drown in her grief. It was after midnight. She did not know how long after, but she knew the moment Jack had slipped away from her was fast approaching. It was a moment she dreaded.

She closed her eyes against the memory of that moment. The feeling of his frozen hand fused to her own. The ice framing his hair and beautiful face, pale and peaceful in death. The solid thump of his frozen fingers against the door as she freed herself from his deathly grip, and the last vision of him disappearing into the depths of the ocean as she released him, making one last promise to push forward with her life.

How disappointed he would be if he could see her now.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried to move on. After they had docked, she had avoided her mother and Cal and headed in the opposite direction from the first class passengers, ignoring the vouchers given to stay at the grand Waldorf-Astoria. Instead, she accepted the invitation to stay at a house for women and the offer of some hand me down clothes. They were nothing fancy, but it was room and board and warm clothing until she was back on her feet enough to move on. She stayed in New York for only a month, ignoring the necklace she had found in Cal's coat, but using the money she had found to head off to California, thinking of Santa Monica, the one place she knew that Jack had once been.

In Santa Monica, the first thing Rose did was get a job. A small cafe owned by an elderly woman that decided that she looked like a good person, good enough to give a waitressing job to. After that, she had rented a small room. When she hadn't been working, she had been looking for an acting job and found one at a small theater. Thankfully, the hours worked out so she could keep her waitressing job in the day and her acting job in the evenings. Somewhere between jobs, she managed to visit the pier and did all the things that she and Jack had talked about and that was it. That was where she ended fullfilling her promise to Jack. All of her time was spent working and when she wasn't working, it was thinking of Jack and mourning the life that they could have had together, a life that was never to be.

She closed her eyes against the pain in her heart. She couldn't go on like this. It was killing her just as much as staying in her former life would have. The constant ache of Jack's absence, it was never leaving her and it was driving her to distraction. It had been a hard, lonely year, and by all signs it was nowhere near an end.

She opened her eyes, thinking that the time must be now when Jack had slipped away one year ago. She really had no way of telling the time, she was just going by gut feeling. She looked up at the sky and watched as a shooting star appeared in the night sky. It looked like the star that had appeared in the night sky when Jack had slipped away, when she had really became alone in the world. She also remembered what he had said about shooting stars and that you were supposed to make a wish upon them.

Following the star's path, she made a wish. It was an impossible wish, one that had no chance of coming true, but she wished for it anyway.

 _I wish that I could go back and save him somehow. I wish I could save Jack. Stop him from boarding that ship or some other way. I wish I could just go back and save him..._

"Wishes can be tricky things. You have to be careful," a strange voice spoke up from beside Rose. She frowned as she found an elderly woman wearing some kind of colorful hairscarf and heavy makeup sitting next to her.

"Pardon me?"

"You just made a wish, didn't ya? I hope it was for something that you really want, because wishes have a funny way of coming true," The woman winked with a knowing smile. "Sometimes, the wishes can turn bad. Sometimes people can regret their wishes."

Rose sighed and looked at the woman with the deepest sadness in her eyes. "I would never regret mine."

"Think about it, love. Are you sure?"

"I am quite positive," Rose sighed, wishing that her dream was one that could come true. Sighing, she stood up from the bench, beginning to shiver from the chill of the early morning air. She had felt colder, but it was still rather uncomfortable.

"Good..."

Rose frowned as she turned to the woman, just to find no one there. That was strange. First she hadn't heard the woman arrive and now she definitely hadn't seen or heard her get up and leave. Maybe she had just been too focused on her own grief to notice anything. Another sign that it was time to return home.

Taking one last glance at the star-filled sky, the shooting star long gone, Rose headed for home. She had a early day tomorrow and she would need all the sleep she could get.


	2. Chapter 2

_April 10, 1912_

 _Southampton, England_

Rose frowned as bright light filtered through her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes confused. She could have sworn that she had closed the curtain over her window before she had gone to sleep the night before. Her frown deepened as she heard footsteps in the room, walking back and forth and the sound of clothes being removed from her closet. What was this? Was she being robbed? At this time in the morning? What was she going to do? Should she call the police? Should she just lay there and pretend to be asleep and wait for the intruder to go away?

That last option sounded like the best one. What would they do to her if they knew that she was awake? She could always buy new clothes.

"Miss. Rose, are you awake? I must insist that you get up now, Miss. We have a ship to catch and your mother and Mr. Hockley are downstairs with breakfast waiting.

Rose's eyes popped open. That voice...it belonged to only one woman...a woman that she hadn't seen in a year...a woman that she was pretty sure was dead. "T-Trudy?"

"Yes Miss. Raise and shine!" The voice was now cheerful.

Now Rose was scared. There was no way that this could be happening. Trudy was dead. For her to be here in her apartment, she had to be a ghost. But why would the ghost of Trudy come to her and not the ghost of her beloved Jack? It didn't make any sense.

Pushing aside her fear, she opened her eyes, thinking that she must have been imagining it. She gasped again when she opened her eyes and found that she was no longer in the dingy bedroom of her small apartment in Santa Monica. No, this was a lavish bedroom of the hotel that she had stayed in with her mother and Cal before they had set sail on Titanic.

But how could that be? How did she get from LA to Southampton?

"Are you getting up, Miss? Shall I get you some water?" Trudy asked, closing the closet door. "Hurry Miss. I can lace you up real quick."

Rose was still confused. Her brain was screaming that this was all wrong. Trudy shouldn't be here! Hell, she shouldn't be here! Where was her apartment? Her clothes? Her job?!

"Trudy...did you say that we had a ship to catch?" She managed to ask, knowing that she would have to talk to this woman that looked like her supposed to be deceased lady's maid, if she was going to get any answers.

"Why yes, Miss. Don't you remember? We are heading back home on the grandest ship in the world. Titanic! It's her maiden voyage, Miss."

Rose blinked, shocked by this revelation. "Is it 1913, still?"

Trudy gave Rose a strange look, probably wondering why her young mistress was behaving so strangely and asking her about the date. "Why no, Miss. Today is April 10, 1912. Do you not remember? Are you not feeling well? Should I call for your mother? You do look awfully pale..."

That was because she was pale. All of her blood drained from her as she heard the date. 1912. How in the world did she go to sleep in 1913 just to wake up in 1912? This shouldn't be happening!

In a near panic, she thought back to the might before and what she had been doing. She remembered...sitting on the pier in Santa Monica, staring up at the stars, and making one seemingly impossible wish. She had wanted to go back to 1912 and stop Jack from boarding Titanic. She had wanted to save him! From what Trudy had just told her, it seemed that her wish had came true! She had somehow been sent through time to save Jack! But that was impossible! Wishes on stars don't really come true! That was just a silly story that people told themselves to make falling stars seem more romantic, right?

But if that was true, how was it that she was again in 1912, on the day of their departure on Titanic? If she had really been sent here to save Jack, wouldn't it be on the ship, when she had met him? Goodness, she didn't even know where Jack was before he had boarded the ship.

Maybe that was the mission. To stop Jack from boarding Titanic at all. But how could she do that when she didn't even know where he was before he had even boarded the ship? She did know that he had won the tickets in a game of poker, but where did men play poker? The docks? Restaurants? Bars...or rather pubs in England! Maybe Jack and Fabrizio were in one of those! But how was she going to find out which one? There had to be hundreds of pubs to choose from in Southampton and how was she to get away from her mother and Cal in order to do so?

This was crazy...this had to be a dream. Her mind was playing with the wish that she had made. This couldn't possibly be happening. She should wake up now. Maybe if she pinched herself…

"Ouch," She yelped in pain as she gave herself a sharp pinch. That had hurt! Which meant...this had to be real. Somehow her wish had been granted!

"Miss. Rose, are you alright?" Trudy frowned, wondering why her mistress was acting so strangely. She knew that she didn't want to marry Caledon Hockley, but this behavior was even more unusual than usual!

"I am fine, Trudy. In fact, I'm better than I've been in a long time," Rose got to her feet, a bright smile on her face. She couldn't help feeling happy. Jack was alive! He was alive and somewhere in this city! She just didn't know where...but just the fact that he was alive in this world and she could see him again, it filled her with a joy she hadn't felt in over a year.

"Miss, your mother and Mr. Hockley are awaiting you for breakfast. May I help you dress?"

Rose blinked, processing the question. It's been a year since anyone had helped her dress. It was strange to hear it requested now. Knowing that Trudy would find it strange if she refused help, she just nodded and slipped out of bed. "Of course, Trudy..."

It took a good hour for Trudy to lace up the corset, another item that Rose hadn't worn ever since the sinking, and helped her dress in the pen-stripped suit that she had worn to board Titanic the first time around. Then it was another thirty minutes to do her hair. Finally, Rose was ready for breakfast.

Ruth was waiting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea. Rose didn't go in right away, though. It had been quite a while since she had set eyes on her mother. Seeing her now brought up all kinds of feelings. Love. Anger. Guilt. She wondered what her mother's reaction had been when she hadn't turned up after the sinking. Did she grieve? Did Cal take care of her or did he kick her out? Rose hadn't bothered to find out in her year of working in California. She hadn't been ready to face her mother then.

"Are you coming in, Rose or are you just going to stand there staring at me as if you have all day? I suggest that you come in and eat your breakfast and hurry. We will be leaving shortly," Ruth addressed her with out looking her way.

Rose sighed, wondering how she was going to handle her mother after a year of having nothing to do with her at all. In fact, how was she going to get out of the hotel to go search for Jack? She had to find him if she was going to keep him from boarding the ship and she couldn't do that here.

"Yes mother," Rose nodded, entering the kitchen, trying to keep up the facade of being the well brought up girl that she had once been. She had to pretend that she had never lived a year away from first class life, which was going to be hard. Sitting at that table, sitting ramrod straight and sipping tea, Rose couldn't wait until she found Jack. At least then she could relax a little.

One hour later, Rose sat in the back of the car with her mother, watching the scenery go by, on the way to Titanic. She could not think of a way to get away from her mother and Cal. She was forced to get into the car with them and make the trip to the docks. She was staring unhappily out of the car window, almost to their destination, when she spotted them. Jack and Fabrizio, entering a pub, their knapsacks slung carelessly over their shoulders.

Rose felt hope spring up inside her once again! Somehow, she had found him! She found Jack and he was a sight for sore eyes! Now all she had to do was somehow reach him and make sure that he never boarded the Titanic. How she would do that, she did not know, but she would think of something. She had to. She was here on a mission and she was going to make sure that she completed it. Nothing was going to stop her. Not her mother. Not Cal. And especially not Titanic itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose watched the scenery pass by as she sat in the back of the car with her mother and Cal. She had no idea how she was going to get to Jack before he boarded Titanic. Cal and her mother were both watching her like a hawk. She bristled under their watchful eyes. It's been so long since had to put up with them both that she really had no patience any longer. The memory of her freedom in the old time line was still with her and she knew that somehow, she was going to have to take it back. But how?

She couldn't come up with an excuse to leave the car without them, no matter how hard she had searched her mind. When she got out of the car, she found herself surrounded on all sides, from Cal, who was gushing about Titanic's size and luxury, just like he had in the first time line, and Trudy, who was carrying her things. It wasn't until they were on board Titanic and in the stateroom when Rose was struck with an idea. She had to be quick though if she was going to reach Jack before he won that game.

"Trudy, I think I had left my favorite necklace at the hotel. Tell mother that I've gone back to retrieve it and will return," Rose turned to her frowning maid. She felt bad for lying, but there was no choice. If she was going to save Jack, she had to get off the ship now and the only way to do that was to lie.

"But Miss. Rose, I had packed everything. There is no way the necklace could have been forgotten," the maid frowned worriedly. If the necklace really had been left, it could mean her job. Surely, Miss. Rose wouldn't fire her, but Mrs. Ruth was another story.

"Oh not to worry, Trudy. I will be back before the ship sets sail. Mother and Cal won't even know that I've gone," Rose quickly waved, feeling bad for the position that she was putting the maid in, but there was no other choice. She had to get to Jack. She couldn't let her tender feeling towards Trudy get in the way.

Pushing away her guilt, she turned around and quickly walked into the sitting room. Looking around, she was relieved to find that Cal, her mother, and Cal's valet was nowhere in sight. Not wasting anymore time, she left the suite and made her way to the deck and down the ramp where passengers were mainly boarding. She was the only one stepping off the ship.

"Miss?" The officer frowned as she approached.

"Sir, I must get off the ship. I had forgotten something at the hotel. I shall return quickly," Rose explained, hoping that it would be enough for the officer to let her through. For a second, she thought that the man would refuse, but then he just nodded and stood aside.

"Hurry Miss. It won't be long now," the officer warned.

"Thank you," Rose nodded, hurrying down the ramp. She had just stepped off the ramp when she heard a familiar voice call after her.

"Miss! Miss Rose! Wait for me!"

Rose frowned when she turned to see Trudy coming after her, her face pale and hurried. "Trudy, what are you doing?"

"If the necklace is left, it is my fault, Miss! It is only right that I come along too. Plus it's not safe for a young lady to wonder the streets alone."

Rose didn't know how to respond to this. She hadn't taken into consideration that poor loyal Trudy would insist on coming along. What could she say to change her mind? Should she change her mind? After all, Trudy had died as well, sent to her death thanks to her oh so loving mother. If she took Trudy with her, she would be saving her life as well as Jack's.

"Very well, Trudy. Come along, follow me. We must hurry," Rose turned and continued on her way, not really knowing where she was going. She just knew that it was a pub near here. It wasn't too far away, because according to Jack, it had been a quick sprint to the ship for them.

Rose looked around, taking in her surroundings, trying to decide in which direction to go. There wasn't time to waste.

"Miss. We should take a car to the hotel," Trudy cleared her throat, confused about why Rose had stopped and looked around as if she had no idea where they were going.

"Hush Trudy. I know what I'm doing," Rose scalded, deciding to ask for directions to the nearest pub.

"But Miss. Rose," Trudy again objected just to be silenced by a stern look from Rose. Rose was never one to threaten her job, but Trudy still didn't like to push her luck with her young mistress.

"I am going to have ask someone," Rose mumbled to herself, looking around for someone local. She felt a flash of relief when she noticed a man leaning against a stack of crates. He looked to be a dock worker. She rushed up to him, hoping that he could be of some help in finding her soul mate before he went running to his doom. "Sir, can you tell me where the nearest pub is?"

The man frowned, surprised that someone as finely dressed as this girl would want to go to a pub instead of boarding the luxury liner before them. "There's one just down the way there there, love. Are you sure that it's a pub you are looking for?"

Rose grinned, grateful to this stranger. Jack was not far away at all! "I'm positive! Thank you sir!"

She turned and rushed down the sidewalk and spotted her destination right ahead! It was the exact pub she had seen Jack and Fabrizio rush into earlier.

"Miss. Rose, what are you doing? This is not the hotel?" Trudy rushed up, out of breath. She was so confused at this point. It was obvious to her now that Rose had no intention of returning to the hotel. She had no idea what her mistress was up to and Rose didn't seem in the mood to explain.

"You're right Trudy. I think we may be lost. Let's go in and ask," Rose grinned, almost maniacally. She didn't seem to care how she may look to Trudy, right now her only focus was Jack and stopping him from getting on that ship. "Come along, Trudy."

Trudy had no choice but to follow Rose into the pub which was not as crowded as a pub usually was. She stood beside Rose as the redhead looked around. "I will go ask about the hotel, Miss."

Rose just nodded, her eyes scanning the room for any sign of Jack. Relief filled her when she spotted him and Fabrizio, seated next to a window that looked out at the Titanic. He was a sight for sore eyes indeed. His blond hair hung in his eyes as a cigarette dangled from his lips. His eyes were glued to the cards in his hand.

"Jack you pazzo," Fabrizio glared at his friend. "You bet everything we have!"

Jack took the cigarette out of his mouth and let the smoke escape his lips as he spoke. "When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose."

Rose stood there for a second, just staring at him, drinking his presence in. It was like a cool balm to her aching soul. It's been a year since she had set eyes on him. A year since she had heard his voice. Hearing it now...it was like someone had given her a refreshing glass of water after being in the desert for so long.

Trudy's voice brought her back to reality. "Miss. I know the way to the hotel."

Rose knew she didn't have long. At any moment, Jack was going to win and he was going to be gone, running to meet his death. She had to stop him and there was only one way that would make sense.

"Alright, moment of truth. Somebody's life is about to change," Jack looked at his opponents, his poker face fully in place.

If nothing else, Jack was a gentleman...he would never leave the side of a lady in distress…

Placing a hand to her head, she pretended to stumble over to Jack's table and just as he was about to declare that he had a full house, she let herself fall into his lap, pretending to go into a dead faint, causing him to drop his cards to prevent her from hitting the floor.

"Miss Rose!" Trudy gasped as she spotted her employer fall into a strange man's lap, in what looked to be a fainting spell. Which was strange, because Rose was never prone to them before.

"Waoh! Someone help!" Jack called, his arms closing around the unconscious girl as he gently lowered her onto the floor. "Fabri, your jacket! Put it under her head! Does someone have a blanket?"

"Bloody women," another man cursed, but was ignored by everyone else who was gathering around the small group.

Jack was so busy, he didn't even see the opponents in the game grab the tickets and leave, in a hurry to catch their trip to America that they had almost lost. Jack didn't care though, his full attention was on this poor girl that had fallen right into his lap. If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have laughed.

"Go get the girl some water," the pub keeper barked at someone nearby. "Give way, folks! Give the lady room to breathe!"

Feeling herself be lowered down onto someone's coat, Rose chose then to open her eyes and gasped when she found herself staring into a familiar sea of blue. How many times had she gazed into those eyes? How much had she missed them? More than words could say…

"Jack?" She gasped, wanting to touch him and run her hands through his hair, just to make sure that he was really there.

Jack frowned confused, wondering how she knew his name.

"You know her, Jack?" Fabrizio asked, curious.

"No. I've never seen her before in my life," Jack answered, his own eyes unable to look away from the beautiful girl that had fallen into his lap. "At least, I don't think I have. Have we met before, Miss? How did you know my name?"

Suddenly it hit Rose like a ton of bricks. She knew Jack...but he didn't know her! Which meant that he wasn't in love with her at all! She was just a stranger that he was kind enough to catch as she fell! The knowledge made her want to cry. Yes, she had saved Jack. He wasn't going to freeze to death that awful night when Titanic sinks. But he didn't know, nor did he love her. She was a stranger to him.

Which left only one question.

What was she going to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was gentle as he helped her into the chair that he had occupied before she had sent herself falling into his lap, unaware of Rose's turmoil. He handed her the glass of water that the barkeeper had gotten for her.

"Here, Miss. Drink this. It should help," Jack directed, the defunct poker game far from his mind now. His full attention was on how to help this girl who fascinated him for a reason he couldn't explain.

"The way the girl looks at you, Jack I'd say she's in love," One of the prostitutes that frequented the Southampton pubs giggled.

"Who could blame her?" Another one added, joining in the giggles.

Jack just gave the women a glare and rolled his eyes before turning back to Rose. "Ignore them. How are you feeling now? Any better?"

For a second, she couldn't speak. She was too upset. The moment she had found that her wish had come true, she had never thought of the possibility of whether Jack would know her or not. For some reason, she thought that he would and that the love they had in the old timeline would still be there. That he would somehow recognize her. How naive she had been! Now she had no idea what to do. How horrible to still have this love for him and not have that love in return.

"Miss?" Jack asked, concern tinging his voice.

"Miss. Rose, are you alright?" Trudy was at her side, fussing over her lie a mother hen. She couldn't help but be annoyed. She wasn't used to the attention of a lady's maid anymore.

"I'm fine, Trudy..."

"You know her?" Jack asked.

"She's my boss," Trudy simply explained. "She's not usually prone to fainting spells..."

"Maybe she just got overwhelmed. It doesn't look like she's used to places like this," Jack chuckled before turning his attention back to Rose. "How are you feel now, Miss?"

"Better, thank you," Rose made herself smile, trying not to lament too much over the fact that Jack didn't know her. She should have expected it. It made perfect sense. At least he was safe now. Now what she had to do was figure out a way to stay in his orbit so he could get to know her and fall in love with her like he had before in the old timeline. "Thank you for catching me the way you had. You're very kind."

Jack blushed and gave her a wry smile. "Well, I didn't actually have a choice. You kind of fell into my lap."

Rose was the one to blush this time. "I am so embarrassed..."

"Don't be. I say that I'm a pretty lucky guy to have a pretty girl fall into his arms. A lot of fellas wouldn't get that lucky."

Rose blushed again. "You are very kind."

Trudy gasped, her eyes glued to the window. As Rose and Jack were talking, she watched as the Titanic pulled away from the dock, starting out on it's maiden voyage. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Miss. I am afraid that we have a situation. The Titanic. She left without us."

Rose turned her head to see the Titanic pulling away from the dock. Everyone on the dock and on the ship were waving good-bye, unaware that it really was good-bye for most of the people on that ship. She shuddered at the memory.

"Miss. What are we going to do? We're stranded!" Trudy worried.

"You were supposed to be on that ship?" Jack asked, suddenly remembering the poker game. He wasn't surprised to see the Swedes that he was playing, plus their tickets, long gone. At least they left the money.

Rose nodded, not regretting missing it at all, nor costing Jack the game that would have sent him to his death. But it was best to pretend to regret it. If she acted happy about it, Jack would think poorly of her and any chance of getting him to fall in love with her would be lost. "Yes. I had forgotton a necklace at our hotel room and I was going to go back for it...but I had forgotten the way and was going to ask for directions and go retrieve it go back before anyone knew I was gone...but as you can see...things did not go as planned. Now poor Trudy and I are stranded...I don't even know what is going to become of us..."

"Hmm, you are in a sticky spot," Jack nodded, his blue eyes brimming with sympathy and concern.

"Is there a telegraph around? We can send a message to the ship for your mother and Mr. Hockley, Miss. Explain to them what happened," Trudy suggested, wanting to do all she could to sit things back on course.

"I have one in the back. Write down your message and I'll send it to the ship," the pub owner offered.

Rose wanted to reject the offer of sending any sort of message to her mother and Cal. She wanted to rid her life of them as soon as possible. But Jack would probably find it strange if she revealed that she didn't want to send anything to the people she was supposed to be leaving England with.

"I'll send it, Miss. I just need a pencil and paper," Trudy offered, trying to remain patient with Rose. She of course knew that Rose didn't want to marry Cal. That she was giving her mother and Cal the hardest time she could, but this time may be taking it too far. She knew that both Mrs. Ruth and Mr. Hockley were going to be more than annoyed with her young mistress. This may be a step too far.

"I have paper and pencil right this way," The pub owner smiled, leading Trudy over to the bar.

"What a mess," Rose sighed, looking down at her hands.

"I am sure everything will turn out okay. Do you and your maid have a place to stay?" Jack asked, curious. "I mean, I can't picture you two sleeping out under a bridge or anything.

Rose just shrugged her shoulders. "We checked out of our hotel this morning...and well...I guess the answer to that is no. We don't have a place to stay."

"Ralph will let them stay with us," One of the prostitutes offered, her lips curved in a knowing smile. "He's always looking for more girls..."

Rose shuddered at the thought of going anywhere with these women of ill repute. Sure, her mother would die if she knew that Rose was staying in a whore house, but upsetting her mother wasn't worth possibly being forced to join said whore house. Besides, that would go against her new purpose of making Jack fall for her.

"I don't think so, Sally. But thanks anyway," Jack quickly rejected the idea, much to Rose's relief. She couldn't help but feel warm inside as well. Jack's refusal meant that he cared about what happened to her. He wasn't going to just abandon her. Of course, she didn't think he would. After all, he had refused to leave her to jump off the back of Titanic in the old timeline. He had refused to allow her to remain in the situation she was in. He wanted to make sure that she'd be alright. Why wouldn't it be the same now? After all, this was the same Jack. Their situations were just somewhat different.

"Well where will they stay then? In that tiny flat that you talked Clarence into letting you rent?" Sally gave a derisive snort. "A flat that you can only afford for a night?"

"You don't know how long we can afford the flat and yeah. Why not? I can share a room with Fabri or even sleep on the couch. They'd be a lot safer with us than with that leech you work for," Jack argued.

"I have money...I can pay you for your trouble," Rose quickly offered. She knew that this may be deemed inappropriate, with two young women staying with two young men, but she was in a desperate situation here. She came here to save Jack, but she also needed him to love her, or else she'll be back to square one...which would be pining for what she had lost in the old timeline. Besides, she trusted Jack. She trusted him more than anyone.

"You don't have to..." Jack began, but Fabrizio interrupted.

"That be good idea, Jack. They can help with rent and perhaps a way to get to America," Fabrizio nodded, willing to go along with the idea.

Jack frowned, not knowing what to say. Letting the girls stay with them would be inappropriate...but he never really cared about what society said anyway. If he did, he would never have left Chippewa Falls. Plus, he would be able to keep an eye on the girls...protect them until they reached their people again. He couldn't just abandon them to their fate. He was too involved now. Besides...he felt something drawing him towards the pretty red head girl. She was beautiful, but there was something else...he wanted a chance to find out what that something was.

"You really wouldn't mind staying with two strange men that you've just met?" Jack asked, still unsure if this was the right thing to do.

Rose smiles, tempted to tell him that she did know him. That he was the furthest thing from a stranger that she could get, but she fought the urge. Telling him that they had met in a different timeline would probably land her in an insane asylum. So she just nodded her head. "I wouldn't mind at all. You seem like good men. I think Trudy and I would be safe in your care."

"I don't know..."

"I say she owed you anyway," Sally again spoke up, coming up to stand behind Jack. "I mean...she did cause you to lose that card game that would have gotten both you and Fabri to New York."

Rose nodded, using the prostitute's reasoning. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. If she stayed with Jack, she could work on earning his love a lot more easily than she ever could living apart from him. "She's right. I do owe you, especially if what she said is true. Helping with rent and a way to America, it's the least I could do..."

Jack sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, still feeling apprehensive, yet not really wanting to deny this girl anything. "Well...it was a full house...alright. You can come with Fabri and I. That way, we can make sure that you girls are safe. Southampton is nice, but it can also be dangerous."

"I sent the telegram, Miss. Rose," Trudy returned.

"That's splendid, Trudy. Oh and we have a place to stay thanks to Mr...," Rose remembered not to say his name again, surprised that he hadn't questioned her before now.

"Dawson. Jack Dawson," Jack smiled, then frowned, remembering something. "Which reminds me, how did you know my first name? We've never met before, have we?"

"Oh...well...you looked like a Jack," Rose gave a wry smile. The name certainly did suit him.

He just laughed and shook his head, clearly amused. "I suppose I do."

"Oh and I am Rose. Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Wow, that's quite a name you've got there. I'm going to have to get you to write it down for me."

Rose stared, remembering that he had said the same thing in the old timeline. She blinked away her shock and smiled at the joke. "It is a long one. Oh and this is Trudy Bolt, my lady's maid...and best friend."

"And of course this is my best friend, Fabrizio. He's from Italy," Jack nodded to Fabrizio, who took off his hat and nodded his head in greeting.

Looking into his eyes, Rose allowed herself to believe that everything was going to turn out alright. She may not have Jack's love at the moment, but she was being given a chance to earn it once again. It was a chance that she wasn't going to waste.


	5. Chapter 5

The apartment indeed wasn't very big. There was a cooking space towards the back. A table where two people could sit and eat and three doors to the right. A bathroom, and two small bedrooms. Rose had seen nicer, but she had also seen worse. Of course, that had been in the old timeline, when she had been on her own and grieving. She couldn't let on that she was used to conditions like this.

"I'm sorry that it's not very big. It's all that Fabri and I could afford, barely," Jack explained. "We had just rented it last night really. Before that, we were sleeping under a bridge."

"It's perfect," Rose looked around, taking everything in. So this was where Jack would have lived if he hadn't boarded Titanic. Indeed, it wasn't very big, but Jack's presence made it the one place that she wanted to be.

"The bedroom on the left there is you girls and the one on the right is where Fabri and I will sleep. If you need anything, just knock."

"That will be fine," Rose nodded. "You have been so kind to take us in, Mr. Dawson. I don't know how we will ever repay you."

Jack just shrugged. "It's no big deal. I couldn't possibly let you girls stay on the streets. And call me Jack. Mr. Dawson sounds so formal."

Rose smiled happily. It was the permission that she had been waiting for. "Okay, Jack."

Trudy watched the interaction between her young employer and the young man that had saved her from a hard landing closely. The young man was just being kind and friendly. What troubled her was how Rose was looking at him...as if she was in love with him, which was silly. She had never met this man before. How could she possibly be in love with him? Besides, what of Caledon Hockley, Rose's fiancee? Perhaps staying here wasn't a good idea after all.

"Come Trudy, let's get settled," Rose lead the way into the room that she was to share with the maid.

She sighed as she looked around. The room was tiny and had two cots opposite from each other, leaving a small space to move in. It was indeed cramped conditions. But that didn't dampen her mood. Jack was alive. Even the fact that he didn't know her and didn't return her feelings at the moment couldn't get her down. They had fallen in love so effortlessly on board Titanic. It shouldn't be so hard to make it happen again.

"Miss. Rose?" Trudy cleared her throat, sitting on the edge of her cot, nervously twisting her hands. This whole situation terrified her. They were away from their normal group because according to Rose, they had forgotten a necklace,which would be considered her fault and now they were staying with two strangers. They were kind strangers, but still, strangers. This all spelled getting fired to her.

"Yes Trudy?" Rose frowned, glancing down at her outfit, thinking that she would have liked to have changed into something more comfortable.

"What of your necklace? Should we not go to the hotel to retrieve it?"

Rose winced, remembering the lie that she had told in order to get off the ship to go in search of Jack. What could she say now? Trudy would surely be angry with her once she knew the truth.

"Let's forget the necklace Trudy. We've put Jack and his friend out enough as it is. There's no need to have them escort us back to the hotel..."

"But Miss. That was the reason why we left Titanic and missed the voyage," Trudy frowned.

"I know. But things aren't so bad now, are they? I mean, instead of being forced to weigh on mother and Cal throughout a voyage, you some extra time in England," and your life, Rose mentally added. "Look, not to worry. We will be fine. In fact, I have an errand for you."

Trudy nodded, still not happy, but running errands was something normal and familar. She watched as Rose slid off her engagement ring and took off the earrings that she had been wearing.

"I don't want us to be a burden to Mr. Dawson and Mr. DeRossi. They were kind to take us in like this. We should help pay our part of the expenses. Take these to the nearest pawn shop and exchange them for as much cash as you can get. Take my purse..."

"But Miss, your engagement ring!" Trudy gasped in horror. Mr. Hockley was going to throw a fit if they got rid of such an expensive ring.

Rose shrugged. To her mind, she no longer had use for the ring. She might as well put it to use for them all. But she couldn't explain that to Trudy. "I think Mr. Hockley will understand. After all, we are in England without much money of our own."

"But Miss!"

Rose sighed, becoming annoyed. "Trudy, please just do it."

Seeing that there was no convincing Rose that pawning her engagement ring was a bad idea, Trudy stood up and nodded. "Yes Miss."

Rose smiled, trying to seem more friendly and less annoyed. "Good. I am glad we've finally reached an understanding. Come, I'll walk you to the door," Rose got to her feet.

They walked out of the room to find Jack sitting on the couch looking at what Rose recognized as his portfolio, and Fabrizio in the kitchen area looking over the equipment. Hearing the women exit their room, Jack got to his feet and Fabrizio nodded in greeting.

"I am sorry about the size of the room...it was all that we could afford," Jack immediately apologized, certain that a first class girl like Rose would be used to much larger accommodations.

"The room is fine, thank you Jack," Rose smiled happily. "Trudy is going to run an errand for me. Are there any pawn or consignment shops nearby?"

"I know where she can find one," Fabrizio raised his hand, placing his hat on his head. "I go with her. Not safe on the streets for single women."

"Good idea, Fabri,"Jack nodded his approval. "Especially if she's going to be handling money."

Rose blushed, realizing that Jack and Fabrizio was right. What had she been thinking? What could happen to Trudy if she ran into the wrong type of people? "Thank you Mr. DeRossi."

"Just call me Fabrizio," the Italian winked before offering his arm to Trudy, who blushed in return. "We be back."

Jack and Rose watched them leave and then looked at each other, realizing that they were now alone.

Jack blushed and looked away, sitting back down on the couch. "I am sure that she'll be safe with Fabrizio. He'll make sure that no one bothers her."

"I have no doubts of that," Rose managed to speak, all words threatening to dry up. It had been so easy to talk to him on Titanic, back in the old timeline. She had been compelled to tell him any and everything. But now that they weren't on a ship, out in middle of an ocean, making conversation seemed to be harder. She felt shyer. It was something she had to get over. How could Jack fall in love with her if she didn't talk to him.

Clearing her throat she walked over to where he was sitting, again marveling that he was here. Alive, warm, and breathing.

"So, what do you do for a living...Jack?" Rose asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to make conversation. She loved the sound of his voice, something she hadn't heard in so long.

Jack blushed again and smiled at her. "I'm nothing special really. Just a wanderer who likes to draw."

"So you're an artist?"

"If that's what you want to call me," Jack gave a good natured chuckle.

Rose didn't know how to see his drawings. In the old timeline, she had gotten annoyed and had snatched the portfolio from him, but she couldn't do that now. "You know, I love art. I'm utterly fascinated by people who have the talent. I mean, I can't even draw a stick figure, much less a person."

"It's not too hard for me. It just seems to come naturally," Jack shrugged. "Not that I'm saying that I'm very good..."

Rose wanted to roll her eyes at his modesty. Jack was talented. There was a beauty in his drawings...not to mention there seemed to be a story behind each one. It astounded her that he didn't see himself as talented. Putting the right amount of nervousness and curiousity into her voice, she shyly looked him in the eyes. "May I see?"

"Sure," Jack shrugged, handing her the folder of his art work, probably eager to get a stranger's opinion. "I warn you, I'm not Leonardo Divinci."

Rose opened up the portfolio and looked over the pictures, feeling the tears prickling her eyes. Her heart ached as she thought of the Jack she had known. He had been so kind...so talented...he had his whole life ahead of him. It had been a tragedy that he had died...

But he wasn't dead now. She had saved him. She had given the world back this talented young man and she was going to make sure that his life was long and happy.

"Jack, this is exquisite work," Rose flipped to another page.

"The critics in ole paree didn't seem to think so," Jack shrugged, looking down at the floor as he remembered the rejections from the galleries and papers.

"Paris? Why you do get around for a...," Rose stopped herself, almost making the same mistake again. "A person of limited means..."

Jack just laughed, his eyes bright and friendly, not in the least offended. "A poor guy, you can say it."

"Well well well," Rose coyly smiled, coming upon the nudes.

Jack just blushed and shrugged. "That's the great thing about Paris. Plenty of girls are willing to take their clothes off."

Rose turned a few pages and smiled. "You like this woman. You've used her several times."

"She has beautiful hands," Jack shrugged with a chuckle.

"You must have had a love affair with her," Rose teased, remembering the conversation on Titanic from the old timeline. It fascinated her how some of the conversation was the same as the old timeline.

"No no no, just with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute," Jack reached over and turned the page to the picture of the picture where the girl's leg was missing. "See."

"Oh," Rose tilted her head.

"She had a good sense of humor. And this one...," He turned over a few more pages to the woman wearing a fur coat and jewelry. "She used to come to the bar every night, wearing all the jewelry she owned, waiting for her long lost love. We called her Madame Bijoux. See how her clothes are motheaten?"

Rose nodded, once again impressed. "You have a gift Jack. You do. You see people."

"I see you," he simply replied, studying her with those blue eyes that truly did seem to read her very soul, eyes that she had never forgotten.

Curious, she stared right back. What would he say now? Now that she hadn't tried to jump off the back of a ship. What did he see now? "And?"

"You're not like most society girls. You're different somehow."

She stared at him. He hadn't known her for long and already he had sensed that her desires were not the same as her peers. He sensed that she was somehow different.

"You're not wrong," She sighed, looking away from those eyes. "So...what else do you do around here except make wonderful drawings?"

"Fabri and I explore the town we're in. We search for odd jobs and such. But when all else fails, I sit in parks and sometimes on the dock and draw people for ten cents a piece. Sometimes I do private drawings for the girls at the pubs for a dollar, but only when their boss is not around. He doesn't like for anyone to see their...offerings without paying."

"Hmm, I bet a few of those girls were hoping to be seduced," Rose giggled, teasing him again.

Jack laughed. "Maybe. But my only interest is their hands and capturing them on paper."

"Ah, quite the professional."

"Of course," Jack chuckled. "See, that's what I mean. Any other high society girl would gasp and clutch her pearls at even the mention of nude drawings and seduction. But you're here teasing me instead of gasping and fainting dead away at the thought."

Rose blushed and shrugged. "Mother always call me brash and unladylike. I think she would have thanked the heavens that I fainted in that pub earlier. That was the first lady like thing I've done since she sent me to finishing school."

"I take it that you don't get along with your mother very well."

"I don't want to bore you with the details. Let's just say that she wants the exact opposite of what I do and right now, what we want is conflicting with each other. She wants me to marry this heir to a steel empire and I rather not."

"So you're engaged?" He frowned, trying not to sound too disappointed. He wasn't stupid enough to think that he had a chance with this girl. No matter how different she was, she was still from high society. They came from two differet worlds that just don't mesh very well.

Rose reluctantly nodded, hating to talk about Cal, but knowing that she couldn't omit him because sooner or later, he would have to be dealt with. "He's domineering and possessive and thinks of me as some mindless trophy. Him and mother both just want me to sit around and be decorative. That's just something I don't want to be...I believe I was put here to do something...not just be some gentleman's trophy...you know?"

Jack nodded, listening closely to her words. "Yeah. I get it..."

Rose sighed and sat back. "We were supposed to be going back to America to get married...but I felt like I was returning to America in chains on a slave ship. I didn't want to return to America...not with him..."

"And that's the real reason you got off the ship, huh?" Jack guessed. Rose looked at him surprised. "the way your maid was acting and the way you seem so unconcerned about a lost necklace, I kind of guessed it was something else."

Rose sighed, remembering the conversation on the deck of Titanic, where she and Jack had gotten to know one another. She looked away from Jack, remembering the words she had used once before. "It was my whole world and all the people in it, plunging ahead and me powerless to stop it. Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia society will be there. I feel like I'm screaming in middle of a crowded room and no one looks up."

"If you don't want to marry this guy, then don't. Tell your mother that you don't want this."

Rose chuckled. "You haven't met my mother. Telling her no simply isn't done."

"You've done it before, I take it. What's so different about this time?"

Guilt threatened Rose as she remembered why it had been so important to marry Cal. How she had left her mother to fend for herself in the old timeline. Not that Ruth had given her any other choice. The woman was pro-Cal no matter how Rose had felt about it. Again she wondered what had happened to her mother in the old time line and what would happen to her now. She winced at the possibile answers to that question.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Jack nodded, a little disappointed that she wanted to change the subject, but willing to roll with whatever she wanted to talk about. "We can talk about anything you want."

Rose smiled, again feeling herself relax. Talking to Jack wasn't hard at all. If this kept up, gaining his love would be rather easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Trudy and Fabrizio returned to the apartment with two hundred pounds in all, enough to keep them in the apartment for quite a while. Trudy also returned with a telegram from the Titanic, signed by Rose's mother. As Rose expected, both Ruth and Cal were livid and promised Trudy that she would have need of new employment upon return to the US thanks to her carelessness in losing a necklace behind, causing Rose to leave the ship in the first place and that she and Rose were to stay put until Cal could send for them.

Of course, Rose had other plans, but she did feel guilty for costing Trudy her job. But then again, if she hadn't did what she had done, Trudy would have gone down with the ship. To her, a life was worth a lot more than a job.

"It looks like you'll be with us until your people send for you," Jack grinned, not minding at all. He had to admit, there was something about the red head that drew him to her. He wanted to get to know her better. Of course, he had no romantic notions at the moment. He wasn't an idiot. He knew how the world worked. He had ten bucks in his pockets and nothing to offer her. The only thing he could expect, if anything, was friendship and even that was inappropriate in her world. He had no idea that in another life, they had been more than friends and that her love for him had sent her through time and space on this mission to save his life and be with him. He didn't know that she had no intentions on returning to her own world and meant to remain in his, as long as he allowed her to.

"I hope you don't mind, we don't mean to intrude," Rose wringed her hands nervously.

"Of course we don't mind. It's always great to make new friends," Jack chuckled. "Anyway, are you hungry? I can go round us up something to eat if you are?"

"Can I go with you?" Rose's eyes brightened up, seeing this as another chance to be alone with him.

"Sure, if you like. But I warn you, the market place can be a little rough."

"I'm sure that I'll be safe as long as I'm with you," Rose found herself flirting a little. She couldn't help herself.

Jack just blushed and shrugged. "Well, I will try my best to keep you safe ma'am."

Fabrizio laughed, seeing through Rose's flirting and how clueless his friend seemed. He stood next to Trudy, who was watching the conversation with a frown. He leaned over and spoke in a low voice so Jack and Rose couldn't hear. "I think your friend likes Jack."

"She had just met him," Trudy frowned.

"Jack is one of those people that you like right away. He has a way with people. He's handsome, kind, and friendly. Girls tend to like him, but he's always so clueless. I wish I had the same talent with the ladies. I would make good use of it."

Trudy stared at Fabrizio and shook her head. The Italian was just as kind as his American friend and perhaps even more interesting. But like his friend, he didn't see it. "Maybe your friend isn't the only one clueless to his own charms, Mr. DeRossi."

"Call me Fabrizio, yes?" The Italian blushed.

"Trudy," Rose brought Trudy's attention back to her. "Jack and I are going to the market place. We will be back soon."

"Miss. Shouldn't I come with you?" Trudy frowned, not used to Rose leaving without her, especially to places like a market place, not that Rose frequented them.

"No, Trudy. You stay here. I'll be fine with Jack," Rose gently rejected the offer. She knew that her behavior was befuddling to the maid, but Rose really did feel that she didn't need her anymore, especially since it's been a year since she even had a maid's help.

"Yes Miss," Trudy sighed, feeling useless. Sure, she may be on the verge of being jobless, but until Ms. Ruth said that she was fired, she still felt some responsibility towards Rose.

"Not to worry, I'll be fine. Just stay here and get to know Mr. DeRossi. He seems like a very charming man," Rose winked. She remembered Fabrizio being infatuated with a Norwiegian girl back in the old timeline, but that girl was doomed to die on the Titanic and now that Trudy was here, she couldn't see the harm in a little matchmaking.

"Ms. Rose!" Trudy gasped, shocked.

"We'll be back," Rose giggled, following Jack out the door, leaving Trudy and Fabrizio alone.

...

Jack and Rose walked to the market in silence, seeming to have come to a standstill in conversation. Rose hated the silence. Not once on Titanic had they ever had lapses in conversation. Why was now any different? Somehow, she felt like this wasn't the same Jack that she had known, even though she knew that was silly. Of course this was the same Jack. It was just that their circumstances were different.

"So Jack, tell me more about your life. I mean...where are you from? How did you meet Fabrizio? How did you get to England?" Rose questioned, deciding to break the silence. After all, the reason she was tagging along to the market was so that they could get to know each other better.

Jack chuckled. "Are you sure that you want to know about me? I'm pretty boring."

"Now, I doubt that," Rose laughed. "Already, you're the most interesting person I know with your beautiful sketches."

"Well, I am from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. They have the coldest winters around. It gets so cold there, that the lake freezes over and you can go ice fishing. Ice fishing is where..."

"I know what ice fishing is," Rose laughed, remembering how she had snapped at him in the old timeline. "I'm not totally an indoor girl."

Jack chuckled. "My dad used ot take all the time...that is until I fell through some thin ice and came down with a bad cold. My mother didn't talk to him for a week after that."

"It sounds like you had some great parents."

"Oh I did. They were the best. We did everything together..."

"What happened to them?" She knew what had happened to them, but it would seem strange for her not to ask. She had to pretend like they had just met and all of this was new information.

"They died in a fire. It was their anniversary and they had gone to a restaurant...somehow there was some electrical problem and the place caught fire. My dad had ran back in to save my mom...but then there was an explosion and the place collapsed with them in it. It was still a few days before they had found their bodies. I didn't have any close relatives in the town and I didn't want to live with people I barely knew, so I took off out of there and haven't been back sense. You can call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind."

Rose was surprised. He hadn't told her all this on Titanic. It had just been his parents had died in a fire and he had left. She realized that in this timeline, she was bound to learn new things about Jack, which excited her. She took his hand and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. It was five years ago and ever since I've been living life the way I believe my parents would want me to. Their deaths had taught me that tomorrow isn't promised to us. We never know what cards we're going to get dealt next. That we have to make each day count."

Rose smiled as another memory raised up into her mind. That was what he had said on Titanic, at the first class dinner, and now here he was saying it again, a few days earlier than he did in the old timeline.

"I like that. Make each day count. So what happened after you left? Where did you go?"

"Hey, we're here. Is there anything in particular that you'd like Rose?" Jack asked as they approached the marketplace.

Rose smiled. She could say the one thing that she knew that she wanted. Him. A kiss from him to be exact, but it was too soon. "No. We'll eat whatever you guys do."

"Fabri makes a great pasta and sauce...we'll get the ingredients for that," Jack got a basket and began leading Rose through the market place.

It only took half an hour, maybe not even that long, for Jack and Rose to pick out some food for the next couple of days. They ended up spending the ten dollars Jack had in his pocket. They were heading out of the market, when Jack handed her a rose.

"Here you go," He smiled, enjoying how pretty her eyes looked at the sight of the flower. "A rose for a Rose."

"Jack, it's lovely," Rose gasped, touched by the gesture. She looked at him, thinking that things were going better than she had hoped.

"Sometime to cheer you up, yeah?" Jack smiled, a pink tinge heating his cheeks.

"It definitely does. You are a true gentleman, Jack."

Jack just smiled, happy to see her happy. He didn't know what it was about this girl. He knew that he didn't really have a future with her. That all this...chivalry and shit was for nothing, but he couldn't help it. He liked this girl. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted...he shook the thoughts out of his head. It didn't matter what he wanted. In a few days, her people will send for her and she'll walk out of his life, never to be seen again. He was just asking for heartbreak.

But somehow, that didn't even matter. Something inside of him was being drawn to her. No matter how cautious he told himself to be.


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: I'm giving Jack more of a romantic past in this story. It kind of always felt wrong that James Cameron didn't give Jack much of a past. One would think that being on his own since age fifteen, Jack would have been through a lot more than he had been in the movie. Plus a past always makes it more interesting.)_

That night, Jack laid on his cot, his mind full of what had happened that day. It had started off just like any other day had. And then, literally, the girl of his dreams had fallen into his lap. Okay, he didn't actually dream of Rose, but she was beautiful, smart, and there was something about her...but she was also a first class girl, which made him reluctant to pursue anything. Besides, there was still Mary. Mary who he hadn't seen in months and will probably never see again. Her...employer had sent her away so he couldn't see her anymore and really, if he was so into her, would he be so attracted to Rose like he was? Not that he had a chance with Rose anyway.

"Jack? You awake?" Fabrizio spoke up from the darkness sensing that his friend was still awake.

"I'm awake. What is it, Fabri?"

"Are you mad that we didn't get those tickets? I know you have been wanting to get out of here since Mary..."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Nah. We obviously weren't meant to sail on the Titanic. Besides, everything happens for a reason. We were meant to meet Rose and Trudy. They're nice."

"Rose seems to like you. She looks at you when she thinks you're not looking."

Jack laughed, not believing his friend for a minute. "Yeah right, Fabri. Rose is a high society way does she like me more than an aquaintance at the most."

"I know what I speak. I know what amour looks like, and it's on her face when she looks at you. Do you not believe in love at first sight?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Not anymore. I've learned my lesson on that. What you see on Rose's face is gratitude at the most. That's it."

"But you like her, yes?"

"Yeah. She's nice and I like talking to her, but I'm not delusional to think that I have a chance with her, even if she's unhappy with her fiancee at the moment. Enough about me, what about you? How do you like Trudy?"

"She's nice. Wouldn't it be great if we marry them, yes? Go to America and start new life with new girls?"

Jack smiled and nodded. It would be nice. He had to admit that. Someone classy and sweet. Someone that could make him forget about Mary and look towards the future. Someone like the redhead asleep in the next room over. But they were of different income brackets. He had nothing at all to offer her and he knew that. He wasn't even going to pretend otherwise.

"That would be nice. We still have time. Maybe someday it will happen. For the both of us."

"Maybe it happen with Rose. She fits you."

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned, not really getting what his friend was saying.

"I don't know. You two look like you should be together."

"That's your romantic Italian heart speaking," Jack chuckled, settling back into bed, finally feeling sleepy. "It's a nice thought, but don't count on it happening."

Fabrizio sighed. He felt sad for his friend. When they had first came to Southampton, Jack had fallen into an affair with one of the prostitutes at one of the more high end clubs. Her pimp, was very posessive and had her sent to France just so she couldn't see Jack anymore. Jack tried to pretend that it didn't matter, but he knew that it did. Which is why he hoped that the arrival of Rose into their lives would make Jack forget about Mary. But sadly, his friend seemed resistant to another romance. He hoped that maybe getting to know Rose would make Jack more receptive somehow.

"Good night, Fabri," Jack sighed, drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, amico."

...

 _April 11, 1912_

The next morning found Rose and Trudy waking up, feeling confused about where they were. For a second, Rose thought that she was back in 1913 and had fallen asleep in a closet or something, but then she saw Trudy and it all came back to her. She was no longer in 1913. She was back in 1912, Southampton, England and she had saved Jack's life and was now staying with him and Fabrizio. She had also saved Trudy's life as well.

"Miss. Rose?" Trudy frowned, setting up as she woke up even more.

"Just call me Rose, Trudy," Rose requested, sitting up herself. She rubbed the back of her neck and frowned, realizing that she had slept in her slip and had to put on the restrictive boarding dress that she had worn the day before.

"Rose...what are we to do today?" Trudy questioned.

"I tell you what I am going to do. I am going to get me a few more dresses...dresses that I can move around in," Rose got to her feet and walked over to the dress that now hung off a hook attached to the door. "This dress just won't do..."

Not having anything to say, Trudy got out of bed and picked up Rose's corset. "Shall I lace you up, Miss?"

Rose frowned. Should she wear the corset? She really didn't want to. When she took it off, she had felt like she could finally breathe freely again. A year without a corset had spoiled her and she had forgotten how constricting the damn thing was. "No, Trudy. I think I will do without the corset. We're going to be walking and I'll do better without being so constricted."

"But Miss. What if your dress won't fit right without it?"

"I'll just have to take that chance," Rose picked up her dress and to her relief, it slipped on. It fitted her just right, where with the corset, there was still a little room. "See. It fits just right. Now let's go and get some more comfortable clothes to wear."

After Trudy was dressed, they stepped out of their room to find Jack and Fabrizio fully dressed and ready to go about their day.

"Good morning gentlemen," Rose greeted, her eyes again just drinking Jack in, committing him to memory.

"Good morning ladies. Fabri and I are just heading out. Fabri's gonna look for work and I plan to draw today. Would you like to join me?" Jack asked.

Trudy opened her mouth to explain that they were going shopping, but Rose spoke before she could get any words out.

"We'd love to...I mean, well we were going to go purchase some simple dresses to wear, but I'd love to see you in action as you sketch portraits."

"Jack, why don't you escort them? They don't know the city like you do. You know where the shops are and you can draw while they shop," Fabrizio suggested, winking at Rose, who felt grateful. Somehow she felt that she had an ally in Fabrizio when it came to getting Jack's attention.

"You may be right about that Fabri," Jack chuckled. He had never gone shopping with women before. It was bound to be an interesting experience. He smiled at Rose, who looked rather pleased. "If you ladies would like, I can be your escort..."

"That's a marvelous idea! Don't you think so Trudy?" Rose turned to her maid, who wore a small frown.

"I suppose," Trudy could only mutter, not sure how to feel about this development. Rose's interest in the kind artist that had taken them in was bordering on inappropriate in her eyes, but she didn't know how to stop it...or even if she should. After all, Rose was miserable in the engagement to Caledon Hockley. Maybe if she fell in love with Mr. Dawson, that would free her from the situation...or it could complicate things

"Well, let's eat some breakfast and then we'll be on our way," Jack chuckled, walking over to the icebox and taking out the ingredients for eggs and toast.

"You can cook?" Rose asked, kind of taken aback. She had no idea about this. She wondered what else Jack was able to do that she had been unaware about.

"Of course. When you're a single man on your own, it's best to learn how or starve," Jack laughed. "I know, I know. It's a woman's job."

"Indeed it is!" Trudy couldn't help but exclaim, shocked that a man actually knew how to work a stove.

"No it's not, Trudy. Jack is right. If a man is on his own, he should know how. Besides, times are changing for women. Soon, we'll have the vote. Even though, mother would disagree," Rose admonished her maid. She had never realized just how old fashioned Trudy was. Hopefully she can change that and this experience frees her as well.

"So you're a suffragette, Rose?" Jack asked, taking a pan out and placing it on the stove.

"I'd like to be...but mother would have a fit if I even attempted it. She nearly fainted when I told her that I wanted to go to University after finishing school," Rose sighed at the memory. She remembered that conversation. How Ruth had snottingly told her that the purpose of University was to find a suitable husband and since she had already lucked out there, there was no need. Rose hadn't dared to tell her that she wanted to go to learn.

Jack frowned as she told him this. More and more of Rose's life was coming to light and he couldn't say he liked it. She was more like a trapped butterfly. She had the potential to do and be more...but her world was keeping her from it. She couldn't make her life count, because other people were planning it for her. How sad. On some level, he wondered how he could help this girl. Then he sighed, remembering his own situation. He could no more help Rose escape her world than he was able to help Mary get out of hers. But still...a part of him couldn't let it go...

He did know one thing though. He wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to be her friend. He could at least do that much for her, because by the looks of things, Trudy was her only friend, and she wasn't a very helpful one when it came to Rose realizing her own potential.

"Maybe it's time to stop worrying about what your mother would allow and just do what you want. You obviously have some idea of what that is. So why not go for it?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps you're right about that, Jack. Perhaps all of this happened for a reason. Missing Titanic, meeting you...maybe it's time for me to break free," Rose chewed on her bottom lip, impressed that Jack seemed to be seeing her problem right away and was already giving advice. She didn't have to jump off the back of a ship to get it either. Was this a sign that gaining his love won't be so hard after all? Dare she hope?

"My mom used to say that everything happens for a reason. She may be right," Jack chuckled.

"Destino," Fabrizio nodded, agreeing that there was a reason for everything, and the way Rose was looking at his friend, he had a feeling that Jack was in the same room with his, but right now, he just wasn't seeing it. Hopefully he will soon, before Rose returned to America with her people.

Little did Fabrizio know that his and Jack's destiny had been something quite different and now, thanks to Rose, a new destiny was in the works at that very moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Shopping didn't take very long. Rose had only planned to buy a few dresses, reminding herself that she had to be frugal with the money she had. It wasn't very hard, thanks to living a year on her own, without the luxury of first class. Jack followed the girls patiently to a second hand dress shop and sketched pictures of the people coming and going as the girls picked out some items that was more comfortable than the clothes on their back. To his surprise it had only taken an hour for Rose to pick out two faded blue and lavender dresses and some comfortable walking shoes and Trudy picked out a royal blue dress, also faded and a white blouse and pink skirt. She didn't buy any shoes, but both women brought some ribbons for their hair. When they were finished, they found Jack sitting outside, sketching a woman adjusting a hat on the head of her little girl. He looked up and smiled at the two women.

"Finished already?" He asked, surprised. He had heard that women always spent hours in these dress shops.

"We didn't want to buy much," Rose chuckled, walking over to him to take a peek at his drawing. "Jack that is magnificient."

"You really think so?"

Rose happily nodded. "It's like they're coming off the page."

"Miss...I mean, Rose...should I take our bags back to the apartment?" Trudy asked, beginning to feel like she was intruding, which was silly. But still, she rather be by herself than intruding on her former employer's private moment.

"You don't have to go," Rose frowned. Of course, she'd be grateful for more time alone with Jack, but she didn't feel good sending Trudy off by herself.

"Oh it's no bother. I can drop off our bags and then catch back up with the two of you," Trudy brushed off Rose's attempt to let her off the hook. "Really, I don't mind."

"Well...alright. Come find us if you like, Trudy."

"Yes Miss," Trudy nodded, taking Rose's bag and heading off towards the apartment.

Rose sighed and turned to Jack. "I hope she finds the place alright."

"She'll be fine. We're not too far away from it," Jack closed the portfolio, done with the picture. "So...I was heading for the park just down the way there for the day. Would you like to join me, Rose?"

"I'd love to," Rose smiled, taking his offered arm. For the first time this little adventure had begun, she was beginning to feel like things were going to be alright. She felt like she was making some great headway with Jack. He seemed to enjoy her company and she was definitely enjoying his. "So Jack, tell me more about yourself. What did you do after you left Chippewa Falls?"

Jack shrugged. He really thought that his life wasn't all that interesting. He was basically a poor orphan that left town before any unknown relative could show up and spent his time traveling drawing. But she seemed interested for a reason he couldn't even imagine. "Well, after I left Wisconsin, I started traveling. First I was just hoping trains, but soon enough, I began working odd jobs. Soon, headed west, because that was where every one that left our town headed. I made my way to Monteray, where I worked on a squid boat and then I went to Santa Monica, where I spent time on the pier drawing pictures for ten cents a piece. After that, I got on some steam boats and headed off to Europe, where I met up with Fabrizio in Italy. Together we went to France, than worked our way back here to Southampton. Hopefully soon, we can head back to America. I'd like to see what happened to my parents place back in Chippewa Falls."

Rose sighed dreamily as they walked. It had been a life that Rose had wished for on Titanic and close to the life she had lived afterwards. She wondered what a life with Jack by her side would be like. Would she even have a chance to find out?

"Why can't I be like you Jack?" Rose asked as they entered the park and found a bench to sit on. "Take off for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we go sometime to that pier, even if we ever just talk about it..."

"No we'll go. We'll drink cheap beer, ride the roller coaster until we throw up, and then we'd ride horses, right in the surf. But you'd have to ride like a real cowboy. None of that side saddle stuff," Jack teased, his smile lighting up her whole life.

Rose had to admit. She was astonished. They had this very conversation onboard Titanic in the old timeline. What did it mean? Were some things just meant to be? If so...what did that mean for Jack? What if her plan didn't work? What if his death was unavoidable?

She cleared that thought out of her head. She highly doubted that whatever had sent her back in time would have done so if she couldn't save Jack. What would be the point?

She stared at Jack, realizing that she had yet to answer his suggestion. "You mean one leg on each side?"

"Yeah."

"Would you show me?"

"Sure, if you like."

Rose grinned, remembering the discussion on Titanic. "Teach me to ride like a man!"

Jack laughed, unaware that Rose had this conversation once before. "And chew tobacco like a man!"

"And spit like a man!"

"They didn't teach you that in finishing school?" Jack teased.

"No," Rose laughed. "But a friend taught me how not too long ago. I think I've got the hang of it."

She smiled as she remembered the spitting lesson on Titanic. Jack had been the one happy spot in her life back then. Here was this poor wandering artist, who literally had nothing, yet he wasn't at all miserable. He not only happy, but kind and compassionate. He had been someone she was happy to know and wished to get to know better. Now she had that chance.

Jack laughed. He couldn't help himself. He could not picture a lady like Rose just spitting. But then again...if he really did think about it, maybe he could. She certainly wasn't like any other high society girl that he had come across.

"Let's sit, Rose," He lead her to a bench and took a seat next to her as they continued their conversation.

"Tell me more, Jack. How did you like Paris? What all did you do there? Besides draw naked girls of course," Rose giggled, remembering the nudes that were still hidden in his portfolio. "How did you like the artists? Did you fit in with any of them? Where did you live?"

"You are a curious little thing, aren't you?" Jack chuckled.

Rose just shrugged, not at all embarrassed. She wanted to find out all that she could. Find out things that there hadn't been any time to find out on Titanic, about this man that had saved her in all ways that a person could be saved.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "We lived in an garret for a while. I shopped around my drawings, trying to get noticed, but everyone was into cubism and dottism. I don't see why. That stuff doesn't have any heart or soul, you know?"

"Hmm, I like some of it."

"You do?" Like on Titanic, Jack sounded surprised.

"Yes," Rose nodded. "Sometimes you can look at it and see truth, but no logic."

"And you like that?"

Rose simply nodded, knowing that Jack disagreed, but wouldn't look down on her for her difference of opinion. If he had been Cal, he would have gone on about why women should not be allowed to comment on anything. But not her Jack. Rose sighed, reminding herself that he wasn't hers just yet. Not anymore.

"Paris for me, it was all about life and catching it on paper..."

Rose sighed, reminded of on Titanic, how she had niavely said that she had wanted to live in a garrett, poor but free and Jack had laughed at her, and rightfully so. After a year of living on her own, she now knew that she had no idea what life in the lower class was really like. Unlike now.

"I used to want to live in a garrett, poor but free," Rose sighed. "Then I quickly realized that there was no running water..."

"And hardly any caviar," Jack smirked.

"I happen to hate caviar, thank you very much," Rose huffed, again reeling that a part of the old conversation was coming about anyway. "You see these hands, Jack? They were made for work. I was put here to do something, not just to sit around be decorative!"

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked, really curious. No high society girl he had ever met wanted to work. They all just wanted to sit and sip tea and gossip. That was when they weren't spending their husband's money. But not Rose! She was different and that difference was fascinating to him, drawing him closer.

Rose stood up from the bench and twirled around. "A dancer like Isadora Duncan! A wild pegan spirit! Or...a moving picture actress," She giggled, before making a dramatic pose as if she was going to e e faint, then looked at Jack, who was just grinning at her, a familar look in his eyes. It was the same way he had looked at her that day on Titanic.

"You're not like the others, are you? You were mailed to the wrong address," Jack chuckled.

"Maybe I was. Maybe I'm the process of being mailed back to where I should have been all along."

Jack got to his feet to stand in front of her, his eyes studying her curiously. "Do you know where that is?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Rose smiled, stepping closer to him, so close that all she had to do was lean in and kiss him if she so desired. Should she? Or would doing so freak Jack out? The urge to kiss him was indeed strong. He was right there. Warm, alive, waiting to feel her lips against his own. What was holding her back?

She was just about to lean in to kiss him when Trudy returned, much to her annoyance.

"There you are! I took everything to the apartment...," Trudy left off, noticing how close Rose and Jack were standing and the disappointment in Rose's eyes and the confusion in Jack's. Something had been about to happen,but she had interrupted. "Is everything okay here?"

"Everything is fine, Trudy. Jack and I were just getting to know each other better," Rose explained, trying to keep her annoyance out of her voice, but Trudy still heard it.

The maid had to wonder, what was up with her young mistress...or former young mistress since Ms. Ruth had made it clear that she was to be fired. Rose was engaged to Mr. Hockley, but ever since they had met Jack Dawson, she had been doing her best to get the young man to notice her, or at least that's what it seemed to Trudy. Maybe she should just talk to Rose. Get the reason why she was doing what she was doing. She knew that Rose did not love Cal. That she was very unhappy with the engagement. But it couldn't be possible to fall in love so quickly, could it? She had only known Jack Dawson for a day!

Rose for her part was indeed disappointed by the interruption. She was sure that Jack was going to let her kiss him, but now it was all ruined and by the look on his face, he was rather confused. He was attracted to her, that was obvious. He even liked her. But would he be open to something more, like he had been on Titanic? She still had no clue. Now she had to wait for another opportunity thanks to Trudy, but who knew when or if such an opportunity would come? Frustrated, she avoided looking at Trudy for the rest of their time in the park. The maid was constantly in her way. Something had to be done. But what? What could she do to make Trudy not a problem anymore? Rose didn't have a clue.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jack, Rose, and Trudy returned to the apartment, Fabrizio was home waiting for them and preparing dinner. He smiled brightly at Trudy in greeting.

"Caio, bella. We have pasta tonight. My mama's recipe," Fabrizio grinned.

Still taken aback by the idea of men cooking, Trudy could only nod in reply. Rose sighed and smiled at their new friend.

"That sounds lovely Fabrizio. We look forward to it," Rose replied, glancing at Jack, who was now seated on the couch, flipping through his portfolio. She sighed, feeling discouraged. This was not how she had pictured things going. She had thought that it would be love at first sight with Jack this time around. Instead, she was having to work for his attention, which she seemed to lose all too quickly. She felt even more far away from him now than she's ever been. "I think I'll go hang up those dresses."

Seeing an opportunity to finally talk with Rose about her behavior, Trudy followed her into the room they shared. She watched as Rose began taking her dresses out of the shopping bag. She didn't know how to start the conversation. What could she say? Should she ask why she was flirting with Jack Dawson when she was very much engaged?

The maid cleared her throat, gaining Rose's attention. "Miss...I mean Rose...I am confused about something."

"What is it Trudy?" Rose asked, finding a hanger to hang her dress on.

"Forgive me, Miss. But I've noticed some things. With you and Mr. Dawson...Jack. Forgive me, but it seems that you are trying to court him. But if that is so, I am confused because you are engaged to Caledon Hockley."

Rose sighed. She was not surprised by Trudy's questions. Far from it actually. How could she explain things to Trudy without seeming like a loose woman? Could she trust Trudy with the truth? Would she even believe her? Looking at the woman, Rose just didn't know for sure.

Rose took a deep breath and sat down on her cot. It was time to have a heart to heart with Trudy. Perhaps tell her the truth. That she was from the future and had saved not only Jack and Fabrizio, but Trudy as well. Would she believe her? Perhaps it was time to guage what she could and couldn't say.

"Trudy...sit down. We need to talk."

The maid frowned as she sat upon her own cot, facing Rose. She didn't know what to expect from the other woman.

"Trudy...you're Irish right?"

Trudy nodded. "Yes."

"The irish believe in superstitions like leprechauns and making wishes on stars, right?"

"I suppose. I know my grandma did."

Rose knew what she was about to share would sound crazy and fantastical to Trudy, but how else could she explain why she was determined to get Jack to love her and not to return to her old life as a first class debutante, bored and miserable? Maybe, if Trudy believed in such things...maybe she would believe her. Even if she didn't believe her right at that moment, she'll have no choice to in a few days when Titanic would meet it's end.

"Did your grandma ever say anything about wishing on falling stars?"

Trudy frowned and searched her mind. There had been so many stories and superstitions told to her as a child, she couldn't really remember them all. But she did remember something about falling stars. "She said a falling star was a soul searching out heaven. That to wish on one, a person has to be in great personal pain and the need would have to be great for that wish to come true. It's just an old wives tale, really."

Rose nodded, as if something had just been confirmed to her. Back in the old timeline, Jack had told her about the shooting star being a soul going to heaven, so she wasn't surprised to hear the same from Trudy. "That makes sense...especially with what's happened..."

Trudy's frown deepened. She was becoming more and more confused. What did wishing on stars have to do with what they were going through now? "I don't understand..."

"I know and I'm sorry. Things will probably get a lot more confusing, unbelievable, really. I probably wouldn't even believe me and I'm living it! But it's the truth and it explains everything. You see...this isn't our first time in Southampton and this isn't my first time meeting Jack..."

Trudy frowned. "You met him before? When? I do not remember...was it during a time I was serving your mother?"

"I don't know how to explain this Trudy. It sounds like something out of a book. Or one of those moving pictures. You see...I first met Jack on the Titanic..."

Trudy's frown deepened. "But that's impossible. We missed the boat and..."

"I guess I should start from the beginning. I know this is going to sound insane, but humor me. You see...this isn't my first time in April 1912. I guess I should start at the beginning..."

For the next hour, Rose told Trudy everything about the original timeline. How they had indeed boarded and stayed on the Titanic and how Jack had won third class tickets on the ship. How she had tried to jump off the stern and how he had saved her and how that had led into a passionate love affair. She then told her of the iceberg, Jack's getting framed, the sinking, and finally losing Jack. She tearfully told of how he had her gotten on the door, sacrificing his life for hers and how he had made her promise to go on.

"But it was a promise that I couldn't keep. Oh I avoided going back to mother and Cal...but I couldn't bring myself to fully live without Jack. I made my way to California and got a job and worked, trying not to drown in my grief. It was a year after the sinking,, 1913, when I looked up at a falling star and made a wish. I wished that I could go back and save him. Keep him from boarding the ship...and I did. I saved him, Trudy. I saved Jack, Fabrizio, and I saved you. You didn't make it either...mother had you go prepare tea for her and that had been the last time I saw you. So you see, Jack and Fabrizio aren't the only ones benefitting from that wish. I stopped you from getting on that ship. I stopped Jack from boarding as well...I just...I didn't count on the fact that he no longer knew me...that I'm now just a stranger to him, so the love I still have for him...it has yet to be returned. I have to start all over with him. That's why I've been courting him, because we were in love before and I want that love back. As for mother and Cal...I'm not going back to that world either. I've lived on my own for a year without their interference, and I will continue to do so."

Trudy just sat there and stared at her former employer, not knowing what to say or think. What she had just been told...it sounded impossible. It sounded like Rose had finally been pushed over the edge.

"Miss...I understand that you've been under a lot of stress with your mother and Mr. Hockley..."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Rose said, not surprised. She barely believed herself and she was living it! "It's alright, Trudy. You don't have to. You will though. In a few more days. When Titanic sinks. But for now, it doesn't matter. You don't have to believe me."

"Miss...I just think that maybe you need some rest. Maybe some time in the countryside when we go home? Or..."

"I'm not crazy, Trudy. It's true what I told you. This is all a do over. I saved you, Jack, and Fabrizio. You won't die on Titanic after all. I just regret that I don't have Jack's affections, but I believe that can change. We just have to get to know each other and it'll be better because it'll be longer than three days."

Trudy couldn't help but believe that Rose had gone out of her mind. That she had created some fantasy scenario to deal with what her mother was forcing her into. But for now, she'll humor the girl. Let her flirt with the handsome and kind Jack Dawson. Let her enjoy this small amount of time she had left as a single girl. Goodness knows, that when they did return home, all of Rose's freedom would be gone. She'll become Mrs. Hockley and that will be that.

...

Jack glanced at the door that Rose and Trudy had disappeared to and sighed, wondering what the girls were talking about. Rose had been rather quiet since Trudy had returned. But that wasn't what was confusing him. What confused him was Rose. He could have sworn that she was going to try to kiss him. But why would she? That was deemed inappropriate in her world, right? Could it be that she really did like him? But how could she? They had only known each other for a day.

"Jack is quiet," Fabrizio observed, putting the pasta on to boil.

"I'm just thinking Fabri."

"Rose?" The Italian guessed. "How did things go with her today?"

"They went...nice. She's...she's an amazing girl. She's smart and full of dreams and ambitions and...she's unlike anyone I had ever known. I like her...maybe even a bit too much..."

Fabrizio frowned. "What do you mean a bit too much?"

"I mean...in the park, we were talking and having a great time and then...I may be wrong...but I think she was going to kiss me and...I was going to let her..."

Fabrizio's eyes widened. He couldn't help but feel hopeful. Jack had been so reluctant to get into another romance after the Mary incident and now here he was flirting with a beautiful girl. Was this proof that his friend was finally moving on?

"Did she kiss you?" the Italian asked.

Jack shook his head. "That maid Trudy, she interrupted."

"Oh," Fabrizio bowed his head in disappointment. "Maybe next time, yes?"

"You see, that's just it. I don't know if I want there to be a next time. All things considered, she's still a first class girl. She's still engaged. Who is to say that she won't change her mind and return to her world once we get back to America, huh?"

"Who is to say that she will? I think you should let things happen like they will. Rose is nice and beautiful. She likes you. You always say to roll with the cards life deals. Take your advice, Jack," Fabrizio lectured, turning back to his cooking.

Jack sighed, going back to looking at the work in progress in his portfolio. It was a sketch of Rose. She was in the pose that she did when she had said that she wanted to be a moving picture actress. Indeed, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on, she was definitely way out of his league. But that didn't seem to matter to her. He still remembered the feel of soft warm breath on his face as she was about to kiss him. He couldn't help but wonder what kissing her would be like.

Trudy was the first one out of her room. Looking at the maid, she seemed even more confused than before. Rose was next. She looked deep in thought, like she was contemplating the world's problems. Then she looked at him and her small frown turned into a smile, making all of her worries fade into the background.

Fabrizio said to give Rose a chance. Maybe he was right. Maybe he should. He didn't want to let her go then look back and wonder what if. He wanted to make his time with her count.


	10. Chapter 10

_April 12, 1912_

The next day found everyone pretty much doing their own thing. Rose and Trudy had decided to take up exploring the city while Fabrizio went to work on the docks. Jack of course went to a park and sold his drawings for what he felt was a fair amount of cash. Finally, after hours of sketching strangers, feeling tired, Jack returned to the empty apartment. He was kind of disappointed. He found that he missed Rose's company. He had hoped that maybe she would stop by the park that they had spent the day in yesterday, but she had never shown up.

Sighing, he unlocked the apartment door and walked in and headed straight for the bathroom, and filled the tub with warm water. He got in and sighed as his muscles began to relax. His eyes drifted close and sleep overtook him.

 _He opened his eyes and he was on a ship. He was sitting on a bench with Fabrizio next to him. Some man with an Irish accent was asking him about his drawings when he looked up and saw her. Rose. She was on the first class section of the ship. Her red hair was in an intricate bun and she looked miserable, but beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her._

 _The Irishman laughed. "Ah forget it boy-o. You're more likely have angels fly out of your arse than get next to the likes of her."_

Jack woke up as the dream faded away. He rubbed his head, wondering what that had been about. He was dreaming of Rose now? Pushing the dream out of his head, he got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to his closed bedroom door and gripped the handle and turned the knob to find that the door wouldn't open. The landlord had warned of sticking doors, but Jack hadn't thought it a problem. But now it definitely was a problem with them having two women rooming with them.

"I can't believe this," Jack grumbled, struggling with the door, barely noticing the towel falling to the ground, leaving him completely nude. It was at that time when the front door opened and in came Fabrizio and the girls.

"Dios Mios," Fabrizio gasped in shock.

"Oh my," Trudy gasped.

Rose said nothing, as her eyes drank in all they could before Jack grabbed the towel and returned it to it's proper place, covering up certain parts. But Rose had seen all she needed to. Tanned skin, lean muscle, and a memory of the back seat of a car.

"What is going on here?" Fabrizio asked, walking over to his friend.

Jack's face was bright red with embarrassment. Who knew what the girls were thinking, but he knew that Fabri will never let him live this down. "The door was stuck and...I guess the towel wasn't tied as tightly as I thought..."

Fabrizio shook his head and whispered. "For someone not sure about a first class girl's attention, you sure know how to secure it, amico."

Jack's cheeks would grow even redder if they could. Thankfully, Fabrizio had gotten the door open and Jack dodged inside and slammed it tightly closed.

Fabrizio turned to the two girls and chuckled. Right now, he would be teasing his friend mercilessly, but with the women here, he couldn't bring himself to.

Rose pushed the memory of the car from her head, knowing that dwelling on it would just drive her crazy, especially with Jack just a few steps away, yet so far away emotionally. "I think I'll go get off my feet for a few minutes."

"Miss?" Trudy frowned, concerned. Ever since Rose had revealed her reasons for leaving Titanic and her mission to save Jack Dawson, she had been keeping a close eye on her.

"I'm fine Trudy. I just need to be alone," Rose rushed into her bedroom and shut the door. She sat on the bed and buried her head in her hands, feeling frustrated and miserable. She had never felt so far away from Jack as she did just then. Even in the old timeline, when he was gone...she had still felt close to him...but now...with him not returning her feelings...so hopelessly out of reach it seemed...it was making her rather miserable.

Meanwhile, in the main room, Trudy and Fabrizio looked at each other and then at the doors that their friends had disappeared into.

"Jack is fond of Rose. He may be too embarrassed to ever face her again now," Fabrizio sighed, heading for the icebox to take out ingredients for dinner.

Trudy sighed. This was such a mess. Maybe Rose should tell Jack what she had told her. Maybe it would...advance things and her mistress/friend wouldn't be so obviously love sick. Her heart hurt for the girl when she saw the look in the girl's eyes. Longing and unconditional love and Jack was seemingly clueless. Even though she was concerned about Rose's mental state, she did want to see the girl happy for once. She felt that maybe Jack Dawson really was the key to that happiness.

"If he is fond of her, he should let her know. I think she's becoming lovesick over him," Trudy sighed.

"Maybe they need a little nudge," Fabrizio grinned, an idea forming. "A little help. Jack won't make a move unless he knows it can really go somewhere."

"I can tell you this. Rose is not going to be returning to her family. She told me last night that stepping off Titanic was really her running away. I admit, she's been miserable. She never wanted to marry the man that her mother had sit her up with. She never really did fit in with the world she was born into," It wasn't the whole truth, but it was close enough and it may even help Rose. She didn't believe Rose's story about wishing on a star, but she did believe that she had wanted to leave her life behind. That stepping off Titanic was no accident, and that Rose had no intention of returning to the life she had known. She just wanted to make sure that the girl was happy and safe and something told her that she would be both with Jack.

"So anything between them can grow?" Fabrizio arched a brow, feeling hopeful.

Trudy simply nodded. "But I suggest that Mr. Dawson gives her some sign of his affection."

"Not to worry. Leave it all to me, bella," Fabrizio winked, his mind coming up with a plan to get Jack and Rose talking some more.

...

It was another hour before Jack felt it was safe to leave his room that he shared with Fabrizio. He had just been too embarrassed to show his face and he still was a little nervous, but he knew that he couldn't hide forever. He was still going to have to face the girls...especially Rose. Who was to say how she felt about him now? He remembered the look in her eyes. There had been something there...something more than shock. He didn't know the name of what he saw, but it was something.

Spotting his portfolio on the table in front of the couch, he walked over without a word and sat down and turned to a blank sheet, planning to draw in order to take his mind off of his earlier embarrassment. Thankfully, Fabrizio and Trudy said nothing.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose emerged. She had finally succeeded in pushing the memories of Titanic to the back of her mind. She stopped as she spotted Jack on the couch and sighed. He still seemed so far away and she had no idea how to gain his affections. Things did not look to be as easy as she had thought that they would be and she had no idea what to do. She had never pursued a man before and she had no idea how to pursue someone like Jack.

"Rose! Come see what Fabrizio has made for dinner tonight!" Trudy waved her over as she spotted her staring in Jack's direction.

Thankful for the distraction, Rose walked to the kitchen area and joined Trudy at the counter, where Fabrizio was preparing two plates of food.

"What is it, Trudy?"

"It is called Lasagna. My momma's recipe. Here you go a plate, Rose," Fabrizio held out two plates. "Will you give this to Jack?"

The Italian nodded over to where Jack was sitting, his head bowed over the portfolio, seemingly oblivious to her presence. Rose looked back at Fabrizio as he winked at her.

"Jack would probably like some company as well, don't you say bella Rose?" Fabrizio smiled.

Rose looked at Trudy who only gave an encouraging nod.

"Thank you," Rose nodded, not knowing what else to say. It seemed that somehow she had gained an ally in Fabrizio. She didn't know how, but she was grateful for it.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to the couch, where Jack was busy sketching, the sound of his pencil moving across the paper was the only sound until she cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Hello, Jack. Fabrizio sent food over. He said that it's lasagna," She held the plate out, a slight smile playing across her lips as Jack looked at her with curious blue eyes.

He smiled in return and accepted the plate. "Thank you, Rose."

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her belly.

"Not at all. Have a seat," Jack shrugged, sliding his portfolio onto the table as he took the plate.

Rose sat down next to him and began to eat the delicious pasta dish that Fabrizio had made. She had eaten Lasagna before, but never homemade. It was the best lasagna that she had ever eaten. "This is delicious."

"Have you had it before?" Jack asked, curious.

"Yes, but it was never homemade like this," She confessed. "Fabrizio is a fabulous cook."

"He dreams of opening up his own restaurant once we reach America."

"That's a good idea. We need food like this," Rose smiled.

Jack couldn't help but return the smile. When Rose smiled, it lit up her face. Her eyes danced and she seemed younger than she was. He would love it if she smiled a lot more.

Rose sighed as another silence settled between them. Judging from the slight pink tinge of his cheeks, he was still a little embarrassed from earlier, which he shouldn't be. He was indeed a beautiful man in all aspects. She still wanted to run her fingers through his soft as silk hair, drown in his pretty blue eyes, and explore his muscular, yet slender body. She bowed her head as she felt her own cheeks heat up.

"You know...back in finishing school...there was this Janitor. His name was Howard. He was very polite, and shy. The girls used to tease him all the time. One day, I returned home early and Howard was cleaning the dorms. I went into the bathroom to take a bath. Somehow I had forgotten my towel. When I had finished, I had assumed that I was the only one on the floor, but I was wrong. Howard had just reached the dormitories, ready to mop when I stepped out without a stitch of clothes on. I screamed and ducked back into the bathroom while he went running downstairs, mortified by his mistake."

"What a mistake, huh?"

Rose just smiled and nodded. "I had recieved a good lecture from the head teacher and I don't know what had happened to him. He had probably lost his job."

"Good thing that Fabri can't fire anyone, huh?" Jack gave her a wry smile.

Rose laughed. "Yes. He would definitely fire me and Trudy."

Jack chuckled then looked at her, feeling touched that she was trying to make him feel better. "Thank you."

"I just wanted you to know that there's no need to be embarrassed. It happens to us all," Rose blushed.

Jack smiled, touched by her gesture. Not thinking, he leaned and kissed her cheek before contining on.

Rose was pleasantly surprised by the quick kiss. It wasn't a declaration of love, but it was something to have to do about feelings. For the first time since this adventure, she felt one step closer to Jack. Maybe a few more steps will lead her where she belonged. In Jack's arms, never to leave again


	11. Chapter 11

_April 12, 1912_

 _He was laying on the bench, staring up at the stars as he smoked a cigarette, contemplating his life up to that moment. It had been a good life, all considering that he was basically homeless with no prospect of a job. The best thing he and Fabrizio could do once they reach New York would be to head on to Wisconsin, where his house still stood. At least they would have a roof over their heads. Maybe Jack could find a job then and Fabri a girl. Or maybe they'd move on and ahead for warmer weather. The sky was the limit and the world was their oyster so to speak. They could do whatever they wanted._

 _The sound of running feet and sobbing brought him out of his thoughts. He sat up, just as a blur of black and red ran past him. Well that wasn't good. What was going on here? Curious, he got up off the bench and followed the sobbing girl to the stern of the ship. He got there just as she was fully on the wrong side of the rail, leaning over the freezing water._

 _He couldn't help but be alarmed. The girl was obviously first class and judging from her sobs, she was desperate. But why? What could have happened to this girl, a girl that had everything, to make her think that she had no other way out? He had to do something. He couldn't just let her jump! Nothing was worth dying like this! She needed help. He could go get it, but what if she jumped before he returned? He couldn't just leave her like this...maybe...if he could just talk to her...maybe he could make her see reason._

 _Swallowing down his nervousness, he took a few steps forward. "Don't do it..."_

 _The girl turned her head, her red curls blowing in the red and Jack stared in shock to see who it was. Rose, with tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _"Rose?"_

Jack sat up from his bed, his mind reeling from the dream he had just had. What was that? What had caused him to dream such a thing? Rose would never climb over the railing of a ship and try to jump! No matter how miserable they were! But there was something about that dream...something strangely familar, like it had really happened. But it hadn't. He and Rose hadn't met on a ship and she certainly hadn't been trying to jump to her death!

He laid back down, trying to get back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't take him. He was going to be up for at least a couple of more hours now. He always was when he woke up in middle of the night like this. Sighing, he got up out of bed and slipped on his clothes. Maybe a small walk would clear his head. He had no idea why he dreamed of Rose like that. It had seemed so real...as if it had been a memory rather than a dream...which was silly.

Making sure to be quiet, he stepped out of his room and walked out of the apartment door to sit on the front steps. He plunged his hands into his pockets, looking for his pack of cigarettes and matches when he heard something that sounded like a scream and the clear sounds of a struggle coming from around the side of the building.

Frowning, he got to his feet and quietly made his way to where the sounds was coming from, trying to move as quick as he could and at the same time remain quiet. He stopped and stared in shock at what he saw. It was Rose, trying to struggle out of the grasp of one of the neighborhood goons that sometimes roamed the streets, looking for victims. He probably saw Rose and thought she was an easy mark.

"Let me go!" Rose struggled, opening her mouth to scream, just for the man to cover her mouth with his dirty encrusted hands.

"Go ahead and scream, lady. No one around here will care enough to respond," the man snorted.

"That's not true," Jack stepped forward, clear anger in his voice. "That's my girl you're attacking. Take your fucking hands off of her!"

The man turned his head to glare at Jack, clearly not believing him. He had seen girls like this one. Her speech, the way she carried herself, it screamed first class. There was no way that she was with this boy who probably didn't even own the clothes he wore.

"Yeah right, kid. Get lost."

"I'm not going anywhere without Rose. Get away from her," Jack stood his ground, not backing down. In his mind, Rose was his responsibility. He wasn't going to leave her to this man. Plus, there was something else urging him on. He couldn't name it...it was like it was his destiny to save her. Which was silly, because the belief of destiny was Fabri's thing, not his.

"Piss off I said," The man turned back to Rose.

Jack didn't think. He just acted, his only objective being to get Rose away from the goon attacking her. He grabbed the man's shoulder and forced him to turn around to face him and sent a fist into the man's face so hard that he had no choice but to release Rose. Jack quickly grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her away from the wall and back around into the apartment building and into the small apartment that Jack had just left. Once Rose was safely through, he slammed the door shut and locked it securely behind them.

Jack turned to a pale Rose, who seemed to be in shock. "Are you alright?"

"Now I am," Rose nodded, her mind in a jumble. She had just taken a step out of the apartment, feeling like she needed some air...then that man had come and he grabbed her and wouldn't take no for an answer. She had been sure that she was going to be raped or murdered, maybe even both, but once again Jack had come to her rescue. Just like he had in the old timeline.

"What were you doing out there?" Jack asked, rubbing her shoulders, not liking how she seemed to be trembling. "Come on. Let's go to the couch. You can sit and relax there. You're safe now."

"I needed some air...I wasn't expecting...that to happen..."

"Of course not. That probably doesn't happen where you're from, huh?" Jack sat next to her, keeping his arms around her, much to Rose's relief. She felt safe with his arms around her like that. Like he wouldn't let anything get to her. Automatically, she leaned into his embrace and sighed.

"No it doesn't. Of course, I would never be going out at this time of night anyway. It was a very stupid thing for me to do..."

"Unwise. But not stupid. It's a good thing that I took a step out for a smoke," Jack pulled her closer, something inside him wanting to protect her from everything. "It's okay, now Rose. It'll be alright. Nothing's going to hurt you, not while I'm around."

"Thank you, Jack," She leaned her head against his shoulder, allowing herself to relax. "For everything..."

"Well, that's what friends do, right?"

"We're friends?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Jack chuckled, not wanting to admit that what he wanted was more than friendship, but he couldn't go there. She had a life back in the US. A life that included a fiancee that she probably loved.

"I like that. Friends," Rose sighed, pushing the wish to be more out of her head. For the evening anyway. Right now, she couldn't think of how to turn his friendship into something more, so for tonight, she'll be satisfied with that.

"You should get back to bed, I guess. It's late..."

"Not yet," Rose placed a hand on his knee, not ready to move. This was...it was so nice just to be close to him like this. To breathe in his scent and listen to his own breathing. Being so close to him...it made her feel peaceful for the first time since this adventure began. "Let's stay here for just a couple of minutes more..."

"If that's what you want..."

"It is," Rose sighed, cuddling closer.

Jack tightened his embrace and just sat there with her in his arms, the dream coming back to him. The Rose in his dream had been unhappy. She had been ready to jump to get out of something. He had no idea what, but he knew that he had wanted to save her. Then he had woken up, stepped outside, and did just that. He had saved Rose. And now...he wanted to be more to her than a friend...but that was impossible. First class girls did not fall in love with third class boys. That was just the way the world worked. But for that moment, while she sat there in his arms, her head against his shoulder, he could pretend that none of that mattered and that she could be his.

The next morning, Fabrizio and Trudy came out of their rooms and stopped and stared at Jack and Rose. They were both asleep, but Rose was leaning against a sleeping Jack, who had his arms protectively around her, as if shielding her from the world.

Trudy looked at Fabrizio, a question in her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Destino," Fabrizio grinned, happy for his friend. "Give it a few days bella Trudy."


	12. Chapter 12

_April 13, 1912_

Rose moaned as she came awake. She was sore and she was leaning against something warm. The memory from the night before had yet to flood her mind, so she was surprised to open her eyes to find herself held in the arms of Jack Dawson with his sleeping face so close to her own. Looking around, she saw that they had been sitting on the couch and had fallen asleep like this. That realization brought the memories. She had stepped out of the apartment late at night and ended up getting attacked. Lucky for her, Jack had came out and saved her. They had sat on this couch and talked and had fallen asleep obviously.

Rose looked up into his face and sighed wistfully. He was so handsome and kind, sweet, and heroic. Just like in the old timeline. In fact, last night would have been their first meeting, with Jack talking her back over the railing.

Her smile was sad as she reached up to gently touch his cheek, savoring the feel of his warm skin. "You're always there to save me, Jack."

He didn't answer, too lost in his own slumber. Sighing, she brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss, wanting to feel his lips against hers at least once. A gasp from Trudy made her immediately pull away.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt," Trudy stammered, not realizing that Jack was still asleep.

"Um, it's okay, Trudy. You weren't...I just...I needed...," She looked away from her friend, feeling embarrassed. "I needed to kiss him. Just once...in case he never loves me back..."

Trudy sighed, softening a little. "You still think that all of this is happening because of a wish?"

Rose sadly nodded. "I know it is. You'll see. Day after tomorrow...you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

Trudy sighed, not sure if what she was about to say was a good idea or not, but her employer turned friend looked so sad and nearly hopeless. She had to do something. "Fabrizio says that Jack is very fond of you. He's just nervous. He's not sure if he could really have a relationship with you. I mean...you two do come from different worlds..."

"But that didn't stop him in the old timeline," Rose frowned, confused. A part of her rejoiced that Jack liked her, but another part was dismayed to hear about his doubts. Why was it so different now?

"Perhaps it's because of the circumstances. Perhaps he knew for sure that you were unhappy before. He doesn't know that now. Maybe you should talk to him. Let him know that you don't plan to return to Philadelphia, that this is your escape from first class life."

Rose could hug Trudy! Of course! This time...it wasn't like it was on Titanic. The moment they met, it had been clear to Jack that she didn't love Cal! That she didn't fit into the world that her mother was trying to shoehorn her into! There was no way for him to know that now, unless she told him!

"I think you may be on to something, Trudy," Rose smiled, again gazing up at that face she loved so much.

"I'll start breakfast. We'll do things proper today. Men in the kitchen, really. What has this world come to," Trudy tsked, heading into the kitchen area.

Rose could only shake her head in amusement. Poor Trudy. If she was going to have a relationship with Fabrizio, she was going to have to let go of the notion that men don't cook. Sighing, she looked up at Jack, not wanting to move. She felt so safe and secure in his arms like this. She was afraid to move, not ready to wake him up, knowing that this embrace will end when those beautiful eyes opened.

"I love you," She smiled, the words feeling good coming from her lips. How she wished that he would say them back.

The tightening of his arms around her signaled that he was walking up. Taking advantage one last time, she hugged him back just as he opened his eyes and frowned. He looked around, at first confused, then blushed when he realized that he had his arms wrapped around Rose.

"Did we fall asleep on the couch?" He asked, his voice groggy.

"We did. I must say, it was the most comfortable sleep I've had in a long time," Rose giggled, hoping to keep him at ease. She didn't want to send him running back into his room in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry...I should have gotten you back into your room...or something..."

"Hush. Not another word. I'm fine. Like I said, I was comfortable. In fact, after what had happened last night, you made me feel very safe."

"Pardon me, Miss," Trudy looked up from her cooking. "What did happen last night?"

Rose blushed and looked away, embarrassed. She had been so stupid. She should have known better!

After all, she had spent a year on her own! What had she been thinking? "I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to take a step outside for some air and ended up getting attacked. Lucky for me, Jack came out and saved me."

"Oh dear," Trudy gasped.

"Not to worry, Trudy. I'm fine. Thanks to Jack."

"Just don't do that again, okay? If you need to take a late night walk, come get me. I'll go with you," Jack winked, beginning to get to his feet. It was time to start the day. Rose forced herself to smile, missing his arms around her.

"I promise, Jack. I'll come to you next time."

Jack winked at her once more before heading to his room to change into fresh clothes. Rose sighed and stared at the empty space where he was. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, Trudy."

"Talk to him, Miss. Rose. Tell him the truth," was all that Trudy could advise.

...

Jack entered the pub, deciding to go ahead and draw the patrons this time around. Rose had decided to come with him, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible and hopefully work up an opportunity to talk to him about her future plans, that do not involve her mother and Cal. If she was going to get Jack, he was going to have to know more about her life and her plans from here on out.

So far, conversation has been nonexistent. Jack's concentration had been fully on trying to draw something, but he wasn't having any luck.

"Did you get much done?" Rose asked, curious.

Jack shook his head, closing the portfolio. To be honest, he couldn't really concentrate. All he could think about was this morning, waking up with Rose in his arms. She fit in his arms so perfectly, as if she had been made for specifically him. It felt so wonderful to wake up with her like that and he wanted it again. But he knew that wouldn't happen. She had a life back in America that he couldn't be a part of. He didn't see her wanting to leave it behind.

"No, not really. But that's alright. I can always draw tomorrow," He gave her a wink. "Are you hungry Rose?"

"Not really," Rose sighed. "Just a little anxious...what if that man shows up?"

"The one from last night? Don't you worry about him. I won't let him get near you again."

"I don't want to get you in trouble Jack..."

"He'll be the one in trouble if he shows his face again."

Rose blushed and looked at the table and then back at Jack, who seemed to be studying her. "You are too kind to me. I never met anyone like you before. You're so easy to be around, easy to talk to. I feel like I can tell you anything."

"You can. You can tell me anything at all, Rose. I won't judge you," He took her hand, his mind replaying the dream from last night. The one where she had climbed over the railing and was wanting to jump.

"Like the truth of why I had really stepped off Titanic?"

Jack blinked, surprised by this. "I always thought it was an accident."

"It wasn't," Rose shook her head, looking down at the wood of the table."I stepped off that ship on purpose. To most...Titanic was a ship of dreams. To me...it was a slave ship, carrying me back to America in chains."

Jack frowned, not liking what he was hearing. What was going on with this girl? Why would she leave the safety of a luxery liner, just to end up with him and Fabrizio in a dingy apartment where they could barely take care of her, much less themselves? "Go on..."

"My mother...she's forcing me to marry this man...the son of a steel tychoon. Caledon Hockley," Even the name made her shudder in revulsion. She dearly hoped to never have to set eyes on the man again. "I was in our suite...and I was unpacking...but then I just felt sick to my stomach. I...I couldn't marry him. The thought of him still makes me sick...but I couldn't think of a way out...not really..."

"Oh Rose..."

"My life was plunging ahead and I was powerless to stop it...that was until I had gotten an idea. I was going to get off the ship and disappear into Southampton...but I didn't count on Trudy following me. But she did...well I was indeed feeling faint and scared at that point, because I was realizing the consequences to my actions. These past few days though...they reaffirmed what I had always known. I don't belong in that world of money and mansions. I belong in a life more simpler than that..."

"Rose...are you sure about this? I mean...life is not a picnic. There's more people out there like that fella that attacked you than people like Fabri and I. There's no galas, no polo matches. No caviar..."

The last part was said to make her smile, which worked. She giggled a little and nodded. "Well it's a good thing that I hate caviar, isn't it? Really, I know what I'm doing. The only regret I have is Trudy. She's lost her job and will have to find another. Even though, I sense that she and Fabrizio are enjoying each other's company more and more."

"That is true. Fabrizio is rather fond of Trudy. Well...as long as you're sure that walking away from everything you've ever known is what you want. It's a good thing that you met me and Fabri, Rose. We can help you. Not only here, but in America...that is if you want to keep traveling along with us..."

Rose couldn't help her smile. Of course, after a year of being on her own, she was used to it by now, but Jack wouldn't know that. In fact, this was great! "I'd love that very much, Jack. Maybe you can show me that pier in Santa Monica after all."

"That would be awesome," Jack chuckled, glancing outside, at the dock. "I don't know when we'll be able to sail for America though. I think Titanic was a once in a lifetime thing."

"I'm not in a hurry," Rose smiled, giving his hand a slight squeeze. He looked into her eyes and both of them paused, seeing the real affection that was between them in each other's eyes. It made both of their hearts beat fast. It made Rose wonder if Jack was already in love with her, then dismissed the thought. It had Jack thinking that maybe he did have a chance to have something real with Rose. Maybe he should pursue a romance with her. Only time would tell if it was worth it or not.

Somehow, he was beginning to think it was.

...

 _He was dreaming again. He had to be. He was dressed in a tuxedo, on the deck of a ship, walking beside Rose, who was also dressed in formal wear, even though her hair was damp from sweat and the curls were falling out of their style. His suit jacket was draped over her shoulders as they walked side by side singing a popular song from the year before. They both giggled as they completely messed up the lyrics._

 _Their voices faded away as they approached the first class entrance of the ship. Rose turned to him with a sad smile._

 _"Well, here we are," She slipped the jacket off of her shoulders and handed it back to him._

 _He smiled in return, also sad to see her go. "Here we are."_

 _"I don't want to go back," She gave a wry smile before looking up at the sky. The stars were bright tonight, taking both of their breaths away. "It's so vast and endless," She grabbed hold of one of the ropes holding a lifeboat in place. "We're so small. My crowd...we think we're giants but we're nothing but dust in god's eye."_

"There's been a mistake. You're not one of them. You got mailed to the wrong address," He chuckled, repeating what he had told her once before...in the real world.

 _Rose just laughed and looked at him with sparkling eyes. Her laughter was like music that one rarely heard, which was no wonder judging from the world she had come from. "I did, didn't I?" Suddenly she gasped and pointed at a small light shooting across the sky. "Look! A shooting star!"_

 _He came to stand close to her and watched the star's journey. "That's a long one. My pops used to tell me that every time you saw one, it's a soul going to heaven."_

 _"I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"_

 _He looked at her, realizing that he was standing close enough to kiss her and by the desire in her eyes, she wanted him to. "Why? What did you wish for?"_

 _They stared into each other's eyes for a second, considering doing the inappropriate thing. But the moment was broken by Rose, who gave a sad sigh and took a step back. "For something I can't have." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she took another step back. "Good night Jack."_

 _He watched her rush through the first class entrance, running farther and farther away from him. His heart ached at what he had seen in her eyes. She was a butterfly, wanting to break free from the jar that they had her trapped in. He wanted to open that jar and free her somehow, because Rose deserved that freedom...that happiness that her first class life could never give her. Did he dare try? Could he possibly succeed?_

Jack woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Another dream of him and Rose on a ship. What did it mean and why was he having them? One thing was clear, Rose hadn't been happy. What she had told him at the pub was proof of that. The Rose in the dream had been trapped and in need of his help on that ship But the real Rose...she had seemingly freed herself. So what was the dream trying to tell him?

His mind more confused now than ever, he laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the future held


	13. Chapter 13

_April 14,1912_

Rose woke up with a dark cloud hanging right over her head. She immediately knew what day it was and what was to happen that night. In the old timeline, her world had ran into an iceberg and by the next day, everything she had loved laid at the bottom of the ocean. In the old timeline, she had spent the day with Jack, falling deeper and deeper in love with him, just to lose him after fighting to keep him. But it was a new timeline now and Jack was nowhere near the destined to sink ship. They were all safe on dry land. But still, the memories haunted her and knowing the deaths that were awaiting all of those people...it killed her spirit.

Of course, Rose's sadness was not missed by neither Trudy or Jack. Trudy knew why Rose was so sad, but Jack was oblivious and was determined to get Rose to smile at least once that day. Not a fake smile that she had flashed him that morning, but a real honest to goodness smile. The kind that she had smiled in his dream as they walked along the deck.

Rose came out of her room, her mind full of the former timeline. She had woken up that day, giddy from the night before just to be met with Cal's rage. Then met by her mother, ordering her never to see Jack again. They had put the fear of a captive in her that day...but then Jack had came to her, told her how he had admired her and how he couldn't walk away without knowing that she'd be alright. That they wouldn't kill her spirit. She had walked away from him then. Wasted a good hour when she could have been spending it with him. But she had came to her senses and he had taught her how to fly.

But all of that was never to happen now. Things had changed. Her mother and Cal were far away and she was a stranger to her beloved Jack.

A stranger, who he was smiling at, his blue eyes sparkling with possibilities.

"Good morning, Rose," Jack greeted as she stepped into the living room.

"Jack," She gave a half-hearted smile.

"It's Sunday and I usually take time off from drawing for ten cents a piece. Why don't we spend the day together? I can show you more of Southampton if you like?"

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected an invitation to spend all day with Jack. "Just the two of us?"

"If you like," Jack chuckled.

"I'd like that a lot," Rose smiled, feeling her mood lift a little. She was sad that Titanic was going to sink and all those people were going to die. She wished that there had been a feasable way to save everyone, especially Mr. Andrews. But she knew that realistically, there was nothing she could do. No one would have believed her that the ship was going to sink and by time they did, it would be too late and her Jack would have been doomed. She could only save who she could...who was most important and that was Jack. He was here. He wasn't dead and she wanted to make the best of this second chance, not brood over the tragedy that was to happen at the end of the evening.

"Well, we better go now. We can grab lunch later," Jack smiled, holding out his hand for her to take. Rose simply smiled and slipped her hand into his. His grip was strong and familar and Rose was determined to hold on to him, no matter what. In the last timeline, this had been her one and only full day deeply in love with Jack Dawson. Hopefully, in this new timeline, there will be a lot more days in his presence to come.

...

Trudy frowned when she stepped out of the room to only find Fabrizio sitting on the couch reading a book that seemed to be written in Italian.

"Where is Rose and Jack?" She asked. She hadn't been aware that Rose had left. Not that she was the young woman's keeper, but with what she had shared with her and the mood she had been in earlier, Trudy wanted to keep an eye on her.

Fabrizio looked up and smiled. He had grown fond of the former lady's maid, just as Jack had grown fond of Trudy's former employer. "She's spending the day with Jack. Just the two of them. Jack thought it would cheer her up some. Or rather I thought it would cheer her up."

"Oh. Are you sure that was a good idea? I mean...where we come from, a man and a woman spending time alone is inappropriate...," Trudy chewed on her bottom lip. She frowned when Fabrizio burst into cheerful laughter. "What is so funny?"

"Bella, you told me Rose is not returning to her life in the first class. Would she really care about what is inappropriate?"

Trudy shook her head, feeling chastened. "I know she probably doesn't. Doesn't mean that she shouldn't. Not that I think Jack would be anything but a gentleman, it's just...not appropriate..."

Fabrizio sighed. "Bella. You need to let go of all the rules of that world. Let Rose be free. You be free too." To Trudy's surprise, Fabrizio patted the empty spot next to him. "Come sit with me, Trudy. Tell me what you are really worried about."

Trudy sighed, taking the seat next to Fabrizio, yet remaining quiet. She didn't know how to explain her worries. Should she tell Rose's secret? Would Fabrizio think Rose mad and warn his friend away from her? Maybe. Maybe he should...but then again, maybe this Jack was just the cure that Rose needed and she would be ruining that by telling Fabrizio.

"Rose has just been under so much stress...I'm afraid that it has all gone to her head and she's become...somewhat delusional. Not dangerously delusional or anything...but she may believe some things are true that can't possibly be," Trudy chewed on her bottom lip, deciding to go ahead and trust the kind Italian that had opened up feelings in her that she had no idea existed.

Fabrizio frowned. "I do not understand. What do you mean, delusional?"

Trudy sighed, feeling as if she was betraying Rose's trust. "Rose...she's built this fantasy that we all had sailed on Titanic. You, me, and Jack and of course her. She has come to tell herself that she had met Jack before and that they had fallen in love and that Titanic sank and Jack died saving her...oh and we died too, of course. She said that she mourned for a year and then made a wish on a falling star to have a do over and save Jack somehow."

Fabrizion pursed his lips and stroked his chin, his brown eyes considering what he had been told. His Nonna had told him all kinds of stories of people in pain making wishes on stars and that the souls attached would grant the wishes, depending on the emotions attached to the wish. Of course, he had never taken the stories seriously, but he had never outright dismissed them either. Really...from what Trudy had told him and how Rose looked at Jack...as if he was a long lost love...it explained a lot.

He took Trudy's hand, wanting her to know that he understood why she was worried. "My Nonna used to tell us stories of such events happening. Of course, we never really took them seriously...but the old ones...the stories they tell...sometimes there is truth to them. Perhaps...Rose is telling the truth..."

"Or perhaps she needs a sabbatical in the country to get her head straight," Trudy frowned.

"Perhaps...but has she ever made up a story like this before?"

"No. Never. I've seen her lie to her mother and it's always something...realistic. Like going to the museum when she's really going to volunteer at the Orphanage or visit a friend. She never made up anything fantastical like this. But it's so hard to believe. I mean...she claims that the Titanic is going to sink tonight. It's an unsinkable ship, it can't possibly sink..."

"Nothing is unsinkable, bella."

Trudy sighed, her brown eyes gleaming with tears. "I just don't know what to do. She's been so unhappy with her life and when I see her with Jack...it's like she comes to life and I like that. But I worry for her mental state."

"Do not worry, bella. We will find out tomorrow if what she says is true. If it doesn't happen, I'll talk to Jack. We'll get her help."

"But she can't go back to the life she had...she was so unhappy and she really likes Jack and..."

"We'll think of a way to get her that help and keep her free from her old life. Jack and I, we smart. We will come up with something. Do not worry, bella."

Trudy smiled, her blush intensifying. No one had ever called her by a pet name before and somehow it made her feel beautiful. "Thank you for your understanding. Now I don't feel so alone. I feel like I can help now."

"I will always be here for you, bella Trudy."

Looking into Fabrizio's warm brown eyes, Trudy believed him. No matter what may happen with Rose, she knew that she'll never really be alone again.

...

It's been two hours and Jack and Rose were now standing on the dock holding hands and staring at the large ship that was the Olympic, sister ship to the Titanic. Looking at it, it reminded Rose of the doomed liner. Thankfully, the ship was not to meet the same fate as it's sister...at least not yet.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Jack turned to Rose. Who just gave a nervous smile in return. "She'll be leaving for America on the 18th. Too bad we have no way to score tickets. That would be a nice trip back home."

Rose just forced a smile, hating the reminder of Titanic. It was like something was teasing her, reminding her of what had happened later on that night in the old timeline. "It doesn't look any bigger than the Maurtania."

Jack chuckled. "I bet it is."

"You're right. It's probably the same size as Titanic itself," Rose sighed, her eyes sliding over the docked ship, her head full of memories of Titanic. It was hard to believe that such a magnificient ship would be at the bottom of the ocean this time tomorrow.

Jack watched her as she looked at the ship, noticing the set expression on her face, as if she was contemplating the meaning of life or something just as serious. He had been unable to get a smile from her since they had left the apartment, but their day together wasn't over yet. Such a pretty girl should always have a reason to smile. He was determined to give her one.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, feeling a little peckish himself.

"Maybe a little."

"Come. We'll go to the place we first met. They have a great bangers and mash," Jack winked, pulling her hand in the direction of the pub, smiling as he noticed the shocked look on her face. "Don't look so surprised. How can a guy forget the place where a beautiful girl fell into his lap, huh?"

"Well a girl surely won't forget to waking up to prince charming smiling down at her," Rose teased, a small smile finally twisting her lips.

"Prince charming huh? Don't you mean Pauper Charming?"

"Nope. Prince. You're handsome, kind, and charming. Everything a prince should be," Rose sighed, enjoying the banter between them. She had to admit, she was enjoying the day, despite what she knew was to become of a certain ship. The important thing was that Jack was not on that ship. He was here on dry land, safe and sound thanks to her.

The pub wasn't terribly crowded when they entered. There were ten people in all inside. Two full tables, a few prostitutes at the bar and a man that Jack knew as not only their pimp, but the man behind sending Mary away as well. He had no intention of talking to him as he lead Rose over to an empty table near the window.

"Here we go. One with a view of the ship," Jack pulled out a chair for Rose to sit.

"Thank you," Rose smiled, deciding to push Titanic out of her mind. She wanted to enjoy her time with Jack, not brood over something that she couldn't change.

Jack simply smiled at her as he took a seat across from her. "This place isn't exactly five star, but the food is still good."

"What do you suggest?" Rose asked, taking a real look around at the pub. The last time she had been here, she had been so focused on Jack, she really didn't take a look around.

"The pancakes and sausage is good, but they have this shepards pie that is really great."

"I think I'll try that then, with a glass of orange juice."

"Good choice," Jack winked.

They were almost through eating when one of the prostitutes and her pimp approached the table. Rose frowned at how tense Jack became and wondered if there was a story there.

"Jack Dawson," The sharply dressed man with a mustache and slicked back hair greeted, approaching the table with his arm wrapped posessively around a blond prostitute's waist. "I haven't seen you in here for a while."

"I've been busy," Jack frowned, wondering why Mary's employer was approaching his table. His frown deepened as the man looked at Rose as if she was a new catch of the day. He reached over and took Rose's hand. "She's with me, by the way and she's not interested."

"Pity," The man gave a smirky smile. "She would probably bring in more than Mary had."

"Is there something that you want, besides my girl?" Jack glared at the man.

"Yes. I heard that you and your friend Fabrizio were trying to score tickets back home to America. I am always willing to help two young fellas out...for a price that is."

"It's true. We'd like to go back to America, all four of us. But we have no way of paying your price. Not a price that we are willing to pay anyway."

"How about winning the tickets then? I have four second class tickets for the Olympic. I'm willing to play you a game of poker with them as the prize. And perhaps dinner with your redhead."

"No!" Jack's answer was strong and unmoving.

"Why not?" Rose frowned, not liking a decision being made for her, even if it was Jack. Yes, he may have a good reason, but still, the decision was hers.

"Rose?" Jack looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious..do you know what he is?"

"I am very much aware of what he is, Jack But the decision should be mine and mine alone, not yours. I've had enough of people answerng for me for a lifetime," Rose argued, at the same time she wondered what she was doing arguing with Jack like this? How could he fall in love with her when she was going to argue with him? Then again, wasn't her stubborn nature the reason why he had fallen for her in the first place? "Mr..."

"Johnson," the pimp smirked, seeing how unhappy Jack seemed to be.

"Mr. Johnson, the terms are if Jack wins, we get the tickets. But if you win..."

"You have dinner with me. That is all I ask. Nothing inappropriate. I don't see why Mr. Dawson here would have a problem with that."

"It's what you'll try to talk her into," Jack glared at the man, his dislike for the pimp more than obvious.

"Not to worry Jack. I won't try to talk her into running away with me or anything," Johnson laughed.

"Rose please don't do this. He'll put you in a compromising position and you don't deserve that."

"Jack, it may get us back to the states. Besides, I have faith in your skills."

Jack sighed. Just the thought of Johnson being alone with Rose made him feel sick, but Rose wasn't going to see this any other way. He had no choice but to win this if he was going to keep that fucker away from her. Besides, she was right. It was a nice way home. "Four second class tickets on the Olympic?"

"Leaving on the 18th," Johnson grinned.

"And you'll keep your eyes off Rose. Don't even think about her."

The pimp just laughed. "Mary has been replaced so fast. She'd be hurt."

"She has nothing to do with this. This has to do with Rose. She's out of your league, heck she's even out of my league and I won't have you..."

"Okay, okay. I won't even think about your lady there. Now, shall we play?"

Jack sighed. He really didn't want to, but the tickets heading back home were too much to pass up. "Alright. Fine. Rose, you my good luck charm?"

Wondering who this Mary was, Rose simply nodded. "Of course."

 _One hour later..._

Rose peaked at Jack's cards and looked at Jack's opponent, trying to get some clue of what hand the pimp held. But like Jack's, Johnson's face was unreadable. She looked at the blond prostitute sitting by the older man's side, who just smirked at her.

"You're prettier than Mary," The blonde chuckled.

"Who's Mary?" Rose frowned, now did this woman have to do to Jack.

"One of Johnson's high end girls and the reason why Johnson and Jack are always at odds. But not to worry. Johnson had her sent away. Jack is all yours."

Rose blushed at the last part. "We're friends."

"If you say so," The girl chuckled.

"Silence, Lola. You distracting me," Johnson glared, before laying down his cards. "What say you, Dawson? Can you beat that?"

Jack frowned at the cards in his hands then at Rose. "Well Rose...I guess you better go shopping..."

"Oh there's no need for her to dress up," Johnson smirked, assuming that he had won.

Jack ignored him as he slammed his cards on the table. "Because you'll need new clothes for our trip back home! Full house!"

Jack's grin lit up his face as Rose stood up and cheered. "We won!"

"We're going home!" Jack whooped as Johnson grimaced, placing the four tickets onto the table.

Rose was so happy about the news that he forgot about it being the 14th , but everything else fled her brain when in his excitement, Jack grabbed and kissed her fully on the lips. It didn't last very long, only a few seconds. And then it was over, leaving the two of them blushing and staring at each other.

"Well, I am glad your day is made," Johnson grumbled, grabbing his hat. "Had no idea that you were so good at the game."

"Jack's lucky. He nearly won a ticket onboard Titanic when the girl there fell into his lap," The blonde giggled. "I ought to try that trick. It seems to work."

"We better go tell Fabri and Trudy, yeah?" Jack cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course," Rose smiled, still feeling his lips against hers.

Jack grabbed the tickets and then Rose's hand and lead her out of the bar, where they walked home in silence, their excitement tempered by that hurried first kiss. What did it mean? Did it count? And most of all, what to do about it?


	14. Chapter 14

Fabrizio and Trudy are still on the couch talking when Jack and Rose return hand in hand, wearing big smiles on their faces. The Italian and former maid look at each other confused by the good mood of their friends, wondering what had happened to cause such big smiles.

"Guess what Jack did!" Rose squealed, racing over to her friend.

"I am almost afraid to ask," Fabrizio stared at Jack, who pulled out four papers that looked like tickets and waved them in the air.

"Johnson wanted to me to play poker with him! Up for grabs was four second class tickets on board the Olympic heading back to America!"

"Dios Mio! Are you saying..."

"We're going to America Fabri! You'll finally get to see my hometown and become the millionaire you always wanted to be!" Jack laughed, racing over to his friend and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Jack is a natural at poker! I knew he'd win!" Rose laughed, watching Fabrizio cheer in excitement.

"When are we leaving, amico?" Fabrizio asked, gripping Jack's shoulders in excitement.

"The eighteenth, so get everything tied up here and be ready to sail," Jack explained. He looked over at Rose and blushed, remembering the kiss earlier. He had no idea what to say to her now. He just knew that he liked her and wanted her to be a part of his life. But could that really be possible? Especially now when she can go back home?

"Well, this is exciting. I don't know what I'm expected to do once we get back to America though. I'm out of a job," Trudy sighed, rubbing her hands against her dress, feeling lost and nervous.

"You can come with us, bella. Both of you," Fabrizio turned to her.

"Of course, both of you are welcomed," Jack also agreed.

"I'd like that," Rose accepted the offer.

"But Rose, your mother and Cal..."

"I'll face them when I'm ready, Trudy. Which won't be anytime soon. I need to get my own life started away from them before I even speak with my mother again," Rose sighed, sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry that my running away has affected you the way it has..."

"Oh don't be sorry, Rose. It's been fun and if you hadn't ran away, I would never have met Fabrizio and he's rather nice and you wouldn't have saved I mean met Jack. I think it worked out rather well."

"This calls for celebration! I make pasta tonight!" Fabrizio rubbed his hands together, excitedly. "I go out now and buy ingredients. Trudy will you join me?"

Trudy was conflicted. She rather pull Rose aside and talk to her about returning to Philadelphia, but she couldn't say no to that charming smile that made her insides flutter. "Alright."

"We will return," Fabrizio waved, leading Trudy out of the apartment, leaving Jack and Rose alone, staring at each other, the earlier kiss clearly on their minds.

It was Jack who broke the silence first. "So you really want to come with us?"

Rose simply nodded. "Yes. The past few days...they've been the best time I've ever had and I really like being with you. Next to Trudy, you've become the best friend I've ever had."

That was not a lie. Back in the old timeline, Jack had been her best friend. No one had understood her or had stood up for her or tried to help her as much as he had. It was no different in this timeline. Sure, she had disgreed with him earlier, but he hadn't made her feel naive and foolish. He had pushed aside his concern so she could make her own decision. No one in her old first class life had ever done that for her.

"Really?" Jack couldn't help but be shocked by that. He had thought that Rose would have tons of friends. She wasn't only beautiful. She was smart, funny, adventurous, and brave. She was also very kind and compassionate and cared about people, even when they weren't on the same level as her. Like her relationship with Trudy. He had been impressed that Rose had seen her maid as more of a friend than an employee.

"Yes. You can say that the people that one could call my friends in my old life...they're more acquaintances really. I just don't have very much in common with them. Of course, my mother had chose them all for me. She wouldn't allow me to be friends with the free thinking women of society, like Molly Brown."

"Isn't she that woman who's husband struck gold?"

Rose nodded. "She's my role model you can say. She's outspoken, she sticks up for what she believes in and she doesn't take any crap off of anyone and she doesn't care one bit that she's 'new money' as my mother likes to call her. She is a woman of our times and I admire her a great deal."

Jack simply smiled. "She's your Monet, huh?"

Rose giggled and sat down on the couch. "He's your role model?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I love his works. When we were in Paris, I saw him in person! I was right outside his gate and he was painting in his garden. I almost called out to him, but I chickened out. What does one say to their role model, huh?"

"Hello," Rose smiled as he sat next to her.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Jack laughed.

"You could have showed him your portfolio."

"That would have been too much. I'm terrified of what he may say. After all, the critics in Paree didn't think much of my stuff."

"The critics in Paree have no taste, obviously. Your drawings are beautiful, Jack. You capture peoples very souls..."

"You think so?"

Rose simply nodded. She blushed as their eyes met and she again felt the electric energy between them that had pulled them together once before in the old timeline and was pulling them together now.

"You have a lot of faith, Rose," He simply stated, noticing the energy in her eyes.

"In you I do," She sighed, wishing that he would kiss her again, but more slowly this time so she could truely savor it.

"You're sweet," Jack smiled, getting to his feet. "Well, I guess I had better put these tickets in a safe place. We'll be needing them not too long from now."

"Yeah...," Rose sighed as Jack walked away, breaking the spill. For a second there, they had been really connecting, at least she had thought so. She hadn't been ready for that connection to end.

...

 _"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes...up she goes..."_

 _She stared up at the starfilled sky, waiting to just fade away. Trying to ignore the biting cold and the cold grip clinging to her hand. Hearing something, she turned her head to see the brightness of a flashlight and a silhouette of a boat with people on it._

 _Jack was right! They came back! They were saved! She turned on her stomach and shook Jack's pale hand, trying to wake him up._

 _"Jack! There's a boat! There's a boat Jack!"_

 _There was no answer. He didn't move, his eyes remained close, and worse of all, there was no fog escaping his nose and mouth, signaling that he was breathing and still alive. His beautiful hair and face, framed in ice, remained forever closed._

 _But she refused to accept it. She couldn't. Jack had been alive just moments ago, making her promise to survive. Telling her about how they were going to grow old and have lots of babies. He wouldn't die! He wouldn't leave her all alone like this!_

 _"Jack, there's a boat!" She tried again, shaking his hand even harder, trying to talk as loud as she could, despite her voice being so hoarse from the cold. "Jack there's a boat! Jack!"_

 _It was no use. He wasn't waking up. He'll never wake up again. The realization hit her hard. After all that had happened, all that they had gone through to be together, he was gone. The North Atlantic had taken him from her, despite her best efforts._

 _"Jack," She sobbed, pressing her cheek against his frozen hand. "There's a boat Jack..."_

 _It didn't matter. It was too late. He was gone, leaving her to make it count on her own. He had probably known that it would end like this. That was why he had made her make that promise, he knew that he wouldn't be with her. It made her angry, yet sad. How dare he make her promise the impossible? Didn't he know that it all meant nothing without him? How was she to go on now?_

 _Feeling her hand trapped in his cold grip, she was reminded of her promise. It had been his final wish for her to live. He had made that clear. He had done it all for her and she owed it to him to survive...to keep her promise. She may not want to go on, but she had to. She had to live not only for herself, but for Jack too. It had been the last thing that he had asked of her. It would be the one thing that she would do._

 _Opening her eyes, she was dismayed to see the lifeboat rowing away, thinking that there were no more survivors. She couldn't let them leave like that. She had to get on that lifeboat._

 _"Come back! Come back!" She called, but it was useless. Her voice was too weak. Looking around, she saw the corpse of an officer with a whistle in his mouth. Sobbing, she yanked her hand out of Jack's frozen grip and gave his hand one last kiss._

 _"I'll never let go. I promise," She then released his hand and watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the ocean. Sobbing, she slipped off of the door and swam over to the body of the officer and used the whistle to get the lifeboat's attention._

 _..._

Trudy frowned as she gave up on getting any sleep. The whole night had been Rose tossing and turning, whimpering and moaning. She had tried to comfort her sleeping friend by placing a gentle hand on her arm. Most of the time, it worked. Rose would quiet down. Then a few minutes later, she was back at it again.

This time it was worse than she had ever seen. Rose was kicking off her covers, moaning about it being so cold, saying that she'll never let go, and loudly calling for Jack. Afraid that she'd wake up the men, Trudy tried to quiet Rose down, but it was no use. She was too deep into the dream.

"Miss. Miss, calm down!"

The door then opened to reveal Jack and Fabrizio, both looking groggy. "Trudy? I heard Rose calling me..."

"I'm afraid she's having a bad dream and I can't calm her...I'm so sorry," Trudy apologized, knowing that Rose would have been mortified about waking the boys up.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked, knowing that opening the door had already been rude enough. He had been worried about Rose when he heard her calling his name. But now he felt the manners that his mother had taught him closing in.

"Of course. Maybe you can help her better than I can," Trudy got up and walked over to Fabrizio as Jack went to tend to Rose.

Jack sat down on the side of the bed and lifted the sobbing girl into his arms, rocking her against his chest and stroking her hair. "Rose. Rose, wake up. You're having a nightmare Rose..."

Slender fingers gripped his shirt as Rose pressed her tear stained face against his chest as loud sobs erupted from her as she remained in the grips of the dream/memory.

"Jack, there's a boat. Wake up...there's boat...I'll never let go..."

Jack looked over at Trudy and Fabrizio, feeling helpless. It was obvious that her tears were getting to them as well, each sob breaking their hearts. Whatever was she was going through in her dream, it was bad and it had to do with him.

Not knowing what else to do, he gave her a few gentle shakes and loudly called her name until green eyes popped open wide to stare into his own through a curtain of tears that tore at his heart. He hated seeing her cry like this.

"Jack...?"

"That's right, it's Jack. You were having a nightmare...a pretty bad one by the looks of it..."

A sob burst forth as she fell into his arms and cried the tears that had refused to come in the old timeline. She had been in shock then. Her whole world had sank from beneath her, taking the love of her life with it and her brain couldn't process it normally. It took all she had to move forward from day to day. There had been no room for crying over her loss. But now here, in this room, far away from the sinking Titanic and the freezing waters that had stolen Jack from her, Rose could cry. She could grieve and feel the pain that was too great to describe. So she buried herself in the arms of a very alive Jack and cried for the loss of the Jack she had once known, the one that she had been unable to save, despite how hard she had tried to do so.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Trudy asked, her heart aching for the girl that had become such a good friend to her.

Rose looked up to see Trudy and Fabrizio in the door way, looking at her with sad, concerned eyes. Trudy and Fabrizio, they had died on Titanic along with Jack...but they were here because of her wish...and Jack, he was here too. The realization hit her as she looked up into concerned blue eyes. Relief filled her as she tightened her hold on him..

"Jack...Jack you're alive," She sniffed.

Jack could only chuckle and gently push a red curl away from her eyes. "The last time I checked I was. Are you okay? That was a pretty loud nightmare you were having there."

It was then she remembered all of it. Living a year without Jack. Wishing on the star on the anniversary of the sinking. Being given a chance to save Jack, and now here she was. Successful in saving the man she loved, but he didn't love her back...not yet anyway. Not as far as she knew. "It was horrible..."

"Do you want talk about it?"

She couldn't. She couldn't even think about it much less talk. So she shook her head no. "I can't...not right now...you had died and...it's too horrible..."

Jack frowned at the dying part. The way she was crying was the way one would cry over someone they loved and lost. How could she possibly love him like that when they had just met? Why would the dream be so intense? Did it matter? The point was that it had upset her that she was still trembling and had a tight grip on him, not wanting to let him go .

"It's okay, Rose. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Not able to take laying down alone, Rose asked Jack to take her into the living room. Fabrizio and Trudy ended up going back to bed as Jack and Rose sat on the couch, with Jack keeping Rose in his arms, letting her lean against him with her head on his chest, where she listened to the strong beat of his heart. He gently stroked her hair, glad that she felt safe enough with him like this.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am now...I'm sorry that I woke you."

"Don't be. I'm happy to be here for you, Rose. I always will be. Whenever you need me, no matter what."

"I...I...love you Jack," She sighed, going ahead and making the confession. He had to know by now anyway, with the way she cried over that dream. "I don't know if it was love at first sight or when it happened, but I've fallen in love with you."

Jack sighed. He had suspected that, with her tears over that dream. But he was still confused over his own feelings and hers as well. What if this was just an infatuation and what did it say about whatever it was he had felt for Mary, if he was to fall in love with Rose so fast? He had thought that it was love with Mary, but now he highly doubted that. The way he felt for Rose, it was so much stronger...but he was afraid to call it love. But what else could it be?

"You don't have to love me back," Rose continued, her heart breaking if that was the case, which it probably was. She didn't know. But she did know how she felt and she was tired of hiding it. She needed him to know. Even if the feelings were never returned.

"I can't say that I don't love you back. I do feel something really strong for you Rose...it may be love...I'm just confused on whether it is or not and I don't want to hurt you. I rather die than to cause you any tears," Jack sighed.

Rose closed her eyes, not surprised by the answer. But she had hope. He didn't say that he didn't return the feelings. Just that he was confused about them. Maybe if they talked it over. What may be standing in the way, confusing him about his own feelings? What was causing him to hold back in a way that he hadn't in the old timeline? Then she remembered what that girl in the pub mentioned.

"Would this have to do with Mary?" Rose asked, afraid of the answer, but needing to know.

"Kind of."

"Would you tell me about her? You don't have to if you don't want to," to be honest, hearing him talk about this Mary would push the fresh memory of the former timeline away.

"Sure. Mary...she was one of Johnson's high end prostitutes. He had her working at one of his high priced clubs where the rich and powerful frequented. She had me draw her quite a lot, much to Johnson's unhappiness. He felt that drawing her would lead to something more and since I couldn't afford her, I would be gettng something for free. So we kept our meetings secret."

"What happened next?" Rose asked.

"Well...feelings developed and we cared about one another. We began seeing each other, secretly of course. It went on for a good month. Then Johnson found out and he sent her to Paris. She barely had enough time to say goodbye. I was hurt for quite awhile. I mean...I thought it was love..."

"But you don't think so now?" Obviously it wasn't, because in the old timeline, Jack had never mentioned a Mary. In fact, he had been fully into her, going as far as to sacrifice his own life, so Mary couldn't have been more than an infatuation at best. But she couldn't say that to Jack. Only he knew his feelings and he had to come to that solution himself.

"I'm suspecting that it wasn't. For one, she refused to stop prostituing for Johnson, claiming that she needed the money. That she couldn't trust that I would take care of her. I mean...if she really did love me, she would have given it up. Then there's my part...if I was so in love with her, I wouldn't be having these feelings for you. I mean...it's strange. We only known each other for a short time...but I feel like I've known you all my life. Like we were meant to be or something.

"What does that say about me? To fall in love again so quickly like that?"

"Maybe it doesn't say anything. Love happens when it happens. It doesn't care who it is or what circumstances the person is in. I'm supposed to be in love with Caledon Hockley, but it never happened. But when I met you...it's like the world came alive and I could actually breathe."

"I just...I just have to think it through before I can say for sure. I do feel something for you, but...I don't really know what to call it yet..."

"That's okay, Jack. I can wait. You're worth all the waiting in the world," Rose tearfully smiled, her heart aching, yet that was okay too. It was a good ache. "I just wanted you to know that I do love you and I hope that we do have a future together. I don't want you to ever have to question my part in this."

Jack just smiled and looked into her eyes, seeing the truth of her declaration. She was such an amazing girl and it touched him that she was brave enough to declare her feelings for him. A large part of him wanted to do the same and return those feelings. But a small part still held back. He had to reconcile his feelings for Mary first before he could move forward with Rose.

Rose on her part couldn't help but wonder why this Mary was a issue now when she hadn't been in the old timeline. Did she even exist in the old timeline and was just an obstacle in this reality? Or was there something specific in the old timeline that made this Mary a nonissue? She really couldn't say. Jack was not a liar, nor was he creul or a womanizer. She knew that much of him and frankly, this Jack was the same as the Jack in the old timeline. So something must be different. Not that it mattered now, because the old timeline no longer existed. She was no longer dealing with those issues. The issues she was dealing with were new and unique to this reality and it was those issues she was going to have to deal with if she wanted Jack to be a part of her life.


	15. Chapter 15

_April 15, 1912_

 _His whole world was nothing but a thousand knives stabbing him all over his body. He had only been this cold once, and that was when he had fallen through some thin ice back in Chippewa Falls when he was a kid. This was somewhat worse,because in Chippewa Falls, his father had pulled him out. He had only been in the water for a minute, maybe not even that long. Here, there was no one to pull him out. There was nowhere to go for relief. The only thing he could do try his best to focus on Rose and hold her hand until the cold finally reached his heart._

 _Glancing to his right, he saw that the officer with the whistle in his mouth was now dead, meaning that it wouldn't be long now. He could only hope that the boats would come back in enough time to save Rose._

 _Rose. She was just laying there, clinging to his hands, pale, wet, and hopeless. He couldn't let her give up hope though. He had to give her something to hold on to besides his hand. He needed her to survive._

 _Barely able to talk thanks to the cold, he tightened his grip on her hand, getting her attention."It's just going to take them a couple of minutes to get the boats organized," He paused, forcing himself to take a deep breath and push his way though the cold and his own shivering. "I don't know about you, but I intend to w-write a s-strong worded letter to the white star line about all of this."_

 _He tried to smile at her, trying to give her some hope of living. But he knew he failed by her next words._

 _"I love you, Jack," She stated. She sounded so young and scared._

 _He looked at her grimly, yet determined. "Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbyes. Not yet. Do you understand me?"_

 _"I'm so cold."_

 _"Listen Rose. You're going to get out of here. You're going to go on. You're going to make lots of babies and watch them grow. You're going to die an old old lady. Warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night. Not like this. Do you understand me?"_

 _"I can't feel my body."_

 _He felt the cold work it's way up even further towards his heart. He indeed wasn't going last much longer. He had to get this out. He had to let her know that he had no regrets. That she had been the best thing to ever happen to him. "Winning that ticket, Rose was the best thing that had ever happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that Rose. I'm thankful."_

 _She was sobbing now, her tears freezing as they hit the air. He tightened his grip on her hands and met her gaze with his own, needing to get this one thing out before the freezing cold took him._

 _"You must do me this honor...you must promise me that you'll survive...that you won't...give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopeless...promise me now Rose...and never let go of that promise..."_

 _"I promise..."_

 _"Never let go...," He could only manage a whisper now, barely having enough strength left._

 _"I'll never let go, Jack...I'll never let go..."_

 _With the last of his fading strength, he sealed that promise by forcing a smile and kissing her hand before letting his gaze leave hers before drifting into darkness, satisfied that Rose had promised to survive and make her life count..._

Jack gasped for air as he woke up to find himself on the couch, holding a sleeping Rose. He looked around with wide eyes, the dream still with him. It had been a kaladescope of visions. From Walking with Rose on the deck of a ship, a first class dinner where they couldn't stop looking at one another, a party with people who spoke different languages. A kiss at the bow of a ship. Drawing her nude, like one of his french girls. Running away from some servant just to end up making love in a car. Her telling him that she was getting off the ship with him when it docked just for an iceberg to come into the picture, sending the ship to it's doom...then the last one...with him sacrificing his life to save hers, making her promise to survive without him...

The strange thing about it though was that it didn't feel like a dream, something that his mind made up...but a memory. Something that had happened a long long time ago that he had long forgotten...but that was impossible. He had only met Rose a few days ago. It had been the first time that they had ever met. Yet...his feelings for her were stronger than he had ever felt before. They virtually matched the feelings he had in that dream. In that dream, he had loved her with his whole heart. His love had been so deep, that he hadn't minded dying as long as she lived. That had been all he had wanted, his last and final wish. One didn't sacrifice their life for a girl they just liked or was infatuated with. No...a love like that...one that you would die for...it was deep and true. That kind of love...it was a love that only soulmates shared.

He looked at the girl in his arms, marveling at how perfectly his arms fit around her. How natural it felt to simply hold her like this. Knowing that he would protect her from any and everything. It was becoming clearer and clearer to Jack. In fact, that last vision, it had really brought things into focus. It was more than just liking Rose. It was more than fondness and infatuation. Was it love? Was it the kind of love that he had for her in the dream?

In fact, why did he even have that dream? What was the purpose?

"Jack? How is she?" Fabrizio asked, coming out of their bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had gone back to bed worried about the pretty redhead. She had grown to be a friend, just as good as Jack. Plus, Trudy cared about her as well.

"She's okay now. She's sleeping quietly, no nightmare in sight," Jack sighed, stroking her hair, his eyes never leaving her.

Noticing how his friend was handling the girl in his arms, Fabrizio had to smile. "You love her, yes?"

"She's in love with me. She told me last night," Jack sighed.

"But how do you feel about her? Do you love her back?"

Jack looked at his friend, the conflict clear in his eyes. "I...I think I do. If I go by that dream I had last night, I definitely do."

Fabrizio frowned and sat on the opposite side of Rose. "Want to talk about it, Amico?"

"Well...it's strange. These dreams started a few nights ago really. We met Rose on Titanic. We had won those tickets after all. She was unhappy in her engagement to her fiancee and we became close. There was an accident. The ship sank and...I ended up giving up my life for hers after making her promise to survive without me. Sure, that dream could have been influenced by hers...but it felt different and the emotions...I was definitely, fully in love with her. There was no question about it..."

"Wow," Fabrizio blinked, remembering what Trudy had shared with him. What Jack had described...it kind of gave proof to what Trudy had told him. Could it be true?

"Is there a question of your feelings now?"

"Kind of. What does it say about me, Fabri? I mean...I had really cared about Mary. What does it say that I can fall for another girl so deeply?"

Fabrizio sighed, sitting back against the cushions. "It says that maybe Rose is your destinio, Amico. Not Mary, who would not even quit her profession for you. You and Rose were meant to meet. Meant to fall in love. Meant to be together. True love...it comes once. You have to grab it when it does."

"I don't want to hurt her..."

"The only way you hurt Rose is by denying your feelings for her. I do believe that you return her feelings, Jack. I have never seen you look at anyone like you look at her. You look at her like she's a precious flower."

"If this is love I feel...then why did it hurt so much when Mary left?"

"Infatuation can feel like love. But if it had been real, she would have quit what she was doing and you would have fought harder to keep her."

What Fabrizio said made sense. He hadn't really fought for Mary and she hadn't really fought to stay with him either. He had a feeling it would have been different if it had been Rose. He had a feeling that he would follow her to the ends of the earth if need be.

"Destiny, huh?"

Fabrizio just smiled and nodded. "Don't brush it off as romantic superstition. It exists."

"How is she?" Trudy was next to emerge from her room.

"Sleeping peacefully," Fabrizio smiled, getting to his feet and walking over to Trudy. "I have to go to market for eggs. Want to join me?"

Jack smiled as he watched Fabrizio and Trudy. Fabrizio seemed to have found someone as well, but unlike Jack, there was no confusion about his feelings. He sighed, wondering why it couldn't be as easy for him as it was for Fabrizio. Why couldn't he just let himself be in love with Rose instead of questioning himself like this?

"I'd like that...but what about Miss. Rose? I don't feel right just leaving with her having nightmares, Trudy frowned, eying her sleeping employer turned friend.

"Not to worry. She's not having any nightmares now. She's sleeping peacefully. Plus, I'm here. I'll take care of her," Jack reassured the worried maid.

"Well...alright. We will be back soon," Trudy nodded, grabbing her purse before following Fabrizio out the door, leaving Rose in the arms of a contemplative Jack.

...

Fabrizio and Trudy walk through the market place hand in hand, their purchased eggs safely in a bag hanging from Trudy's arm. They had walked in silence the whole time, not knowing what to say, but Fabrizio couldn't take the silence anymore. Plus, he wanted to share what he had learned from Jack.

"Jack dreamed that he gave his life for Rose last night. He had also been having dreams that we won those tickets we were playing for the day we had met you and that he had met Rose on Titanic and they had a love affair," the Italian simply stated, causing Trudy to look at him sharply.

"That doesn't mean anything. I mean...he could have been influenced by Rose's nightmare..."

"True, bella. He could have. But I have a feeling that it was not Rose's nightmare that caused the dream. I think it was destino. I think that something is reminding Jack of what they once had. I think that it's likely that Rose told the truth."

Trudy frowned, not knowing what to think. Wishing on stars and second chances? That was impossible in her mind! Besides, if it were true, wouldn't there be news of a sinking by now? After all, according to Rose, the ship would have sunk in the wee hours of the morning!

"The Unsinkable sank! Titanic hit Iceberg! Great disaster on maiden voyage!" A loud voice rang out. Both Trudy and Fabrizio spotted the newsie holding a newspaper up over his head, declaring the shocking news.

"Titanic sank! 1500 dead! Carpathia on way to New York!"

Startled, Fabrizio and Trudy rushed up to the boy.

"How much for a paper?" Trudy questioned.

"A pound a piece, Miss," The newsie held his hand out. Fabrizio dug in his pocket and gave the money to the boy and grabbed the paper from his hand.

They found a bench and sat down and read the news, both of them growing paler by the minute.

"Dios mio," Fabrizio gasped once they finished the article. He looked at Trudy with wide eyes. "Do you know what this means, bella?"

Trudy felt sick as she nodded her head, no longer able to hide from the truth. "She was telling the truth. We were supposed to be on that ship. All four of us. Three of us were supposed to have died last night and this morning..."

"And one of us had survived...survived to make a wish on a star...my nona was right..."

"I don't know what to do...I thought she was delusional," Trudy bowed her head, feeling bad for not believing Rose. Yet, how could she believe her? What Rose had shared sounded like something out of a fantasy novel!

"We go home and show her the newspaper. Jack needs to know too...maybe it'll help clear up his confusion," Fabrizio stroked his chin. "One thing is obvious. Jack and Rose are destino. We have to help them realize that too...or rather help Jack realize his amore for Rose."

"Do you think we really should?"

"Rose's wish only happens with soulmates, bella. They were meant to be, or else her wish would have gone unanswered."

Trudy sighed, feeling like she had just been sucked into another world where anything was possible.


	16. Chapter 16

Trudy and Fabrizio returned to a quiet apartment. Jack was on the couch sketching and Rose was sitting beside him, staring at the floor, thinking about the sinking and what had happened in the old timeline and where to go from here, now that the disaster had occurred. Trudy silently walked up to her and handed her the newspaper. Rose looked at the front page headline and then up at Trudy.

"I suppose that you believe me now."

"I don't have a choice but to believe you. Fabrizio knows as well. Now you need to tell him," Trudy nodded at Jack, who had looked up from his drawing with a frown.

"Tell me what?"

Rose simply handed him the newspaper. He frowned and then his face paled as he read the headline. "Fuck...this happened last night?"

Both girls grimly nodded.

Jack looked at Fabrizio."Sven and Olaf..."

Fabrizio frowned and bowed his head. "Maybe they survived...maybe they're on their way to America on the rescue ship."

Rose highly doubted that. Something told her that they had gotten the deaths meant for Jack and Fabrizio, which made her feel awful, because if it hadn't been for her interference, they would have lived. But then again, she did not regret saving Jack and Fabrizio. They had not deserved to die the way they had in the old timeline.

"Well it look like you two did the right thing leaving the ship after all," Jack tossed the paper onto the coffee table, trying not to think of the dream he had. He didn't want to think about why he would dreamed such a thing, especially on the night of the disaster. What was that? Some kind of premonition?

"I...I need to take a walk," Rose suddenly got to her feet, feeling crowded and way too hot. She needed to get outside...get some air...something to keep everything from closing in on her.

"Rose?" Jack frowned, concerned. He didn't like how pale she had just gotten.

"My shoes, Trudy..."

"I'll get them, Miss," Trudy rushed into the bedroom.

Jack got to his feet, concerned. "Rose, what's wrong? You don't look well..."

"I need air," She held on to Jack's shoulders, feeling her emotions swell up inside her. She knew it was coming...she knew that it would make the papers...but she had never planned on how to deal with it when it finally happened.

"Here you go, Miss," Trudy arrived with her shoes, clear worry in her eyes. She had no idea what to expect to happen now.

Tears appeared in Rose's eyes as she sat back down and struggled to get them on. Jack was soon there helping her, his eyes full of concern for her. Once the shoes were on, she got back onto her feet, just to collapse back onto the couch, the tears now freely flowing.

"Oh Rose," Jack frowned, thinking that she was crying over her mother, not to mention the stress from the nightmares getting to her. "Look, your mom is a first class lady. I am sure that she was one of the ones rescued. And the dream last night...I had strange dreams too, but that was all it was. Besides, there was nothing that you could have done to stop it from hitting that iceberg."

To Jack's dismay, that seemed to make her tears worse. He didn't know that her dream wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. He didn't know how she decided to not try to save the whole ship but only him, because she believed it impossible.

But what if it hadn't been impossible? What if they had believed her? After all, in the old timeline, Thomas Andrews, the ship's designer, he had liked and admired her. What if she had gone to him first thing? Not to mention the two swedes that had kept their tickets when she had fallen into Jack's lap...she had as good as murdered them. She had thought of none of that at the time. But now that the disaster had finally happened, she couldn't help but think of it.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and just let her cry, believing that she was crying for the people that she had left behind. He looked at a worried Trudy and Fabrizio, both suspecting what was going through Rose's head.

"May I speak to her alone?" Trudy finally spoke, feeling like someone who knew the full story should be the one comforting Rose.

"Come Jack. You can help me cook," Fabrizio motioned towards the kitchen area.

Jack hated leaving Rose's side when she obviously needed him, but Trudy was her friend too. Maybe she could help her more than he could. "Alright," He gave Rose's hand a reassuring squeeze before getting up and joining Fabrizio in the kitchen area.

Trudy sat down in Jack's place and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You were right. The ship sank. Both Fabri and I believe you now."

Rose nodded, giving Trudy a glance, before returning her attention to the floor. "I...I feel so guilty. I don't regret saving Jack, you, and Fabrizio. I'm happy about that..."

"It's the others. The ones that you couldn't save..."

"And the ones that died in Jack and Fabrizio's place. The men they were playing poker with. They had lived long lives in the old timeline, but thanks to me, they're dead. I...I should have tried something else...something that would have saved the entire ship. Maybe if I had talked to Mr. Andrews...he had liked me in the old timeline. He was the one that admitted that there was not enough boats. He was the first to confirm the sinking, and without his help, I would never have found Jack...and how do I think him with my second chance? I allowed him and his boat to sink," Rose sniffed. "And all I can think about is thank god, Jack wasn't on that boat. Thank god, I saved him and now we can live happily ever after. Even though I don't know if he even returns my feelings..."

"Miss...they wouldn't have believed you. All of us...we listened to the hype. We made ourselves believe that a ship can be unsinkable. That the way it was designed was safe. There were others in charge, not just Mr. Andrews. Even if he believed you, they would have to believe you too. There was nothing that you could have done to save the ship and it's passengers. You could only save who you could," Trudy wrapped her arms around Rose. "Don't cry, Miss. None of it is your fault. Trying to save everyone, you would have lost the one you were trying to save, and you did manage to save two more as well. That is something."

Rose simply nodded, leaning into Trudy's embrace. Her former maid had a point. There would have been no way to convince Captain Smith to make different choices. Everyone would have thought her mad and she would have lost Jack anyway. It would have been a waste of her wish. But she had managed not only to save Jack, but to also save Trudy and Fabrizio as well and that was a good thing.

"You're right...it just...hurts..."

"I know, Miss. I know...but everything will turn out alright. And Fabri says that Jack is having dreams and his feelings for you are growing. He will be yours again soon, I do think."

"Jack...what am I going to tell him, Trudy? Should I tell him the truth? What would that accomplish?" Rose sighed, thinking about the kind artist and her feelings for him. "He'll think I'm insane."

"Maybe not. He's been dreaming of your time on the ship in the old timeline. It's confusing him, but I think it's also helping him realize his feelings for you..."

"He thinks that they're just dreams," Rose shook her head, not daring to hope.

"Maybe. Maybe not. He is confused though and doesn't understand why he's having the dreams. You may have no choice but to tell him. I say the sooner, the better Miss. You don't want to lose him."

"No, I don't...," Rose sighed, looking towards the kitchen at the two men who were preparing breakfast.

...

Trudy had disappeared into her room and Fabrizio had gone off to run some errands, leaving Jack and Rose in the living room alone together. They looked at one another and smiled shyly, not really knowing what to say. Jack had already come to the conclusion that he had some really deep feelings for the beautiful redhead, even though he wasn't ready to call in love just yet, despite his dream. Rose on the other hand was wondering if she should tell Jack about the wish. How would he react? Would he believe her? Would he think that she was crazy? Would he be angry with her? Fabrizio wasn't angry...but Fabrizio wasn't Jack. Fabrizio wasn't the one she had been trying to get to fall in love with her.

"Come sit, Rose. Are you feeling better?" Jack patted the space next to him.

Rose, who had been standing by the window looking out, walked over and sat next to him. "I feel better. I just had a panic attack I guess. Not to mention, all those poor people..."

"Yeah. I can't help thinking about Sven and Olaf. That could have been Fabri and I if we had gotten those tickets."

Rose winced at the mention of the two men that she had sent to their deaths. Maybe she should tell Jack about the wish. She could always play it off as a joke if he didn't believe her, she supposed. Taking a deep breath, steeling herself, she took his hand and looked into his eyes, her love for him again swelling up into her chest. She was sad that the Swedes were dead, but she couldn't regret saving Jack. At this time in the old timeline, she had been walking through the maze of survivors in a daze, her heart hurting over the loss of the only man she had ever loved. But she had been given a chance to save him, and now here he was! Alive, smiling, beautiful. No, she had no regrets at all.

"Jack...I have something to tell you...it may sound...impossible to you but...it's the truth. I swear."

Jack frowned, wondering what she was talking about. "Rose? Whatever it is, I'll believe you. I have no reason not to."

"You may not believe this..."

Jack chuckled. Obviously, Rose didn't know that he was willing to give anything a chance. He was never one to discount someone else experience. "I might. What is it that you want to tell me?"

Rose took a deep breath before diving in. "Jack...our meeting...it wasn't as accidental as you may think..."

"It wasn't? So are you saying that you fell into my lap on purpose? Rose, what a way to come on to a guy, but you didn't have to go through all of that," Jack smiled, trying to lighten the heavy mood some. It worked, because she smiled.

"Actually, I did. I was trying to save your life..."

Jack frowned, taken aback by that. "Huh?"

"Okay...let me start from the beginning. This isn't the first time I've experienced April 15th 1912. You see...I've been through it all before...except it was on Titanic...and I had lost the man I loved...you."

"Rose...we were never on Titanic, and you didn't lose me. I'm fine."

"Wait, you're not understanding...okay, I'm explaining it wrong. God, it was so much easier when I told Trudy...but I guess it was because I wasn't in love with her..."

"Just take your time."

Rose nodded, thankful for Jack's patience. "Okay. I...I went through 1912 before. I met you before, and Trudy, and Fabrizio and I had lost all three of you in the sinking of Titanic...you being the most heartbreaking, because I loved you so much. So much that a year later, I still wasn't over it. Anyway, after the sinking, you had sacrificed your life for mine...made me promise to go on without you. And I tried to keep that promise Jack, I swear I did...but...I couldn't get over the fact that you were gone. A year after the sinking...in Santa Monica, I was looking up at the star filled sky and made a wish...to have a chance to save you. I was hurting so much and...I had a memory of you telling me about wishing on a shooting star, so I did. I went home that night, went to bed, and woke up in 1912 once again. My wish had came true...

"I almost didn't believe it, I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. I realized what I had to do in order to realize my wish. I was to save your life. I thought of talking to someone about the sinking, getting the captain to stop...but I realized that no one would believe me about Titanic sinking. It would be a waste of a chance to save you. So...I decided that I had to stop you from boarding somehow. On the way to Titanic, I saw you and Fabri enter the pub...so I left the Titanic using the excuse of a missing necklace. I hadn't planned on Trudy joining me, but she was another life saved, so I had her come with me. We found the pub and...well you know the rest..."

Rose sat there...waiting for her reaction, pretty sure that he would think her mad. Jack on his part frowned, going over in his head what he had just been told. Somehow, it all made sense. How Rose had known his name when she looked at him for the first time. How she seemed to easily adapt to third class life, like she had lived it already. How fast she had fallen for him...and most of all the dreams of him and her on Titanic, falling in love and the feeling that it was meant to be for them. Those dreams...they hadn't been ordinary dreams...they were...some kind of memory...a memory from a different reality, one that no longer existed.

"Wow...so much makes sense now..."

"You believe me?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I think I do. It explains why a first class girl is in love with third class me all of a sudden and how I had lost that game. I had really won it. Fabri and I would have been...," Then it hit him. Sven and Olaf...they had gone in his and Fabrizio's place. "It was supposed to be us on that ship...not Sven and Olaf..."

Rose bowed her head. "I...I hadn't thought of them until today...after the sinking..."

"And that's why you were so upset..."

"That...and memories of the horrors we went through on Titanic as it sank. We were on it until the very end..."

"Fuck...I mean...this is a lot to take in..." Jack got to his feet, push his hair back with trembling hands, his eyes full of guilt.

"Are you angry?"

Jack looked at her, thinking about the question for a few seconds. Was he angry that this girl...who had seen so much tragedy, thought enough of him to wish for a chance to save him from certain death? "No. I'm not angry...I'm just sad...for Sven and Olaf..."

"I wish that I could have saved them too...but I couldn't..."

"Well...I guess Fabri is right. We are destino, you and I."

"I still love you. Even more now than I did then."

Jack wanted to say he loved her too. He wanted to return those feelings, but still he held back. Mary just wouldn't leave his mind and the fact that his feelings for Rose was from a reality that no longer existed, it made him wonder which set of feelings were stronger, or even real. But he couldn't tell her that, because obviously, she did truly love him and he refused to hurt her by giving her false hope.

"Rose..."

"I know. No pressure, Jack. I saved you because I loved you and the world was a darker place without you in it. I just wanted Jack Dawson to be in the world again..."

"I just need some time to process all of this and think. That's all..."

"I know..."

"I'll be back. Fabri should return soon as well," Jack sighed, just needing to be alone to sort out all that had been told.

Rose just nodded and watched him leave, wondering if she had just made a huge mistake.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose was in her room with Trudy and Fabrizio was in the kitchen, nursing a beer when Jack returned. He sighed, relieved to find Fabrizio and not Rose waiting up for him.

"You back at last, amico?" Fabrizio asked, eyeing Jack curiously. Trudy had told him that Rose had revealed all and that Jack had left, probably feeling a little out of sorts.

"Yeah. I just had some thinking to do," Jack sighed, opening the icebox to pull out a bottle of beer for himself.

"Did all that thinking solve anything?"

"Not really," Jack sighed, walking over to the couch and collapsing. He looked towards Rose's room. "Is she in there?"

"Where else would she be?" Fabrizio arched a brow in amusement. He walked over and sat next to Jack. "Are you in love?"

"Yes...no...I don't know. I want to be...but..."

"What is it?"

Jack sighed and stared at his hand. "I'm so stupid. Here I am, with this beautiful girl in love with me...and all I can think about is, what about Mary? What is wrong with me?"

"What about Mary? Jack. Mary is gone. She will not be coming back. Not for you anyway. She refused to quit, remember? Now, you are falling for Rose. I suggest that you stop being stupid and forget Mary and follow what your heart is telling you. And I know it's telling you that you belong with Rose."

"Do I? I mean...those dreams...memories...whatever they are...what if those feelings only came from them? What if I'm feeling for Rose isn't even real and I'm letting go of Mary for something that won"t last? How do I know that any of it is real?"

"Because it is! Amico, you are still the same Jack, whether it's now or in the old 1912. You loved Rose then. You love her now. You're just making it complicated by overthinking everything. I believe that this thing with Rose is even stronger than anything you had with Mary. I mean...the girl made a wish for you, Jack. How many of us can say that someone loved us so much that a wish upon a star came true? In Italy...only wishes made of the purest of emotions come true. What does that say?"

Jack sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. "She loves me...I just don't know about my own feelings..."

"What's not to be sure about? Does your heartbeat quicken when she's in the same room?"

"Yes.."

"Do you think of her more than a few times a day?"  
"Yes..."

"Do you want to kiss her?"

Jack blushed and nodded. "Yes."

"Did your heart dance with joy when she accepted the offer to travel with us?"

"You know it did..."

Fabrizio reached over and smacked the back of his head. "You bastardo! You in love! Stop wasting time worrying about Mary and tell her! Before you lose her. She may reach the conclusion that you don't love her and move on, do you want that to happen?"

"No...I don't. I just want to be sure of my feeling because I don't want to hurt her...I don't want to be the reason she cries..."

"Well then don't be. Tell the girl that you love her."

Just at that moment, Trudy and Rose walked out of the room. Rose came to a stand still when she saw Jack. She didn't know what to say to him after all that she had revealed.

Fabrizio gave Jack one last pat on the back. "Take my advice amico. Stop stalling. A girl like her don't come along every day."

With that said, Fabrizio got to his feet and approached Trudy. "Let us take a walk, bella."

"Rose would you like to join us?" Trudy turned to the redhead, who couldn't take her eyes off of Jack.

"I think it is best that Rose stay here with Jack. They need to talk. Alone," Fabrizio spoke up, taking Trudy's hand.

Silently the couple left, leaving Jack and Rose alone, staring at one another, neither knowing what to say.

It was Rose who broke the silence. "So, did you have a nice walk?"

Jack just nodded. "Yeah. I had a lot to take in, but it was okay..."

"Jack..."

"Rose..."

They both chuckled looking away from each other then back again, both blushing.

"You make me feel like I'm twelve years old again," Jack grinned. "That's how old I was when I discovered that girls were nice."

"I bet you were adorable back then," Rose smiled.

"Actually, I was a nightmare. Especially to girls I found especially pretty. I hadn't yet realized that girls didn't like lizards down their dresses and their pigtails pulled."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Well, for what it's worth, I bet today, those girls would be clamoring for you to pull their hair, if it meant having your undivided attention."

Jack just shrugged. "Well, these days only one girl has my undivided attention. I don't know if it's the wise thing, but she does..."

"Really, Jack?" Rose walked over and sat next to him, afraid to even hope that he was about to tell her what she's been hoping to hear.

"Really. Rose...for what it's worth...I do love you. I'm not sure if it's from those dreams...memories...whatever they are, or if I've been falling for you all along. I just know that I do feel it. And I'm not really one to waste time when I can just be experiencing life. The last dream I had...I had died for you, there was nothing more important to me than you surviving and getting to live the life that you were meant to live. I loved you so much in that dream...and it also confirmed my belief of making each day count. That life is too short. I've wasted enough time worrying about my feelings.

"Fabri's right. It's time to listen to what my heart is telling me, not my head. I love you, Rose. I am in love with you and I want to see where this goes now that there's no danger of me freezing to death...that is if you still want me..."

Rose's eyes widened, her heart beating wildly in her chest. If she still wanted him? Was he serious? Of course she still wanted him! "Of course I still want you! I've lived a year without you and it was the worse year of my life! Now that we get this second chance...I want to see where it goes too...I want live a life free of first class with you in it. I lived it without you before and...it's not something that I want to do again."

"You won't have to..."

Rose felt tears in her eyes. She had been about to give up hope. She had been about to accept that the love that she and Jack shared was not to be. Not in any reality. But finally it was happening. Jack finally returned her feelings!

"Why are you crying?"

"I was about to give up hope," Rose chuckled. "I was about to accept that you'd never return my feelings...but you do..."

"I'm sorry Rose. I shouldn't have made you wait like that. I shouldn't have been overthinking and just accepted my feelings for you . I certainly haven't been living up to make it count lately."

"I don't blame you. I mean...to you we had only known each other a few days...it made sense to question rising feelings. So what do we do now? I mean...our whole romance in the last timeline was on a ship."

"Well we have a few more days before we're on a ship," Jack chuckled. "I say...we take things slow. I know we didn't get to know each other as well as we could have in the old timeline...we should take the opportunity now."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should...date. I mean...take things more slowly than we did last time."

Rose smiled, kind of liking the idea of that. "I like that..."

Jack returned the smile, feeling better about the state of their relationship and where to go from there. Now things felt normal and not so rushed. Now he felt like they really had a chance.


	18. Chapter 18

_April 18, 1912_

The next few days was a flurry of activity. There hadn't been much time before it was time for them to depart England. Rose had taken time out to finally check for a telegraph from her mother. There had been three. One was berating her for leaving Titanic, and how things were going to have to be set back now. Another one was on the day after the sinking, reassuring Rose that both Ruth and Cal had survived and were planning to sue the White Star Line for their trouble. And the third was her mother telling her not to go anywhere. That Cal was on his way to retrieve her. Rose felt relief, knowing that she would be long gone before Cal had a chance to step foot in Southampton. Rose felt sad about her mother. She had never contacted her after the sinking in the old timeline and she made no plans to contact her anytime soon now. Maybe someday she'll look her mother up and let her know that she was okay, but certainly not now.

As for her relationship with Jack, Rose had to wonder if there even was a romantic relationship. Despite his confession of love, he had yet to show it. Oh, he was a true gentleman and he did hold her hand and flirt with her. But he had yet to kiss her again. She wanted to and she could tell that he wanted to kiss her as well...but something seemed to be holding him back. It was frustrating.

Now they were on the dock, waiting to board the Olympic and return to America, together. Jack and Fabrizio stood together, admiring the ship while Rose stood next to Trudy, a swarm of butterflies having a battle in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't sailed on a ship since the sinking in the old timeline, and she was not looking forward to it now. Trudy, who had been keeping an eye on her friend, noticed that the closer they came to boarding the ship, the more pale Rose became. Right now, the redhead seemed to be trembling.

"Rose? Are you alright? You are trembling," Trudy placed a hand on Rose's arm.

Rose looked back at her, in a state of terror. "Trudy, forgive me...but I don't think I can do this. The last ship I sailed on sank...and I lost everything...what if it happens again?"

"It won't Miss. The Olympic is as safe as horses."

"That's what they said about Titanic. We all know how that ended," Rose frowned. "I...I can't do this...I can't go on that ship..."

"Are you girls ready? We're next," Jack grinned as he and Fabrizio approached. His grin faded when he saw the state Rose was in. "Rose? What's wrong? You look terrified."

"She is," Trudy frowned, feeling sorry for her friend. There had to be a way to calm her down and get her on the ship. It was their only way home.

Tears fell from Rose's eyes as she shook her head. "I can't do it Jack. I can't get on that ship...what if...what if it happens again?"

Jack reached out a hand and took Rose's as his other hand cupped her cheek. "It won't happen again, Rose. This ship is safe. It'll get us to America in one piece. We'll go to New York and show Fabri around, and then we'll go to my old hometown, Chippewa Falls. Would you like that?"

"I'm just...so scared..."

"I know. And you have every right to be. But you can't let fear rule your life, Rose. You have to start somewhere. If not now, then later..."

Rose sniffed, knowing that Jack was right. She couldn't avoid sailing on a ship forever. It was the only way back to America. If they didn't go now, they would have to later...it was best to get it over with now, right?

"Look, keep a hold of my hand. Hold on to me as long as you need to. I've got ya, I won't let go."

That familar phrase. Rose had to smile. That had been their main theme in the old timeline. I won't let go. And he hadn't. Jack had held her hand through the worst of the sinking, up until he had to leave her. Now he was here again, promising to not let go. She sighed, giving in. "Okay..."

"Alright," Jack grinned, just as the second class opened up for boarding. He tightened his hand around hers and led the way onto the ship.

Boarding second class Olympic was a lot different than boarding first class Titanic. On Titanic, there was a sense of pomp and circumstance. A dignity that only the very rich obtained to have. Here in second class, the atmoshere wasn't so heavy. There was curiousity and a sense of excitement. For Rose, there was also fear, because as hard as she tried, she kept thinking about Titanic.

"This is rather nice, wouldn't you say so, Rose?" Trudy asked, following Fabrizio into the oceanliner.

"It's like Titanic," Rose frowned, looking around.

"It's nicer than the ship Jack and I took to England," Fabrizio snorted.

Jack looked at Rose in concern. "Are you alright?"

Rose sighed and looked at him with wet eyes. "Just don't let go of my hand...I think I'll be fine, as long as I'm with you."

Touched by her words, Jack wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Well just stay close, okay. You'll be fine. I promise."

Rose's love for him seemed to triple in just that little bit of time. She may have yet to kiss him, but being close to him was enough for now. "I feel better already, truly."

"Good."

"Shall we find our rooms?" Trudy asked, looking at her ticket.

"That is a good idea, bella," Fabrizio winked, taking her hand and leading the way to the cabins. It didn't take long for them to find their cabin.

The cabin was pretty spacy with two bunk beds across from each other, a writing desk, a wash basin and a sitting area. It wasn't as nice as Rose's suite on Titanic, but it was spacier than the small apartment that they had in Southampton, that was for sure.

"This will be home sweet home for the next several days," Jack looked around, placing his duffel on the bottom bunk as Fabrizio hopped onto the top bunk real fast. Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. "Who said that you got top bunk, huh?"

"Rose, you can have the top if you like," Trudy offered, but Rose shook her head.

"No, you take the top, Trudy. This way, Jack's face will be the first thing I see in the morning and the last at night," Rose giggled, attempting to flirt.

"Now I like that idea," Jack grinned.

"So what do we do now?" Trudy asked, not sure what to do next. On the Titanic, she had helped Rose and her mother unpack and put things away, but she wasn't an employee anymore and there was nothing to put up.

"Let's go wave to the crowd!" Jack grinned, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her out of the room. Fabrizio and Trudy just looked at each other and shrugged.

"I take it that we should follow?" Trudy asked.

"Why not? Jack's impulsive ideas tend to turn out well," Fabrizio winked, leading Trudy out of the room.

Upon deck, Jack was the first one to reach the railing and began to wave as the ship pulled away from the dock.

"Good bye! I'm going to miss you!" He waved as Rose stood by his side and laughed.

Fabrizio came up to stand to Jack's right. The Italian stared curiously at his friend. "You know somebody?"

"Of course not, that's not the point," Jack turned to his friend before continuing to wave to the crowd. "Good bye!"

"I will never forget you!" Fabrizio joined Jack, causing both Trudy and Rose to burst into amused giggles before joining them.

...

Later that afternoon, after lunch, the two couples were just exiting the second class dining area when they ran into someone that Jack had not been expecting to see on board the ship.

"Why Jack Dawson. I was wondering when we would run into each other this voyage," Johnson smirked, stopping on his way in. "And of course, it's lovely to see your lady has indeed accompanied you."

Jack just rolled his eyes. "I thought that it was strange that you would risk tickets to the states. How many tickets did you have anyway?"

"Six, even though my companion won't be joining us until tomorrow, when we are to dock in Cherbourg and take on some passengers," Johnson smirked. "I'm hoping to start a business in the US, using my most expensive escort. But that is none of your concern, I imagine. I'll leave you to your trip."

Jack just glared as Johnson entered the dining room.

"What a strange man," Rose frowned, not liking the man at all.

"People like that often are," Jack shrugged, wondering why Johnson was sharing any of his plans with him like that. Usually the man was tightlipped. Oh well, it wasn't like they were cops and could throw him in jail. Maybe he felt safe in sharing his news.

Fabrizio was the only one that read between the lines of what Johnson was saying and couldn't help but be concerned. Jack and Rose's relationship was still new. Jack had just made up his mind to give this relationship with Rose a real chance. If what he suspected was true, Johnson's secret passenger could complicate things all over again. He sighed, wishing that it was another ship that they had decided to travel home on.

"Are you okay?" Trudy noticed the dampening of Fabrizio's mood.

"I am fine, bella. We should all go to the bow. I want to see if I can spot the statue of liberty," He forced his concerns to the back of his mind. Hopefully he was wrong and this trip will be a peaceful one.

...

Both couples were now at the bow, leaning against the railing. Rose tried to ignore the de ja vu. Flying on the bow of Titanic. It had been the place where she had first kissed Jack. The spot where she had felt truly free for the first time in her life. And now here they were on Titanic's sister ship, watching the dolphins try to out race the ship.

"Look at that one jump, Rose!" Jack stood at her side, pointing down at the water, his handsome face lit up in excitement. He whooped as the dolphin leaped out of the ocean, attempting to out run the ship.

"I can see the statue of liberty from here!" Fabrizio declared, causing Trudy to laugh. "It's very small of course."

"You are a silly man," Trudy laughed, playfully slapping his chest.

"I'm the queen of the world right now," Rose grinned, her mood lifting. She felt silly for her earlier fears. Nothing was going to happen on this ship. In fact, life right now was pretty good. She had saved Jack. He returned her feelings at last. Now they were on their way back to America together to start a new life together. Life couldn't get any better than this!

Jack stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "The horizon is gorgeous, isn't it?"

She turned her head and all thought fled as her eyes met his, the de ja vu growing stronger. They had been here once before...in another reality, on another ship. "It's beautiful..."

She closed her eyes as their faces came closer and closer until their lips connected in a chaste kiss that deepened as Jack's arms tightened around her and her hands grasped his. Everything was forgotten at that moment. There was no ship, no Fabrizio and Trudy, no horizon. There was only Jack and Rose, one force of optimism and love, sailing towards the future.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose's eyes shot open as she woke up to stare at the bottom of Trudy's bunk. Confused on where she was, she looked around. She shuddered as she realized that she was on a ship...the last place she wanted to be after the dream she just had. She and Jack were stuck in the flooding corridors of the sinking Titanic and there had been no way out. Now here they were back on another ship...what if something happened? Like another iceberg? What if...

Striking the troubling thoughts from her mind, she looked over at Jack, who seemed to be waking up himself, a small frown marring his handsome features. His eyes opened to stare at Rose worriedly. "Rose, was that you screaming?"

She blushed. She hadn't been aware that she was making any noise at all. "I'm sorry...I...I was having a bad dream."

Jack yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "No need to apologize. It's understandable after what you had experienced. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rose shrugged. She didn't really. The memory just seemed too fresh to her. Even though it had been quite a while. "I'm sorry...it just feels like it's too soon."

Jack scooted back and then lifted the blankets on the bed. "Want to come over here for a bit? Until you feel better?"

Rose couldn't say no. Being close to Jack, it was always like she was a woman in the desert receiving water. There was nowhere that she felt more safe and secure. So quietly, she slid across and joined Jack in the narrow space that was his bed. She sighed as she felt him wrap his arms around her and hold her against his chest.

"It's a bit of a tight fit," Jack chuckled, resting his cheek against her head after kissing her red curls.

"I don't mind. I think I prefer it," Rose smiled.

"To be honest, so do I."

"We are being so inappropriate right now. I can just hear Trudy," Rose laughed, shaking her head. "I hope Fabrizio gets her to lighten up some."

"Inappropriate can be good. I think we've both learned that a long time ago," Jack grinned.

She gently touched his cheek and looked into those blue eyes. They will probably always be the lovliest things to her, those eyes. "We had both learned a lot of things..."

Jack licked his lips, feeling a little nervous as he felt his body begin to react to having her so close. She probably noticed, even though he was praying that she wouldn't. He wasn't even a virgin anymore. His first had been with Mary, but this would be the first time with someone that he felt was out of his league, whether she was going back to her world of privilege or not. "Nervous?"

She smiled, remembering that he had asked her the same thing in the car. "I can never be nervous with you."

"You make me sound like a knight in shining armor."

"You are. You're my knight and I love you," she reached up and stroked the hair a the nape of his neck, relishing it's softness. "I never knew a man like you, Jack. Everything about you is the best...the best there is."

A pink blush heated his cheeks, making him look even more adorable than he already did. Gentle fingers stroked her cheek. "No I'm not. You deserve more."

"I deserve you. I want you," Feeling him against her now, she had to smile knowingly. "I want you..." She took hold of his hand and kissed each of his fingers then looked into his eyes, her need for him clear as day to read. "Put your hands on me, Jack..."

It was just like in his dream, except that they weren't in the privacy of a car. They were in a cabin, shared by two of their friends, who could wake up at any minute, but that thought left him as she pressed his hand down against her breast and he felt the perfect round firmness beneath his hand. It was the most exquisite thing he had ever felt in his life. His drifted down to her slightly opened lips and couldn't help himself. He claimed her lips in a kiss full of the desire and need that he had felt all evening. A sweet tongue slid against his and he opened his mouth, granting entrance.

It was feeling her body completely beneath his own as she pulled him on top of her that made his other senses return. Yes, he wanted this girl, but he felt more than want and need for her. This would be their first time in this reality and he wanted it to be more than a quickie in the car or a secret beneath the covers, with their friends in the same room. He wanted their first time to be slow, sweet, and private. He wanted to give her a big bed with satin sheets, flowers, music, and soft candle light bouncing off the walls. He wanted it to be special.

Feeling like a tease, he pulled away and gave her a determined look. "We can't do this."

Rose frowned, confused. What was this? Had she done something wrong? "What? Why?"

Jack slid off of her and moved to sit at the edge of the bed, away from her, hoping to remove the temptation to continue. "Because...in the old reality...our first time was in a car. I want it to be more special than that now that we're getting a second chance."

"We're not in a car..."

"No we're not...but we're in a cabin that we share with our friends in a bed where there's barely enough space to move. Look, I know that I can't give you a lot. Not by any means, but I can at least make our first time together more special than a car or than this. I want to give you romance. You know, private room, big bed, and nice sheets. Flowers and candle light...that's what a girl like you deserve Rose and that's what I'm going to give you. That is if you're willing to wait."

Rose blinked back tears, touched by his words. He wanted to make their first time special. In the old timeline, she hadn't given it much thought because, well they didn't have much time to give it much thought, but now they did and Jack wanted to give her romance. So she'll let him. There was no rush, not anymore. "Jack, that's so sweet. To be honest, I hadn't really thought of it that way before."

He smiled bashfully, feeling a little embarrassed. "Am I too shmoopy for words?"

"No. You're perfect, absolutely perfect. And you're right. We should wait and make it something special. The ship isn't going to sink and we have plenty of time. We should make the most of it."

Jack reached over and took her hand, raising her palm to kiss it. "You're not too disappointed are you?"

Rose shrugged and gave him a small smile. "I would be lying if I said no...but I understand and I agree. Our first time should be more special than it had been."

Fabrizio and Trudy waking up put off anymore conversation being had about their first time. Trudy just frowned to wake up to Jack and Rose sitting together on the bed, holding hands while Fabrizio just hopped down and grinned at them both.

"Good morning!" Fabrizio happily greeted, mentally taking a guess at what had happened between his friend and the pretty redhead.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Fabri. Nothing happened," Jack just shook his head and got to his feet, fishing a shirt out of his duffel bag.

"What? I wasn't thinking anything. That would be inappropriate. Right bella?" Fabrizio smiled at Trudy as he helped her off the cot.

"A lot of things in this room is inappropriate. But that is not for me to say," the former maid sniffed.

"Come Trudy. You and I will go to the dressing room next door to change for breakfast," Rose got up and dragged her maid out of the room, leaving the boys to dress. If she was going to have to wait to be with Jack, she didn't want to see anything that would make the wait painful.

Jack watched her go with a longing look in his eyes while Fabrizio watched him with a knowing smirk.

"Did you two...?" Fabri began.

"If you must know...almost. But we're going to wait. I want it to be more special than a quickie in a cabin with our friends in the same room. I want it to be romantic."

"You accuse me of being the romantic of the two of us," Fabrizio smiled, glad to see this side of Jack. It was a softer, gentler side and it suited the wandering artist.

"You are. I just found someone that I can be romantic about," Jack shrugged, buttoning up his shirt. "She is so out of my league, but I am going to do all I can to actually deserve her."

"You already do deserve her, amico. That won't be a problem," Fabrizio patted Jack's shoulder after buttoning up his own shirt. "Amore has hit us both. We will make the best of it, yes?"

Jack just laughed and followed his friend out of the room to wait for the girls.

...

Breakfast was over and they were at the railing, watching the passengers from Cherbough board. Jack remembered that there was something about this boarding, but he couldn't remember what it was. Standing there, holding Rose's hand in his, he had decided not to dwell on it. Dwelling on things never helped. He just wanted to enjoy this time on this awesome ship with his friends and enjoy this new thing he had with Rose. Little did he know that his world was once again going to be rocked.

Fabrizio wanted to return to the bow of the ship to see if there were more dolphins. Rose and Jack were just about to follow them when Johnson and some others crossed their paths.

"Dawson! Good to see you and your girl enjoying the cruise that you had won fair and squarely," The pimp smiled, not too kindly. In fact, Rose didn't like his eyes. They had the same look Cal had when there was a secret business deal that he was about to reveal. She wondered what this man was up to and why was he so keen on rubbing it in Jack's face.

"Well, it is a nice cruise," Jack shrugged, also suspicious. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're heading off to see more of it."

"Hold up. I have a guest joining me. Someone that you know very well," Johnson smirked.

This time it was Fabrizio who came to stand behind Jack. He was watching the exchange and had a very bad feeling about it all. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We should go, Jack. We will miss the dolphins."

"Not until my guest has a chance to say hello," Johnson smirked.

Jack opened his mouth to tell the pimp that he was not interested in whoever his guest may be, but that all changed when a girl came up to stand next to Johnson, her full attention on the older man, so she hadn't seen Jack yet. She was pretty in a new money kind of way, at least that's what Rose's mother would have said. Her blond hair was done up in a fancy hairstyle and her clothes looked to have come from Rose's wardrobe for evening wear. Her make up was nicely done and she could have been mistaken for a lady...to an untrained eye. Her brown eyes widened when she turned her head to see a stunned Jack, who had not been expecting to see her at all, especially on this trip.

"Jack?" The girl gasped, also stunned to see him there obviously.

"Mary," Jack stared, not knowing what to say at this discovery.

Rose was stunned as well. Jack had told her about Mary, but she had never expected to see the woman and in her eyes, she was rather stunning...more stunning than she could ever hope to be. This Mary was the kind of woman that men like Cal would go to when they were bored with their wives. Was this universe telling her that she had to compete with her?

Rose felt her stomach drop as she realized that perhaps she couldn't compete. After all, in the old timeline...there was no competition. But now there was. What was she going to do?


	20. Chapter 20

"Ah, a reunion of old friends," Johnson grinned a grin that was more cruel than friendly. "Mary, may I introduce Rose. Jack's new girl. He was very...possessive of her, may I say? He wouldn't let me say hello."

"I wouldn't let you say hello to my sister," one of Johnson's friends snorted.

The girl, Mary, she just looked Rose up and down, her eyes flashing with what could be jealousy. "I see. How long have you known Jack?"

It was Fabrizio who spoke up, it seemed like Jack had been struck speechless, probably in shock to see this Mary there.

"He had known her for a good while now. They are very close," Fabrizio gave his friend a stern glare. "People move on."

"That they do. Seems like Dawson has splendid taste in girls. Rose and Mary should spend some time together. I am sure that Mary can teach Rose everything she knows..."

Rose didn't know what happened then. One minute Jack was standing there staring at Mary as if she was a ghost and the next thing, his eyes flashed with anger and his hands were around Johnson's throat.

"You son of a bitch, I told you not to even look at her or say her name!"

"The kid is insane," Johnson struggled under Jack's grip.

It took Fabrizio and another man to pull Jack away, but Jack wasn't through threatening the pimp of his former girlfriend. "I will kill you before I let you get your hands on her, do you understand me!"

"Even if I let you have that one?" Johnson nodded towards Mary, who looked stunned at Jack's outburst. Johnson rubbed his throat. "You were so sweet on her before, even begged her to run away with you, but she wouldn't. She knew I wouldn't let her. May change my mind in exchange for that red head of yours."

"Jack no!" Fabrizio held onto his friend as he struggled to get to his ex's employer.

"You stay away from her!"

Johnson just laughed and wrapped a possessive arm around the blond. "Ditto, Dawson. Unless you change your mind. In either case, enjoy your cruise."

"Just get out of here," Fabrizio glared, relieved to see the pimp walk away, taking Mary, who gave Jack a longing look, with him. He released Jack and stared at him, not knowing what to think. "What was that?"

"I think he was protecting Miss. Rose's honor," Trudy smiled, nodding in approval. "I did not like that man."

"Don't let him provoke you, Jack. I doubt he'll let you get away with it next time," Fabrizio warned.

.

"Let's just go to the bow, see if we can still catch the dolphins," Rose suggested, not knowing what to make of any of it. She knew that Mary was some kind of competition. After all, she had been the reason that Jack had taken so long to come to terms with his own feelings about her and now here she was, on the same ship. But then again, Jack had been rather protective of Rose where Johnson was concerned. Maybe this Mary wouldn't be much competition at all somehow. At least that's what she hoped.

Jack on his part wasn't really too confused any longer. He knew that if Mary had really loved him, she would have left Johnson for him. He knew that what he felt for Rose was stronger than what he had felt for Mary and the thought of Johnson even breathing the same air as Rose drove him mad. But there was still that small part of Jack that still cared about Mary, a small part that wanted to help her and save her from the life she had chosen. But for now, he was ignoring that part. Mary was no longer an important part of his life. Rose was. That was all that mattered.

The walk to the bow of the ship was a quiet one. Fabrizio and Trudy walked hand in hand, but Jack and Rose walked separately, neither one knowing what to say to the other. Once they reached the bow, they all leaned against the railings, trying to catch sight of the dolphins in the fading light of the sun. Fabrizio and Trudy seemed to be into watching the dolphins race the ship, but Jack and Rose remained quiet, each lost in their little world.

Jack couldn't stop thinking about Mary. Seeing her had been a shock to his system. He had once thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and well worth fighting Johnson for. But now, she didn't really hold a candle to Rose. Rose was a real lady with her beautiful red curls and bright green eyes. Her skin was soft and she fitted into his arms so perfectly...more perfectly than Mary ever had, plus the dream of the old timeline...when he had loved her so much he gave his life...he was pretty sure that he'd do it again if given the chance and his instinct to protect her from Johnson, even if it was from being ogled by the asshole, his feelings for Rose ran deep.

But still...there was a part of him that still cared about what happened to the prostitute...that was still hurt from her rejection and still wanted to see her out of Johnson's control. That still felt some kind of way about her, even though he wasn't sure what that was.

He did love Rose. She made him feel things that he hadn't thought possible. But he still harbored feelings for Mary that he still had to deal with and now that she was on the same ship as him, it just sent him reeling.

Rose felt that she must have become more perceptive during her year of living in the lower classes, because she could tell that something had changed. Jack wasn't talking to her, he wasn't holding her hand, he felt more closed off from her than he had this morning. It felt like he was back to being the confused about his feelings Jack and it made her want to rip her hair out. She had thought that they had come so far, that there was nothing standing in their way, but obviously there still was an obstacle and that obstacle was Mary.

She just didn't know if she could take it anymore. She had been so patient in Southampton, so willing to wait. But how can she be expected to wait now? After all that had happened? She looked over at Trudy and Fabrizio, laughing and pointing at the dolphins, totally happy with each other. She couldn't help but feel envious. It had been her wish. Her wish for herself and Jack. But it was someone else that was enjoying that wish. Not her. It wasn't fair. What had she done to deserve this?

She needed to get away...just step away from the situation and be by herself for a bit.

"Jack," She reached over and touched his shoulder.

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts as he turned his attention to her. "Rose?"

"I think we need to talk...," What was she saying? She had only been planning to tell him she was going to take a walk by herself to think. She didn't want to talk, not yet anyway.

Jack frowned. "Is this about my behavior back there? I'm sorry if I scared you. I just didn't want that bastard getting any ideas. He's bad news Rose."

"It's not about that. I mean, I understand why you acted like that and I appreciate it. Really. In fact...I'm kind of reassured a little by that."

"Reassured?"

Rose sighed. She hated that this was even a topic now. "I wanted to talk to you about...her..."

"Mary," Jack sighed, getting a sinking feeling. He should have known that she would want to talk about Mary. He didn't really know what to tell her.

"Yeah...um...you were shocked to see her."

"Of course. I wasn't expecting to see her ever again, much less on this trip."

"I just...you had feelings for her. Of course, you had already told me that back in Southampton. But I was wondering...do you still have feelings for her? I mean...I saw the look on your face Jack. It's obvious that there is something there."

"Rose...look what happened between me and Mary...it's over. I love you now."

"I know you love me, Jack. I don't doubt that you do. But you also love her, or at least feel something close to it and you have to deal with that, before we can really go any further. It's not fair to either of us to ignore it. Especially with her on the same ship as us."

"Rose, what are you saying?"

"That's the thing...I don't even know. I love you Jack. I made a wish so we could be together...but in that timeline...I doubt that there was even a Mary. I knew that you loved me with your whole heart. I don't know that now. I want to be with you, but only if you really want to be with me. That there's no unfinished business with some other girl...do you understand?"

Jack sighed, understanding what Rose was saying. It hurt, but he understood and she was right. He had to get his feelings for Mary sorted before he could have anything real with Rose. It was only fair to all three of them.

"I do love you Rose."

"I know. But what do you feel for her? Can you even look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want to be with her anymore?"

He looked into her eyes, wanting to say the words. Wanting to reassure her that Mary was out of his heart. That he didn't want any part of her anymore, but looking into those eyes...he couldn't lie. He had never lied to her before and he wouldn't start now. He just bowed his head, looking away.

"That's what I thought," She sighed, her heart aching. "I...I need to be alone for a little bit. I'm going to take a walk."

"Rose..."

"I'll be fine. Really...I just need to think. I'll talk to you later," Rose turned away and headed back towards the stern of the ship, wanting to be as far away from Jack and the happy couple of Trudy and Fabrizio as she can possibly get.

Jack watched her go, feeling horrible. But what else could he do? He couldn't lie to her. But he wouldn't make her stay either.

"Where's Rose?" Fabrizio and Trudy walked up behind Jack, now finished watching the dolphins.

Jack sighed, feeling the need for solitude himself now. "She needed some time alone for a bit. I think I do too. I'll see you two later."

Fabrizio watched Jack walk away and cursed all the luck. Jack had for once been happy. He should have known something would happen to mess it up.

"What are we going to do?" Trudy frowned, worried about Rose.

"We let them sort it out, bella. There's nothing that we can do," Fabrizio sighed, feeling bad for his friend, wondering why the universe didn't seem to want to see his friend happy.

Trudy wondered the same thing. After all Rose had to put up with from her mother, the redhead deserved some love and happiness. Why was it so hard for her to come by it? Why was there always some obstacle? It just wasn't right.

 ** _(A/N: Don't hate me...I just can't let the road to true love be smooth:/)_**


	21. Chapter 21

It had been hours since Jack had left the bow of the ship, wanting to be alone to think about what had just happened. Rose had just left him. She had just walked away so he could sort out whatever this was between himself and Mary. It had hurt her to do it and that was the last thing Jack had ever wanted, for Rose to be hurt. But she was and he still didn't know what to do about Mary, or even how he felt about her. He didn't think it was still love. If it had been...he wouldn't feel so strongly about Rose. Right?

Sighing, he looked around, realizing that he was back in the second class section of the ship. He leaned against the railings and stared out at the ocean. He couldn't believe it. Everything had seemed so simple. So perfect. Now they were all complicated again. It wasn't fair.

"Jack?"

He turned around and frowned to find Mary standing behind him, her gloved hands clasped in front of her, her eyes studying him curiously.

"Mary," He simply stated, turning back around to stare out at the ocean, not knowing what to expect now.

"You are alone, I see," Mary walked up to stand next to him.

"That I am. Maybe I'm meant to be that way," Jack winced at his own words. To his ears, he sounded rather bitter. Well why shouldn't he feel bitter? Mary had left him to remain with Johnson and when he finally moved on, she showed back up to ruin everything. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you. Alone."

"Well, I'm definitely alone now," he winced, knowing that he was being more harsh than she deserved. Why was he? It wasn't like she had planned to show up on the same ship. It wasn't like she had moved on with someone else while still harboring feelings, no matter how slight they may be, for him. He was the guilty one here. Not her. Right?

Mary decided to ignore his ill manners. He was unhappy about something, but she wasn't going to pay that much attention at the moment. "She's beautiful. Fancy too. Not that she's dressed fancy, but one can tell that she is. Wherever did you find her?"

Jack sighed, not wanting to talk about Rose, but then again how can he not talk about her? If he was going to get anything sorted, he had to be honest with himself and the women involved. "The pub. She walked in and fell into my lap."

"Love at first sight, huh?"

He shrugged, not knowing how to describe it. When Rose had fallen into his lap, he had been fascinated by her. How unusual to have a beautiful high class girl just fall into his arms and then look at him like he was her entire world. Then that fascination quickly turned into love, with the help of memories from another reality.

"You do love her, right?" Mary asked, studying him closely, trying to read his body language. As a prostitute, she made reading the signs her Johns gave her as part of her skills to make it worth their money. She used that skill now to read Jack.

"I do."

"Well that was fast," Mary chuckled. "It wasn't that long ago since Johnson sent me away."

"Well what did you expect? I begged you to leave him, but money was more important to you than I was," Jack looked at her, clear anger in his eyes. He had been hurt by her rejection. He had even thought that maybe love wasn't for him after all. But then Rose came and made him believe again.

"He would have killed you if I had even tried to leave, Jack. I was saving your life," Mary placed a hand over his, her voice pleading with him to understand. She knew that she had been breaking his heart at the time. She just hoped that her decision hadn't made him hate her. She couldn't handle it if he did.

"So you didn't dump me for money?"

"No. Money had nothing to do with it. I just didn't want to get you killed. That is all. It broke my heart to end it. It really did. And now here you are with another woman. I wonder if it was real..."

Jack sighed and turned his attention back to the ocean. "I don't even know what's real anymore."

"What we had was real, at least I thought so."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Really? Anymore real than what I have with Rose?"

"What is it that you have with this Rose?"

Jack opened his mouth then closed it again. What he had with Rose, it was based off of something that didn't even exist anymore. But that didn't make his feelings for her any less real. He still felt them. They were still his. It didn't matter where they came from. "What I have with Rose is love. I would die for her. That's what I have with her."

"Already?"

"That's the thing about love. It doesn't matter how long you know a person. What matters is how you feel for that person. How they've touched your soul. How they fit your soul and she fits mine."

Mary, in all her cynicism rolled her eyes. She believed in love, but not in the kind of love that Jack had just talked about. "You were always a romantic, even though you try not to be."

"If you're such a cynic, then why are you here, trying to convince me that what you and I had was real?"

"What we had was real. Okay, it wasn't the kind of fairy tale love where one dies for the other. But it was real enough. It was honest."

Jack laughed. "Honest? You say you love me but when I ask you to stop sleeping with other men for money, you refuse."

"I had explained that already."

"It's not enough, Mary."

"What?"

"Your excuse. It's not enough. I'm not asking you to be willing to die, but I'm asking you to be willing to stop sleeping with other men. For me to be the only one. To love me that much to do that. Now that's honest."

"Jack..."

"You don't love me. Nowhere near enough. That's being honest. I need someone that…," his words were cut off when Mary grabbed him by the material of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, taking him off guard.

It was at that moment when Rose walked up, saw them and watched as his arms wrapped around the blond's waist. Not saying a word, she walked away.

Unaware that they had been seen, Mary released Jack and smiled, wiping her lipstick off his lips. "That's honest. I still love you Jack. I know that you still feel something for me. You want me to be honest, well there you go. That's as honest as I can be for you. Is that enough?"

Jack opened his mouth then closed it. He pulled away from her and shook his head. "I need to think."

"You do that. And while you're at it, ask yourself if that new girlfriend of yours really is willing to leave the high life behind. Girls like that rarely are."

"You don't know her."

"I know women like her. The respectable type. All elegance and class. They marry millionaires. Not poor wandering artists."

"And who do prostitutes marry? Their Johns?"

Mary just smiled sardonically. "Poor wandering artists."

Giving him one last wink, Mary sauntered off, leaving Jack once again to his thoughts, which was now more confused than ever.

…..

Rose sat on a bench, staring out at the ocean, finally letting her tears fall. She had spent the last ten minutes fighting them, but finally she couldn't stop them anymore. She had gone through a whole year mourning Jack's death. She had wished upon a star to save him and it came true. She thought it was a chance for them to seize the chance to see where what they had on Titanic would go. But now it seemed as if it was fated to go nowhere. Just when she thought that she had a chance, it was snatched away.

Angrily wiping away her tears, she wondered what the point of the wish was. Was it just to tease her? Make her see that no matter what, her and Jack weren't meant to be? That it was best to lose him on Titanic and live life with good memories of their time together than this?

"Wishes are tricky things indeed. Sometimes we live to regret them. Do you regret yours yet?" A familiar voice spoke into her ear. She looked to her right to find the brightly colored dressed woman that she had spoken to after she had made the wish in the other reality sitting next to her, a knowing light in her eyes.

"You," Rose glared at the woman, accusingly. Was she the reason why things were so messed up now?

"Every reality has it's obstacles. In the old one, it was the iceberg. In this one, the iceberg is the other woman. Which do you prefer? Do you regret your wish? Do you want to take it back? Return to the old reality, where she won't have him either? Or would you rather keep this reality and see if this obstacle can be overcome?" The woman smiled, her eyes laughing. "Do not take too long. The decision may be made for you."

Rose wanted to yell at the woman. Blame her for Mary's existence. Tell her that she wanted to take the wish back. That if she couldn't have Jack, no one could! Especially not that tacky tramp! But then she thought of Trudy and Fabrizio. They both had died unfair deaths on Titanic and now they were alive and together. They had a chance at love and a long life together. Was it fair to take that away from them just because she couldn't have what she wanted? Even if it was her wish? Did she really rather have Jack dead than in the arms of another woman? Looking down at her hands, feeling hopeless, she knew the answer.

"Do you want to take it back and return to the 1913 of old?" The woman repeated the question.

"No. No I don't want to take it back. Trudy and Fabrizio deserve a chance at a life together. At least someone will benefit," Rose sniffed, hot tears dripping onto the polished deck.

"Good girl," The woman got to her feet, her eyes shining with mirth. She placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and made their eyes meet. Rose found herself almost hypnotized by the swirling cosmos inside the woman's eyes. "Not all is lost. It may be harder to come by, but all things hard to come by is worth it, yes?"

"I don't know what you mean."

The woman just winked and then walked away, disappearing through a door leading into the first class part of the ship, leaving Rose alone and miserable.

Well, that was that. She had a chance to take the wish back, but she didn't...she couldn't. No matter how devastated she felt. This reality was it. It couldn't be changed. Fabrizio and Trudy had each other because of her wish. But who did she have?

Sighing, she got to her feet and began to walk until she reached the stern of the ship, hot tears falling from her eyes. In the old time line, she had met Jack at the stern of Titanic. She had been about to jump, desperate to get out of the engagement to Cal. Now...in the new time line, she felt worse than she ever had in the old one. Hopeless and alone. She hadn't taken back the wish, but did it really mean that she had to live out this existence? She didn't think she could. Not after all that had happened.

Not wiping away her tears, she gripped the railings and had placed a foot on one of the rungs when she heard a gasp from behind her.

"Miss? What are you doing? I hope it's not what it looks like," A voice spoke out, stopping Rose from going any further.


	22. Chapter 22

_(I was watching Moulin Rouge and realized that Christian could give Jack a run for his money in the romance department. So I thought a cameo would be interesting.)_

Rose's red curls bounced in the wind as she whipped her head around to look at an ebony haired man with blue eyes and a concerned frown standing behind her, his hand reaching out, as if he could grab her and pull her back. Great. Another hero. That was the last thing she needed. This time, no one was going to stop her from doing what she should have done the first time, in the first 1912!

"Go away!" She demanded, turning her attention back to the task at hand.

"I can't do that, Miss. I go away and you'll surely end a life that should not end anytime soon. Please come away from there. If you need an ear, I'll listen," The stranger continued to talk, refusing to go away.

"A life that went on too long! I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago! Now leave me alone!"

"No."

Rose glared at this man. How dare he! Who did he think he was? Jack? More tears fell at the thought of Jack. He had once cared enough to pull her back over, but that had been a time when there had been no Mary's to change his mind about her. "What is it with you? Leave!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

The man smirked, noticing her hesitation. "Why are you doing this? I take it that you tried this before and decided against going through with it, so why are you trying to do this again?"

"That is none of your business, sir!"

"Well since I am about to witness the end of your life, I think you at least owe me the explanation of why you're ending it. It must be a good reason. A beautiful girl such as yourself should want to live. She should want to experience, freedom, beauty, truth and love, yes?"

Rose frowned. Who was this man? He was almost as naive and as hopeful as the Jack in the old time line. "I have no idea what you are going on about and I really don't have the time to find out. I just want to get this over with."

"You still owe me an explanation, Miss."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. This man was obviously not going to leave her alone. "Okay, fine. Since you won't leave me alone, I'll tell you. I had lost the man I love and I refuse to go on without him any longer. There. Happy now?"

The man frowned. "No. I had lost the woman that I had loved, but I am not trying to end my life. I mean...she wouldn't want me to."

"Well it doesn't matter what he wants. Not anymore. I've tried living up to that stupid promise. It's not working. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait! Honestly, Miss. Will this help anything? Surely there are people that care for you. What will become of them if you do this? Hmm? How will they even know?"

Rose frowned. She hadn't thought of that. Poor Trudy would be beside herself. She wouldn't know what would have happened to her. The poor girl had already sacrificed her job for her. She'd go out of her mind wondering how and why her former employer had disappeared. And Fabrizio would be sad too, and Jack...well he may be relieved. Now he could be with Mary without feeling guilty. But still...she shouldn't do it. Not while she was still with Trudy.

The man smiled, seeing that he was finally getting the girl to think more logically. "And surely, it's not worth your life. I mean, who would you be helping?"

That whore Mary, that's who. With her out of the way, it was a clear path to Jack, right? Maybe she was being too hasty. Once again she had become ruled by her feelings of hopelessness and desperation. Thanks to this kind stranger, she was made to see her error.

Sighing, she took a step away from the railing, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I had worked so hard and just when I thought everything was going to be happily ever after...it falls to pieces and I don't know how I'm supposed to go on now."

The stranger walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. His blue eyes were warm and empathic. "Come. Sit and talk to me. Maybe things will seem clearer once you've talked it over with someone not involved. My name is Christian Calvert, by the way."

"Rose. Rose De...Dawson." She was about to say Dewitt Bukater, but she was determined never to go back to that name ever again. No matter what. She allowed Christian to lead her back to the bench

she had abandoned moments earlier and sat down with his arm still wrapped around her. Looking at him, he was a handsome man. Dark hair and blue eyes and a mouth that seemed to threaten to smile at a moment's notice.

"Very lovely name."

"Thank you," Rose sighed, not looking at her savior.

"Now Rose, you wanted to take your life because you lost someone you loved?"

She simply nodded, thinking of the Jack from the old time line. The one that had loved her and had been so sure in those feelings that he had given his life. Then thinking of the Jack from this time line. She didn't really know if she had really lost him. She just knew that he had unresolved feelings for that...Mary and that he had kissed her. That kiss may have meant nothing or it could have meant everything. She just knew that it had broken her heart.

"Well...I might have lost him...I don't know. I love him more than anything in the world, but he's unsure of his feelings for me thanks to his ex-girlfriend and I walked in on them kissing and if he's going back to her…I don't want to go on anymore...I can't..."

Christian dug into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Rose, his heart going out to her. He remembered loving someone so much that he didn't think that he could live without her...that was until he was forced to. He had spent a good year after her death, drowning himself in alcohol as he wrote down their story. Then he realized that she wouldn't want him to do what he was doing, slowly killing himself. That he was the only one to keep their love alive, that he had to live for her. So all these years, that's what he's been doing. Living for his lost love. Some days it was a struggle, but he did it.

Now to convince this girl, who reminded him of his sparkling diamond to do the same.

"I was once in love. She had meant everything to me. But she died of consumption. I had spent a year, nearly drinking myself to death and writing down our story, I'm a poet if you must know...and a playwright, but I finally realized that I had to go on. She wouldn't want me to die because I was heart sick. I had to live. I'm sure that if you ask your young man, he wouldn't want you to go jumping off the back of that ship because you thought that you won't be together. Even if that is the case."

Rose didn't respond, now feeling rather embarrassed for her desperate actions.

"Love is a very splendid thing, Rose. It makes us feel wonderful and wretched all at the same time. But we can't let it make us want to die. Never that. Not when it's not needed."

"It just hurts..."

"I know. Oh I do know how it hurts. Especially when there is a misunderstanding," Christian chuckled.

"Do you think that I misunderstood what I saw?"

Christian shrugged. He had no idea really. He just felt this need to help this girl, this kindred spirit. He saw a heartache in her that matched his own. "I really can't say. I don't know the people involved or their history. But, I do think that you would be wise not to jump to conclusions. To perhaps talk to the young man and find out what was really behind that kiss.

"Had he given you any clue of his affections?"

Rose sighed and nodded. "Yes. He says he loves me...but he has unresolved feelings for her and we both agreed that he should resolve that before we do anything about our feelings. And I know that it was for the best, but it's hard. I love him so much. I want a life with him, but if he chooses her...I'll have nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"But you don't know if he did or even will choose her. You just saw a kiss...a kiss that may have been goodbye, or that may have been her trying to convince him and if he harbors feelings for her, well it's only natural for him to respond. It doesn't mean that he's choosing her over you. I think you should talk to him again."

Rose shook her head. "No. No, I can't do that. He'll feel obligated to choose me."

Christian Calvert frowned and then sighed. "Then what are you wanting to do?"

Rose looked at him helplessly. She had no idea what she wanted to do. Kill Mary. Kill herself. Take her wish back. None of those were options really. They would only make her lose Jack for good. "I don't know. I just...I want him to realize that I'm the better choice. I want him to see that he can't live without me, just like I can't live without him. I want him...I want him to feel the way I felt when I saw him kissing her."

Christian chuckled. "That really would knock this other woman out of the running."

Rose just nodded. "But in order for that to happen, he would have to be jealous and even if there was a way to accomplish that...I doubt it'd work. Jack simply isn't a jealous person. He's kind, compassionate, sweet...but not jealous."

"Maybe he never had a reason to be."

"Maybe," Rose sighed, rubbing her eyes, feeling tired from the rush of emotions she had just been through. "Look, thank you Mr. Calvert..."

"You can call me Christian."

Rose smiled. "Christian. For talking me out of what I was heading to do and for listening to me. You're right. I just needed a listening ear."

"Well I am glad to be of service to such a pretty lady."

Rose just smiled. She then just happened to turn her head to see Trudy, Fabrizio...and Jack, who was alone and seemed deep in thought approaching. She felt hurt and angry with Jack right now. After all, he had kissed another girl. A part of her wanted to get back at him. Make him jealous, which is why she suddenly grabbed Christian Calvert's hand.

"There's Jack and our friends...I know I don't have a right to ask, but you wouldn't mind…," Rose began, but Christian finished with a smile.

"Helping you make him jealous? Hmm, I'm always one to help a damsel in distress," Christian chuckled, standing up with Rose as the others approached.

"Thank you," She smiled feeling grateful. She was not going to make it easy for Jack to walk away from her after all.

"Rose, there you are," Trudy frowned, shocked to find Rose with a man that she had never seen before. She looked at a frowning Fabrizio and Jack, who didn't look too happy to see Rose with another man as well. "We've been looking for you. Who is this?"

"May I introduce Mr. Christian Calvert. He just rescued me. I was leaning over the stern, thinking that I saw a dolphin and I slipped. Thankfully, Mr. Calvert was nearby to grab me before I fell overboard," She smiled at the handsome writer.

"Oh dear, you have to be more careful," Trudy gasped.

"Yeah, we don't want you to be making that a habit," Jack frowned, indeed feeling a little jealous, remembering how in the old time line, it had been him to save Rose and now here this older man was taking his place. What the hell?

Seeing the flash of jealousy in Jack's eyes, Rose could only give a coy smile. Serve him right for kissing a girl that was not her! "I was so shaken. But thankfully he sat with me until I was feeling better. It's so funny what you find out about a person, like Mr. Calvert is a poet and a playwright. Kind of fitting since I've always wanted to be an actress."

Christian just smiled and gave Rose's hand a squeeze. "Now Rose, call me Christian."

She managed a blush. "Christian. So fitting for a writer."

"I think we should be going now. It's getting late," Jack crossed his arms, having about enough already.

Rose wanted to laugh. "Oh of course. Well it was very nice to meet you Mr...oh, Christian. Maybe we'll see each other again before the ship docks."

"I would love that. In fact...I am having a poetry reading in the second class library tomorrow. Why don't you and your friends attend?" Christian couldn't help himself. The handsome blond man must be Jack, since he was the one Rose kept glancing at, not to mention the jealousy that was written all over the young man's face.

"Oh we'd love to! Wouldn't that be great?" Rose nudged Trudy as she turned to her friends. Fabrizio and Trudy could only helplessly nod. Jack had the urge to refuse, but Rose would think he was jealous if he did...which he was, but he wasn't going to let her know that, even though he was unaware that it was written all over his face at the moment.

"Sure. We're in," Jack nodded.

"Great. I will see you all there," Christian took Rose's hand and gave a flirtatious bow.

Rose simply smiled and waved as she watched him leave then turned back to his friends. "What a nice, charming man. I can't wait to hear his poems."

Seeing how Jack was simply steaming with jealousy, Rose couldn't resist but smile in satisfaction. Maybe he'll think twice before letting tacky blonds kiss him. "It's going to be such a nice enjoyable day."

…..

Rose and Trudy were the only two in the women changing room, getting changed for bed. Trudy watched her friend as she washed off the day's make up and began brushing her red curls. What was going on in Rose's head? For the past several days, she had been chasing Jack Dawson, hoping to get something started with him, then they did start something, now they were barely speaking and Rose was found flirting with another man and giving unhappy glares at Jack, who seemed to be dealing with jealousy at seeing Rose with another man. What was going on?!

"Rose...forgive me...but I am confused. I thought that you wanted to be with Jack," Trudy broke the silence.

Rose gave her a strange look as she began to braid her hair. "I do."

"Well then...forgive me...but what was that out there with that Calvert man? You were blatantly flirting with him and right in front of Jack!"

Rose sighed and turned to face Trudy, knowing that her friend deserved an explanation. She had been here with her through it all. Why should that change now. "I saw Jack kissing that Mary woman."

"What?!" Trudy gasped, outraged! How dare he! After all Rose had gone through! It wasn't fair!

"I know, I know. I was angry, devastated...all of it. I was even tempted to take the wish back, but I thought of you and Fabrizio. If nothing at least something came out of it. Then Mr. Calvert, Christian came up and I talked his ear off about my feelings for Jack and how hurt I was and he said that maybe I misunderstood that kiss. Maybe it didn't mean what I thought it was..."

"Maybe..."

Then you guys came up and I went from being hurt to being angry. I wanted Jack to feel what I had felt when I saw him with that tramp. So I asked Christian if he'd play along and help me make Jack jealous and that's what that was about. I wanted to make Jack jealous. I wanted him to see that he was not the only man on earth. That I could have any man I wanted and I wanted him to know that. That I was not someone's second choice or pity date! That I am just as desirable as her!"

"Of course!"

"I can have have any man I want…," Rose's looked in the mirror and she bowed her head, giving a sad sigh. "I just want him. No one but him...why can't it be the same way? Why did that Mary have to exist? Why can't he want only me just like I want only him?"

Again she was near tears, much to her dismay. Trudy wrapped her arms around Rose, feeling horrible for her. Damn that Jack Dawson for hurting her like this! She ought to give him a piece of her mind. "I want to tell him off so badly."

"Don't Trudy. Maybe by time this voyage is over and I've flirt shamelessly with Mr. Calvert, maybe then Jack will see that I'm the one he wants. If not...if he wants her instead...well I guess it just was never meant to be and I'll step aside."

Trudy frowned. "Well then what will you do?"

"I'm not going back to Philadelphia, that's for sure. Maybe I can get off with Mr. Calvert. I do want to be an actress. Maybe I can help him with his plays...but I much rather start a life with Jack," Rose sighed, resting her head against Trudy's shoulder, letting her tears flow once more.

Trudy could only hug her friend and hoped that things worked out to the redhead's liking. It would be so unfair for her to find love with Fabrizio while Rose was left picking up the pieces of the wish she had made.

…..

While the girls were in the changing room, that left Jack and a livid Fabrizio alone. Jack winced as Fabrizio glared at him as he undressed. He sighed and looked at his friend, having enough of his cold shoulder. It was bad enough that Rose would barely talk to him after shamelessly flirting with that Calvert fella. Where had he come from anyway and what business did he have saving Rose? That was his job, wasn't it?

"Okay, you're pissed at me. Why?" Jack went ahead and asked.

"Do you really need to ask? Do you? You have a beautiful, sweet girl in Rose and the minute that Mary shows up...it's like Rose no longer exists for you," Fabrizio glared, resisting the urge to curse at his friend in Italian. "You bastardo!"

"That is not true! Rose left me! She wanted me to make sure that Mary is in the past!"

"Well is she?!"

Jack for some reason found that he couldn't answer that. That kiss Mary had pulled him into, it had brought up some confusing feelings. He had to get them sorted before he could say for sure, but how could he when he had Mary flirting with him and Rose flirting with handsome older men?

"Bastardo!" Fabrizio hissed.

"Come on, Fabri...you think this is easy for me? I love Rose...but I have feelings for Mary too and I don't know what they are. It'd be unfair to Rose if I let it fester. You know that."

"It's unfair to Rose to still be hung up on that whore that refused to stop whoring to be with you," Fabrizio climbed up onto his bunk. "Now that Mr. Calvert is around, I suggest you get it sorted fast, before you lose her. That Mary is not worth it."

Jack sighed as he climbed into his bunk. At that moment, he could agree with Fabrizio. He had to get it sorted before he lost Rose to that writer. Mary, as she was now...simply wasn't worth it. Or was she? That was the problem. He simply couldn't say for sure.


	23. Chapter 23

_She walked along the deck of Titanic, looking around with wide eyes, staring in disbelief. All of this should be at the bottom of the ocean. Looking around, she noticed that she was at the entrance to the first class part of the ship. Right through the elegant double doors was the grand staircase. Taking a deep breath, she walked through those doors and looked around at the empty dining saloon. By the looks of it, she was the only person there. Frowning, she looked up at the grand staircase and gasped. She wasn't alone after all. On the top, standing in front of a clock, an amused grin on his handsome face was Jack. Not the Jack that she was angry with now, but the Jack from the old reality. The Jack that had died for her, that had made her promise to go on. She couldn't really say how she knew that this was the Jack from the old reality...she just knew._

" _Hello Rose," He simply smiled, stepping away from the clock and walking down the stairs at a leisurely pace. It was like he had all the time in the world._

" _Jack...how...I don't understand." She stammered as he walked up to her and took her hands in his. "You're alive now...how..."_

" _I know things have changed since the last time we saw each other...mostly thanks to someone making wishes."_

 _Rose blushed and looked away. "I tried, Jack. I swear I did. I tried to live without you...that year...it was hellish...I just couldn't take it anymore and...I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I had to break that promise."_

" _You think that I'm disappointed in you?"_

" _Aren't you?"_

" _Not in the slightest. As far as I can tell...you haven't given up. Not like you're about to do."_

" _What?"_

" _Look. I can guarantee you that kiss you saw meant nothing, really. Just her trying to hold on. But you still have a chance Rose. You promised me that you wouldn't give up. No matter how hopeless. Well, you can still fulfill that promise Rose. Don't give up. Not yet. If you really want us to be together...if you really believe in us, fight for us. You didn't let Cal and your mother get in the way on Titanic. Don't let this obstacle get in the way now. It can be defeated. You can still have the future you want."_

" _But Jack...you loved me on Titanic. I knew that, up until the end…I don't know that now."_

 _Jack gave her the same look that he had given her that day in the gymnasium, when she had tried to send him away. "Don't you though?"_

 _Rose just looked away, just to have Jack gently touch her face and make her look into his eyes, so confident that he was right._

" _Look at me, Rose. You may not feel like it right now...but I am still the same Jack. The same guy that pulled you back over the stern of Titanic. The same guy that taught you how to fly. The same guy that drew you in your stateroom and who you made love to in the Renault. The same guy that you were going to get off the ship with when it docked. I'm still the same Jack that died so you could live the life of freedom that you had always wanted. The feelings I had for you then...they're still there. Don't lose faith in me...in us."_

" _But Mary..."_

" _She's just another Cal, Rose. We've beaten a Cal once before. We can do it again. Just don't let go. Don't give up. No matter what."_

 _._

 _Rose sniffed, wiping away her tears. She didn't know what to think. Was this just another dream or something else? She had no idea, but perhaps Jack was right and there was hope. Or maybe he was wrong and there was none, or this was just a dream made of her wishful thinking. "It's so hard, Jack. I tried so hard."_

" _Everything worthwhile is hard, Rose. You know that now. If you want us, fight for us."_

 _Rose nodded, looking into his eyes. "Is this real?"_

" _It's as real as you want it to be, Rose. We don't have what we had here anymore...but we can have something better...if you want it bad enough."_

" _I do."_

" _Well then you know what to do," Jack gave her a gentle smile, before taking a step back as he released her hands. "Never let go, Rose."_

" _I'll never let go..."_

 _Jack smiled and turned around to head back towards the stairs. He turned around and smiled. "See ya later."_

 _Rose just smiled and watched him return to the top of the grand staircase._

Rose woke up from the dream feeling a little bit lighter. Jack had told her to fight for what they had. She looked over at his sleeping form across from her and wondered how she was supposed to do that? How could she compete with someone like Mary? Maybe this jealousy thing was the way to go. Sighing, she got up and went outside, wanting to clear her head some.

Once outside, she went to the railings and looked out over the ocean. She remembered in the old time line when her and Jack had leaned against the railings and had just spent the day getting to know one another. It had been one of the best days of her life and now it didn't even exist anymore. It was like it hadn't even been real.

Just like that strange dream. Was it a dream or was it something pertaining to the wish? Was the Jack in her dream right? Was she not fighting hard enough?

Well, maybe not. Telling Jack they needed to take some space was not fighting at all, if she was being honest with herself. It was giving him over to Mary on a silver platter. What had she been thinking? Maybe it had been frustration mixed with temporary insanity. Whatever it was, it was over now. The Jack in her dream was right. This Mary was this reality's Cal. She was an obstacle. Obviously, the road to being with Jack was not going to be a smooth one.

"Miss?" Trudy had woken up in enough time to see Rose leave the room and had decided to follow her. She couldn't help but worry about her former employer turned friend. This set back with Jack had really sent her into what seemed to be a state of depression.

"Trudy, what are you doing out here? I didn't wake you did I?" Rose frowned as the former lady's maid joined her.

"I'm a light sleeper. All part of the job I suppose."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I am used to getting up even earlier than this. How are you feeling this morning, Miss?"

Rose shrugged. "A bit better...a little bit stronger. I had a strange dream last night."

"What was it about?"

"Titanic...well not exactly. I was on Titanic...in the first class saloon and Jack was waiting for me on the grand staircase, but it wasn't this Jack...it was the Jack that had sacrificed his life for me. He told me not to give up. That the feelings we had in the old time line was still there, that Mary was just an obstacle. I don't know if it was just a dream or what...but something tells me I should listen."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to go to that poetry reading. I am going to see his reaction to Christian's flirting. Then I may confront him about that kiss I saw...I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing...I just know that I can't just walk away. I need to try everything I can...I can't just let him go. Not after Titanic. Not when my wish had been granted like it was. We deserve a real chance and I'm not going to let that whore Mary ruin it."

Trudy was rather angry with Jack and thought that he didn't deserve Rose if he was so easily confused like this, but Rose loved him and she wanted to be with him. So she'll stand by her friend and be supportive, despite her own feelings on the matter.

"He's a fool if he chooses her over you, Miss."

Rose smiled, touched by Trudy's fierce loyalty. She had to wonder why it took so long to realize that her former lady's maid was her very best friend. It made her sad that she had never realized it in the old time line, but at least now, in this new one, where everything was so messed up, she realized it now and Trudy's friendship was the one real thing she could count on.

"You know, Trudy...even if I do lose Jack, the wish wasn't a waste. I had saved you and you've been my best friend though all of this. So that's one thing I do have. Your friendship."

"You've always had that, Miss. But I am glad that I'm not just your maid anymore."

"I am too," Rose laughed, hugging the brunette. "And you've got Fabrizio. Another good thing."

Trudy pulled out of the hug, her brown eyes hard and determined. "And you will have Jack. I will help you and so will Fabrizio. We won't let that Mary be an obstacle for long. You deserve happiness too, Miss."

"At least someone thinks so," She sadly smiled.

…..

The library wasn't really full of people. Just ten or fifteen, including Christian Calvert, Rose, Trudy, Jack, and Fabrizio. Christian spotted Rose immediately and walked over, a charming smile reaching his eyes.

"Miss. Rose. How wonderful that you and your companions have made it to my small poetry reading," He winked at her after kissing the back of her hand.

Rose blushed in response and glanced over at Jack, who looked less than happy to be there. She just gave him a charming smile of her own, pretty much over her anger at him. The Jack from her dream had explained that kiss and that was good enough for her.

"We are all looking forward to your poems."

Jack for his part awkwardly watched the exchange between this strange English man and Rose. She seemed very charmed by him, despite the smile she threw his way. Not that he was even deserving of her attention anymore. Not when he felt so confused about his own feelings at the moment. Still, he couldn't help the intense jealousy he felt about Rose receiving attention from another man that was not him. He glanced at Fabrizio, who just smirked at him and sighed.

"Poets can be more interesting than artists, amico. Is the whore worth losing her?" Fabrizio whispered.

"Not now Fabri," Jack sighed, following Rose as Christian led her to the front of the group.

Rose stood next to Trudy and tried to give all of her attention to Christian, trying not to be too aware of Jack standing not too far away, which was nearly impossible. Already, she felt like her mission to make Jack jealous was a failure. How could she make him jealous when he was obviously the only one she had eyes for.

Sensing her distraction, Christian reached down and pulled her up onto the platform. He pulled her close and whispered. "I'm not holding your attention very well."

"I'm sorry...he's kind of distracting," She whispered giving Jack a little glance, just in time to see Mary come in and stand behind him. She wanted to scream. She wanted to go down there and pull out every strand of the blond's hair. Sensing her upset, Christian gently placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Jealousy will drive you mad. Talk to him before it does. Trust me."

Sensing that Christian knew what he was talking about, she simply nodded, watching as Mary placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. She didn't even hear the words Christian was saying as her anger and jealousy reached a boiling point.

Applause rang out as the poem came to an end, but Rose didn't notice. Gone was all the refinement and elegance of a first class lady. What was left was a Rose that had spent a year on her own. A Rose who had struggled and managed to support herself. Who had loved and lost and was now in the midst of fighting for her second chance. She didn't even give herself time to think before she marched down, balled up her fist and punched Mary in the nose, knocking her backwards away from Jack.

"Rose!" Trudy gasped in shock. She had never seen Rose get violent with anyone.

Fabrizio just stood there looking impressed and pleased, while Jack stared in shock, never having expected such a thing from Rose.

Mary for her part was holding her nose, wiping away the small stream of blood. The prostitute looked at the blood from her nose and then back at Rose, shocked that the redhead seemed to know how to fight. "Well look who's not such a lady after all."

"I guess I'm not. Sucks for you, huh?" Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Rose simply walked out of the library, not bothering to apologize for her behavior. She was a grown woman. Her mother wasn't here to admonish her and besides, she wasn't sorry. She didn't even care if Jack ended up hating her in the end. Mary had been asking for it.

She just needed to get away before she did anything else. She needed time to get her own anger and jealousy under control and she couldn't do that with Mary anywhere in the vicinity.


	24. Chapter 24

Rose stared out at the ocean, trying not to think of what had just happened. She had completely tossed her attempts to make Jack jealous out the window. She had allowed her jealousy to take control. Now who knew what Jack thought of her. Perhaps he thought that she wasn't the kind of girl he wanted to be with after all, and she would only have herself to blame.

Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply. She was just so tired. Tired of trying to convince Jack to give their relationship a chance. Tired of trying to make a better future than the one she came from. A part of her wished that she had never made the wish at all. At least back in the old timeline, she had memories where she and Jack were happy and in love...no matter how short of time it was. At least there was no Mary to compete with.

"Miss. Rose?"

She turned her head to see Christian approaching her, a half smile lighting up his eyes, with a bit of hesitation, afraid that she'd send him away. She blushed in embarrassment, realizing that she had completely ruined his poetry reading.

"Mr. Calvert. I must apologize for ruining your reading. You were trying to help me and I totally threw everything overboard. You must hate me now."

"It was just about over anyway. And I don't hate you. I can't imagine anyone hating you,"Christian chuckled, his eyes teasing. "Well, except for that blonde you hit. "

"I...I saw her standing there all smug. I just couldn't take it anymore. Everything between Jack and I was good until she showed up. So I saw red and let my anger and jealousy take over."

"Did it make you feel better?"

Now that was a good question. Did she feel better? If she was being honest, she would have to say yes. At least she felt like she was doing something to defend her relationship with Jack. She wasn't just sitting back and allowing Mary to just waltz off with the man she loved without a fight.

"Yes. Yes it did make me feel better. I probably should feel bad about it, but I don't. To be honest, I'd do it again. Does that make me a bad person?"

Christian placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sad, yet understanding smile. "No it doesn't, Miss. Rose. You're not a bad person at all."

"What am I going to do now? This whole make him jealous thing probably won't work anymore."

"I can only tell you to do one thing. Tell him how you feel. Lay it all out there on the line with him and then let him make the decision on who he wants to be with. If this Jack is smart, and I think he is, he'll choose the better woman. You."

Rose opened her mouth to say something, but a clearing of a throat interrupted her. She turned around to find Jack, looking a little nervous and again not to happy to see her with the handsome writer.

"Jack?" She gasped, shocked to see him there...alone. No Mary, Trudy, or Fabrizio in sight.

"Hey. Can I speak with you? Alone?" Jack asked, not really sure how welcomed he was by Rose. By the look of things, she had gotten pretty close with this Calvert fella.

Rose was almost tempted to say no, but then she thought of Christian's advice. It was pretty sound advice and it would give Jack a lot to think about. Make it even harder for Mary to tempt him away. "Okay. Sure."

"I guess I will speak to you both later. Good day," Christian tipped his hat and walked away, heading back to the library. He sure did hope that the couple worked things out. He liked Rose and wished to see her happy.

Once Christian was gone, Rose went back to staring out over the ocean. She was going to let Jack start the conversation. She felt him walk up to stand next to her, causing a wave of nostalgia. They had stood like this before...on Titanic...during that walk on deck, when they had talked about their dreams of the Santa Monica pier.

"You punched her," he simply stated. "Do you want to tell me why?"

"Do you really have to ask why?" Rose turned to him, the hurt clear in her eyes and voice. "I saw you yesterday. Kissing her...or rather she was kissing you and you had responded."

"Rose...that wasn't..."

"I know, I know. It wasn't what it looked like. Even though it looked like a make out session to me. But regardless, no matter what it was, that's what it looked like. I was hurt and angry...I still am really."

"Well then what was that with that writer? You were quite content flirting with him yesterday and today, before Mary showed up."

"My lame attempts to make you jealous. I wanted you to feel what I was feeling."

"Well it worked. I was jealous."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean...despite everything, I do love you. That didn't change."

"You just don't know who you love more or whose love is more real, right?"

Jack winced. When she said it like that, it didn't sound nice at all.

"I guess I can understand why you would wonder whether the feelings you have for me is real or not. Even though what I feel for you is very real."

"Rose..."

"Look, I don't know how to convince you that the feelings we have for each other is real. I do know that I love you. I'd do anything for you. Heck, I wished upon a star to save your life! There were things in the other timeline that I did as well, but I suppose those don't count in your eyes...you didn't actually live them and...I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me, I want you to be with me because you love me just as much as I love you.

"Look, Jack...I'm not going to beg. I'm going to just lay my cards out on the table so you can see. I am Rose Dawson. Formerly Rose Dewitt Bukater. I am the one person who loves you more than anything in the world. I'd give up any and everything for you. I already have. I love you...I am in love with you. I don't know how to feel any other way. But if you find that you don't love me back...that's okay too. I'll accept it and wish you well, but just know that I do love you and I hope that you pick me. That I'm the girl that you love. Not Mary. Me."

"But I do love you..."

"Only me. I want to be the only girl in the world for you, Jack. If I can't be that...well I don't see how we'll work out. No matter how deeply I love you," Rose pushed out, putting all of her thoughts and feelings out there. She took a deep breath and addressed him fully. "I know that you have a lot to think about and unlike her, I am not going to follow you around like a lost puppy. I'll give you the time you need. But since she kissed you, I think it's only fair that I leave you with this. Maybe it'll give you some help in your decision."

Rose didn't think as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deep and longingly, putting all of her love and desire for a life with him into that one kiss. It was a kiss of promise, of unadulterated love. A kiss that contained her whole heart and soul. After a minute, she pulled away, smiling through her tears. "You have my heart, Jack. All of it. You'd never have to ask me to give up something or to do something for you because I would do it without having being asked. Can you say the same of her?"

"Rose..."

"I'll see you later," She released him before walking away, leaving him alone with his swirling emotions.

...

Jack found himself sitting on a bench, not far from the stern of the ship on the second class level. He sighed, staring into space, his mind on Rose and that speech she had given him, ended by that mind blowing kiss. No one had ever kissed him like that before...kissed him as if their very life depended on it. It reminded him of the moment they had first met back in Southampton, when she had "Woken up" from fainting into his lap. She had looked at him as if he was her whole world and nothing else but him existed for her. How could he even think of giving up someone like that...someone who loved him like that, for someone who wouldn't even think about quitting her job for him. Whether she was saving his life or not?

It was lunacy. Fabrizio was right. He was being a bastardo. But still...something in him refused to let go of Mary and he didn't know why. Why was he so reluctant to go with Rose? Why was he holding on to the past when the future was right there? What was he so afraid of?

"There you are," Mary walked up, her red lips twisted in a demure smile.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, not giving any signals that her presence was welcomed.

"To talk. Your girlfriend punched me. Johnson wasn't very happy about that."

"Well, if he has a problem he can talk to me about it. It's not like you didn't deserve it."

"How did I deserve that?" Mary frowned, placing an annoyed hand on her hip. She really didn't know what she was doing here. She knew that she couldn't get back with Jack. Johnson would never allow it. But just the thought of him trotting off with some other girl annoyed her. She felt like something of hers was being stolen.

"She saw you kissing me last night."

"Oh, so she was jealous, eh. I thought she could care less. After how she was acting with that poet this morning."

Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes as exhaustion came over him. "She was trying to make me jealous. But when you showed and placed your hand on my shoulder, I think that just pushed her own jealousy over the edge. Mary...what are you doing? Tell me the truth. You know good and well it's over between us."

"Is it? I mean, really Jack...I never said that I was breaking up with you. I just wasn't going to quit my job for you. I need the money, plus you know Johnson would have..."

"Yeah. You had explained it all before. Maybe it would be different if my feelings for Rose wasn't so...strong as they are. But they are. I love her...and she loves me in a way that...that I don't even think you're capable of."

Mary looked at Jack, her frown deepening. "Where is this coming from?"

Jack sighed and glared at his hands. He didn't know where this was coming from. That was the problem. He felt like he was two Jacks. There was Mary's Jack, who he was becoming less and less of each day he was with Rose and then there was Rose's Jack. The one that had saved her on Titanic, that had given his life for her, that loved her the way she loved him. He just couldn't make up his mind on which Jack he would rather be.

"I don't know. I just need to be alone for a while. I need to think without either of you around, because when I'm with you a part of me wants back what we had, but when I'm with Rose...I want to be with her and move on to whatever the future holds."

Mary was not happy at all with his answer. How can he want two women at the same time? Either he wanted her or he wanted Rose. "Well, you can only want one person, Jack. The question is, which one of us do you really want to be with. Me, or a woman with violent tendencies?"

Jack had to laugh at that. Mary was really reaching with playing the victim here. "Rose is not all that violent. You had just provoked her. We both had."

"Yet I'm the one with the bruised nose. And it wasn't like you weren't kissing me back."

Jack winced at that and turned away. "I know. Which is why I need to make a decision. I'm not going to make her wait for something that may not happen. But I'm not going to walk away from something for nothing. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I perfectly do. I expect you to have made your decision by time we see each other again, Jack," Mary smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress. "Johnson needs me tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Fine. Good luck I guess. I hope the best woman wins," Mary smirked, heading for the first class section of the ship, leaving Jack to mull over the dilema of which woman to choose. To be honest, she expected it to be her. She never lost. Especially not to some runaway sociallite.

...

 _Jack looked around at the new surroundings, wondering how he had gotten there. He had been sitting on the bench on board the Olympic, and now he was walking along the deck of another ship, which seemed to be empty. He spotted the sign saying first class hanging over a decorative door. Frowning, he entered the room and found himself standing in middle of a elegant room with a grand staircase that seemed strangely familar. Looking around, he suddenly knew where he was. He was onboard the Titanic._

 _He also realized that he wasn't alone after all. Standing at the bottom of the staircase, his hands in his pocket and a boyish grin on his face was...himself. Or rather the himself from the other timeline._

 _"What the hell?" Jack stared at his doppelganger, who just rolled his eyes and walked towards him._

 _"Jeez, you are not very smart are you?" the other Jack chuckled._

 _"You're...Rose's Jack...right?" That sounded so stupid to his ears, but how else was he going to address this person?_

 _"No. I'm you. You and me, we're one in the same. We always were. You've just forgotten and you're letting that...Mary mess things up for us. All because you're afraid."_

 _Jack frowned, wondering where this guy got off? Afraid? What could he possibly be afraid of?_

 _"You're afraid of the pain of losing Rose. You're afraid, she'll wake up, back to her right mind, ready to run off and marry that asshole Hockley after all! You're afraid that we won't last with Rose. That sooner or later, she'll go back home to her first class life."_

 _Jack stared at himself, wondering if this was for real or just another strange dream. "Who are you, really? What is this? Is this for real?"_

 _"I am you, you are me. I'm the part of you that went through it all with Rose in the old timeline. I may also be the part that Rose claims can read people, because I can read you my friend and I know for a fact that you don't trust this. That you somehow think that Rose can't possibly love you as much as you love her. But she does. It's not just lip service and it's not just that wish that had saved our asses. Come with me. I'm going to show you all that Rose and I had went through and you're going to see just how much she had actually risked and given up for us, for you. How hard she fought for you to be together. You are going to see that the love we have...it's real. As real as it can get."_

 _Jack sighed and crossed his arms, not knowing what to expect. "And how are you going to do that?"_

 _"Follow me," Jack grinned, heading for the exit of the saloon._

 _"Where?"_

 _"Stop asking questions and do as I say. Now come on. Follow me."_

 _Staring at this confident and sure version of himself, Jack decided to go ahead and trust himself and followed Jack number 2...err...1...whatever, out of the dining saloon, wondering what was in store next_


	25. Chapter 25

_Jack followed the dream Jack to the crow's nest and frowned when he heard familar laughter. He stood by his dreamself, wondering what the purpose of this was._

 _"Why are we here? What is the meaning of this?" He asked._

 _"Just shut up and watch."_

 _Frowning, he watched as he heard joyous laughter from inside the ship. He looked towards a door and was surprised to see Rose and himself come running out. Rose was gorgeous in a lavendar dress with a pink bow, her curly red hair free and blowing in the wind as she held onto him. He watched as Rose and the third version of himself looked into each other's eyes laughing about someone' face._

 _He watched as she placed a gentle finger against his lips, silencing his laughter. Her eyes were full of sincerity and affection. His own laughter died down as he became lost in those eyes._

 _"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you."_

 _He stared at her in disbelief, probably thinking that this girl was unbelievable. "This is crazy..."_

 _"I know! It doesn't make any sense! That's why I trust it..."_

 _They sealed the deal with a kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace._

 _"Was she insane? She's a first class girl...she's going to leave all of that behind for us?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _He looked at his companion. "But why? She even admitted that this doesn't make any sense. She's giving up her family, her money...for what?"_

 _"For love. She loved us. Even then...even after only knowing each other for a few days. She was in love with us and we were in love with her. Nothing else mattered. Not icebergs, not damaged ships, and not the jealous fiancee that had framed me for theft and had me locked down below to be left to drown."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Come with me."_

 _..._

 _The scene changed. They were suddenly standing in a crowd of paniced people, all getting ready to board lifeboats. He spotted Rose and what must be her former fiancee and her mother, all ready to get on boats._

 _"What's this?" He asked. "Where am I?"_

 _"Handcuffed below decks in the office of the Master of Arms. Hockley and his manservant had framed me for stealing a expensive necklace. They were hoping that I'd die down there."_

 _Jack frowned, disturbed by this. It sounded like this Hockley fellow was even more dangerous than Johnson. He couldn't help but to be worried about Rose. "Leaving Rose alone with him..."_

 _"I know, right? But just keep watching."_

 _Jack sighed then looked up as a flair was sent up into the air, signaling that the ship was in distress. He frowned and then continued watching Rose with her mother and former fiancee, wondering what she must be thinking now, with him below decks and her stuck with the people that were insisting on controlling her life. He shook his head, thinking that she had been right to leave Titanic the way she had. She was better off without the pair._

 _"Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" A dark haired man that must be Rose's former fiancee asked as a heavy-set lady began helping fellow passengers into the boat._

 _"What an asshole," Jack crossed his arms, disgusted._

 _"He gets worse," the other Jack snorted as they watched the scene. "And believe me, her mother is not much better."_

 _"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?!" A woman with the same color of hair as Rose's, that Jack could only assumed was her mother, enquired. She turned towards Rose and Cal with a careless chuckle. "I hope they're not be too crowded."_

 _"Oh mother! Shut up!" Rose snapped, grabbing her mother's shoulders. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats! Not enough by half! Half the people on this ship are going to die."_

 _"Not the better half," Cal coldly responded, his dark eyes never leaving Rose. Rose looked at him, startled, letting go of her mother, who was ushered into the lifeboat. "You know, it's a pity that I didn't keep that drawing. It'd be worth a lot more by morning."_

 _Rose's eyes widened in as realization dawned on her. "You unimaginable bastard."_

 _Cal didn't respond as the dark hair woman interrupted the conversation. "Come on Rose, darlin'. There's plenty of room for you."_

 _Rose didn't move. She just stared at the women in the lifeboat, her mind working._

 _"Come on Rose," the kind woman beckoned. "You're next, darlin'."_

 _"Come into the boat, Rose," her mother held a hand out to her._

 _Rose stared at her mother and then Cal as if she had just woken up from a foggy dream just to be met with strangers that she had never met before._

 _"Come," Cal simply replied._

 _"Rose," Her mother now stared at her, annoyed by her lack of response. "Get into the boat."_

 _Rose looked at her mother one last time, her mind made up. "Good-bye mother."_

 _"Rose?!" Ruth stared as Rose turned and walked away, not looking back._

 _Cal was right behind her and grabbed her arm and made her turn to face him. "Where are you going?! To him? To be a whore to a gutter-rat?!"_

 _"I rather be his whore than your wife," was Rose's cold response. She tried to pull away, but Cal kept pulling her back, refusing to let her go. "No! I said no!"_

 _What happened next had both Jack's laughing. Rose hocked back and spat right in Cal's eyes, forcing him to let her go as she ran off back into the ship._

 _"That's my girl!" The other Jack grinned. "Those spitting lessons came in handy!"_

 _"But she's mad! She has to be! She just gave up getting on a lifeboat! She could have gotten to safety. Why did she do that? Why?"_

 _The other Jack stared at him, a small yet sad smile on his face. "Why do you think? What would you have done in that same situation?"_

 _There was only one answer to that question, which made his heart drop into his stomach. "Shit...she didn't..."_

 _"Just keep watching."_

 _It was like watching a moving picture at a nickelodeon. Jack stood next to the other Jack and watched as Rose ran in search of and found who must have been the builder of the ship and made him tell her where the master of arms office was. He watched as she cursed at the elevator attendant and made him take her down to the lower levels of the ship, which was filling with water fast. He winced as she didn't even look back as the attendent took the lift back up._

 _He watched their reunion as she followed his voice where he was still handcuffed to the pipes of the ship in the master of arms office, just to realize that there was no keys. He watched her go in search of help, just to find none. He wasn't surprised by the punch she landed to a steward that was refusing to listen to her when she begged for help. He watched as she almost gave up hope and stood in the corridors and the steely determination in her eyes when she spotted an ax on the opposite wall._

 _He watched her go back down into the flooded corridor and find her way back into the flooding room, ax in hand! He saw the cold fear in her eyes as he had her practice swinging the ax a few times and the terror she must have felt when she finally freed him and the relief that flooded her when she had freed him without cutting off his hands._

 _Jack watched it all in astonishment. Never had he known any woman to go through all of that for the man she loved, much less a man she had only known for a few days. It was foolish...but brave. When Rose had said she would do anything for him...that hadn't been lip service. She had given up the safety of a lifeboat to go back down into a sinking ship to free him, risking her own life in the process._

 _"And that's not all. Keep watching."_

 _..._

 _Scene change. They were back on the crowded deck of Titanic. Jack and Rose were in the crowd, his arms wrapped around her as they watched people say goodbye to each other as they boarded the lifeboats. Rose's attention was caught by a man saying good-bye to his family, telling them that they'll be back together again in a little while. She then turned to Jack._

 _"I'm not going without you."_

 _"No, you have to go now," Jack looked at her, determined to get her on a boat._

 _"No, Jack."_

 _Jack watched the couple argued, shaking his head. Rose couldn't be so into him that she would be foolish enough to stay on the boat now. At the moment he wasn't in danger. She had saved him. Now she was to get to safety, right? He looked at his companion, who just shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Are you really surprised?" He gave a wry smile._

 _Jack didn't answer. He just continued to watch the scene. He frowned when Hockley pushed his way between the arguing couple._

 _"Yes, get on the boat Rose," The millionaire inserted himself into the scene. Rose and Jack's only response was to stare at him, probably wondering what it would take to get the jerk out of their lives for good. "My god, look at you. You look a fright. Here," He took the blanket off of Rose and carelessly shoved it into Jack's arms before taking off his own coat and wrapping it around the stunned redhead. "Put this on. Come..."_

 _"He looks like he's up to something," Jack frowned._

 _"He was. Asshole will live to regret it though...but I guess that's not important anymore these days," The other Jack chuckled._

 _Jack watched as the Jack in the scene again inserted himself between Hockley and Rose, determined to get Rose on that boat and at least away from Hockley. "Go on. I'll get the next one."_

 _"No. Not without you," Rose's voice was even more determined. She was not going to leave Jack's side, no matter what he said._

 _"I'll be alright. Listen, I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, alright. Don't worry about me. Now go on. Get on."_

 _"I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship," Cal was once again in their face, refusing to be ignored. "Jack and I can get off safely. Both of us."_

 _Jack and Cal looked at each other, realizing that they had a common goal and it would take both of them to make it happen._

 _"See? I have my own boat to catch."_

 _"Hurry," Cal forced a smile, looking almost sick. "They're almost full."_

 _Suddenly, an officer was pulling Rose away. "Step onboard, Miss."_

 _Jack watched as Rose boarded the lifeboat and reached over and grabbed Jack's hand, holding on until she was forced to let go and take a seat on the lifeboat. He felt relief as the Jack in the scene stood side by side with Cal, watching the boat lower, taking Rose to safety._

 _"Thank god," He sighed, relieved._

 _His companion just snorted. "Don't relax just yet, pal. This is Rose, remember?"_

 _Jack frowned, wondering what that meant as he listened to the conversation going on as they watched the boat descend._

 _"You're a good liar," Cal spoke, his voice void of emotion._

 _"Almost as good as you," Jack answered. He looked at Cal, knowing the truth, but wanting it confirmed. "There's no arrangement, is there?"_

 _Cal looked at Jack, a bit of respect in his voice. "No there is. Not that you'll be benefitting from it. I always win Jack. One way or another."_

 _All three Jacks watched as the boat lowered. They watched as Rose looked back up at the Jack she had just left. They watched her face as she made up her mind about what she was going to do next, but only two Jacks cried out in shock as she leaped back onto the sinking Titanic._

 _"What the hell?! What is she doing!" Jack yelled, running after the other Jack, as he ran to meet her at the bottom of the grand staircase, colliding with her in a tight embrace._

 _"You're so stupid! You're so stupid Rose! Why did you do that?! Why?!" The Jack with Rose in his arms screamed, nearly shaking her._

 _"You jump, I jump, right?" Rose sobbed, smiling up into his face, relieved to be with him again._

 _It took a second for him to answer, then he tearfully smiled. "Right."_

 _"I couldn't go, Jack! I couldn't go!" Rose clinged to him as he hugged her tight._

 _"We'll think of something..."_

 _"At least I'm with you..."_

 _Jack watched the scene in stunned silence, not knowing how to respond to that. Twice she had a chance to get to safety and twice she refused it, just to be with him._

 _"Now isn't that the kind of love you had been looking for all along? A girl that would do anything for you just because she loves you? You have that with Rose."_

 _"I see that now..."_

 _"Come on. We have two more things that I want you to see."_

 _..._

 _The scene changed again. This time, Titanic was gone. It was raining and they were on the deck of another ship that he had never seen before._

 _"Where are we?"_

 _"The Carpathia. The rescue ship. They're about to dock. Look, there. There's Rose."_

 _"She's alone," Jack frowned, noticing how her curls were not in sight and she seemed to have forgotten how to smile. In fact, her eyes were full of a deep seated grief that broke his heart. "He's...you're...we're..."_

 _"Dead already. It's just Rose now. Keep watching."_

 _Rose stood on the deck, watching the statue of liberty come into view when an officer approached her, a clipboard in hand. "May I take your name, please, love?"_

 _Rose looked at him with sad, haunted eyes. "Dawson. Rose Dawson."_

 _Jack stared in stunned silence._

 _"She took our name. Rose Dawson. Not just to hide from Cal and her mother...but to also honor the sacrifice we had made. She had made a promise to keep living life and making it count and she was going to do that by going through life as Rose Dawson. It's not like we wouldn't have married her anyway. If we had lived...she would have became a Dawson anyway."_

 _Jack looked away, feeling the tears in his eyes. How could he have ever doubted Rose's feelings for him? How could he have ever even entertained the thought that Mary may love him more or was the woman for him? It was insane!_

 _"Come on. I have one more thing that you have to see."_

 _..._

 _"Where are we?," Jack frowned, looking around at the Santa Monica pier._

 _"It's been a year since the sinking and Rose has been out in the world on her own for a full year now. But she's broken. Titanic had nearly snuffed out that fiery determination we had seen in her. She feels like she can't go on. That she can't fulfill that promise she made us. Look. There she is."_

 _Jack looked over at the bench, and sure enough, there was Rose. She was sitting there, staring at the star-filled sky, tears in her eyes._

 _"She's thinking about us. About the short time we had spent together. That it wasn't enough. She loved us so much and she still did, but there was nowhere to go with it. There was nothing but a soul shattering grief. If she had stuck it out another year...if she had just moved on and kept her wishes to herself...she would have been okay. She would have met Christian Calvert a year later. Married him two years after that, and would have had lots of babies and died a old old woman. Warm in her bed._

 _"But she didn't keep her wishes to herself...or the emotion needed to make such a wish come true"_

 _Jack watched Rose as a shooting star appeared in the sky and he heard her wish._

 _The voice he heard in his head wasn't spoken aloud, but it was Rose's voice. He would know her voice from anywhere._

 _"I wish that I could go back and save him somehow. I wish that I could save Jack. Stop him from getting on the boat or some other way somehow. I wish I can just go back and save him."_

 _"It came true," Jack closed his eyes, feeling awful. Rose had risked her life for him, again and again. She loved him so much that it affected her even a year after his death...enough for the wish to come true. She loved him and he loved her. So why was he wasting time wondering if his feelings for Mary was any more real than what he felt for Rose? He knew for a fact that Mary would never had done for him what Rose had, if positions had been reversed._

 _"I am so fucking stupid," Jack wanted to kick his own ass for the needless pain he was putting Rose through. He couldn't even explain why he had doubted her feelings like that!_

 _"You're not stupid. You just didn't know. Thanks to the wish, you hadn't lived through Titanic, not really. You had never seen the lengths Rose went through for you. You weren't sure of your feelings because you hadn't witnessed just how much Rose had gone through just to be with us, despite losing it all in the end anyway. But now you have seen it. Now you do know. The only question to ask now is...who is it going to be? Mary, the woman that won't stop being a prostitute and never will? Or Rose, the woman that had refused the safety of a lifeboat twice for you? The woman who nearly died saving you? Rose, the woman who obviously loves you more than anything in the world? If you ask me, the answer is pretty glaringly obvious."_

 _Jack swallowed and nodded, knowing the answer himself. There was no other answer to the question._

 _The other Jack just smiled and gripped both of his shoulders. "Good. Because, like I said. That Calvert guy was supposed to be the guy she moved on from us with...and she will if you don't wake up and tell her that we choose her and no one else. Don't even talk to Mary again. Just go find Rose and tell her that it's her we want to be with. Now and forever, and then go find the captain and make that girl an official Dawson! The sooner, the better."_


	26. Chapter 26

Jack winced as he woke up, stretched out on the bench that he had fallen asleep on. He frowned at the stars in the night sky and the now empty deck. How long had been out here asleep? Where was everyone? Where was Rose? He stood up and looked around, trying to determine what time it was. He had to talk to her. That dream...or whatever it was, because it hadn't felt like a dream, had made everything clear and had made him realize the mistake he was making and why he was making it. He had to tell her before she did move on with that Calvert fella. There was no time to waste!

He got up off the bench and went in search of Rose, wanting to tell her that he was no longer confused. That he now remembered everything about Titanic, from his own sacrifice to hers and now he was no longer afraid to start something just to have it end. That he now knew the depths of her feelings for him and he was no longer reluctant to see where this thing they had went.

After an hour of searching, he only came upon Fabrizio and Trudy, who were exiting the dining area. Both of them glared at him angrily. He couldn't blame them for being pissed at him. They both liked Rose and did not like what was going on between the two of them. In fact, Fabrizio thought he was a bastard for his confusion. To be honest, Fabrizio was right. He was a bastardo, and stupid to boot.

"Jack," was Fabrizio's cold greeting.

"Have the two of you seen Rose?" He asked.

"Why? You want to break her heart even more than you already have?" Trudy crossed her arms, wanting to shield her friend from anymore heartache. She was so angry with Jack, she could barely see straight.

"No, I don't want to break her heart. I never wanted to do that."

"Well you have and I am not going to..."

Fabrizio stepped in, placing a hand on Trudy's shoulder. "Bella, it's alright. Tell where Rose is. Perhaps his motives aren't so bad this time. Maybe he's stopped being a bastardo."

Trudy wasn't convinced. "I don't know..."

"Come on, Trudy. I promise, I'm not going to hurt her again. I promise," Jack promised, wishing that he had never messed up like this.

"If you hurt her amico..."

"I won't Fabri. Trust me, I won't."

Fabrizio and Trudy looked at each other and then back at Jack. Neither one of them really wanted to reveal Rose's whereabouts, but they knew that the couple were going to have to talk eventually if any of this was going to be resolved.

"She's in the library with that Calvert man. Make it right, or let her go," Fabrizio took Trudy's hand and walked away, not waiting for an answer from Jack.

Standing there, watching his best friend walk away with his own girl, Jack admitted that Fabrizio was right. It was time to make this right with Rose or...let her go with the man she would have moved on with if not for the wish she had made on that star. Maybe that would be for the best. After all, Calvert had never hurt her. He had been everything to Rose that Jack himself had once been in the old time line. Plus, he wasn't homeless. He could take care of her. Give her a good life…

 _If Rose wanted all of that from the start, she would have stayed with Hockley and her mother. Stop being stupid and go tell the girl that she's the one you want! Now!_

That was the other Jack, the one from his dream kicking sense back into his head. He was again over thinking something so simple. It was time to just...don't think and do. It was time to tell Rose his real feelings and stop second guessing everything about their relationship!

…..

Jack walked into the second class library and didn't have to look far to see Rose sitting beside Christian Calvert, a book in her hand. She closed the book and wiped away tears as she handed it back to him.

"That is a very good book. And romantic...and sad. It definitely took my mind off of my own troubles," Rose sniffed, dabbing away the remains of her tears with a white handkerchief.

"I am glad it did the trick. Satine would have been happy too. Do you think it'll do well in the states?" Christian wondered.

"It'll do wonderfully. It has everything. Humor, danger, romance...it's a much better read than the bodice rippers that many women read these days. Love at the Moulin Rouge...and it's a true story as well...I am sorry that the ending isn't different."

"Believe me, so am I. If only I could have a little more time with her...that short year was nowhere near enough...and most of it was sneaking around, avoiding that awful man."

Jack decided to choose that moment to interrupt. He had no idea what the pair was talking about, nor did he care really. He just had to get his feelings out to Rose, before it was too late. Already, he could see something melting in her when she talked to this Calvert man.

Slowly he approached them, clearing his throat, feeling that he didn't have a right to be jealous or anything else for that matter. Not with how he's been making a mess of everything. "Rose?"

Rose looked away from Calvert and widened her eyes in surprise to see Jack there. She really hadn't been expecting him. "Jack," She got to her feet, her hands clasped, her shoulders tensed in a way they had never been around him before.

That was his fault. She expected him to reject her. Why would she expect anything else with his behavior?

"Can we talk? Alone?"

"I have to go put this up anyway," Christian got to his feet, giving Jack a small nod. "I do hope to see the both of you again, before the voyage is over. Good evening."

"Good-bye Mr. Calvert, and thank you for letting me read your manuscript. It really was a wonderfully romantic story, even though it's tragic as well."

Rose watched him leave the library, before turning her attention back to Jack, expecting the worse. She had come to accept that things with Jack just weren't meant to be. He was never meant to be hers. Not in the old time line and not in the new one. He was here to let her down gently and she'll have no choice but to accept it and move on.

"Okay, you wanted to talk?"

Jack nodded, swallowing down his nervousness. "I had just woken up on a bench outside, from the strangest dream. I was on the Titanic...being greeted by...well the me that you knew on Titanic I suppose...except he's me too...according to him, we are one of the same...and he told me something that makes sense. Something that I wasn't even aware of until he said it. I was afraid of the future. I was afraid that once we got off this ship, that you'd see the error of your ways and would return to your first class life. On some level, I just didn't trust that you would leave it all behind for me."

Rose frowned, hurt in her eyes. How could he not trust her? After all they had been through together? "Jack..."

"Wait, let me continue. He said that it was okay, because I had forgotten what had happened on Titanic. That I didn't remember living through certain parts and didn't experience the sacrifices that you had already made...the obstacles that you too had faced...so...he showed me."

Rose didn't know what to think of this. Of course, she too had dreamed of the Jack from Titanic, who had told her not to give up, but she had not expected this. "What did he show you?"

"Your intentions of getting of the ship with him...us….me….jeez this is kind of confusing and crazy," He chuckled, but continued on. "Your spitting in Hockley's eye and rushing to rescue me on Titanic, after refusing the safety of the lifeboats. You going down into a sinking ship with an ax to free me from almost drowning. You again refusing rescue on a lifeboat, jumping back on Titanic just to be with me. You taking my name on the Carpathia...and you making that wish."

"Oh."

"Oh? Rose...you are...truly the most amazing...bravest...selfless girl I have ever known. I can't believe that I had forgotten, but I remember now and...that fear I had is gone and...what I'm saying is that...I want to be with you. Not Mary. Mary was just an excuse. A reason to stall because I was so afraid of losing you in the end, but after what I had witnessed, there's no reason to be afraid. You love me just as much as I love you, and it's time I start proving it."

"You already have. You died for me."

"I had hurt you. Because of my own stupid fears."

"No, Jack. The Jack in your dream was right. You are the same Jack as you were in the other reality. Things just had gotten jumbled and mixed up for you, but it's not all mixed up anymore. You know everything now, right?"

"Right. But still, I am so sorry for hurting you like that. For giving you hope that we'll be together and then allowing Mary to mess with our relationship, just because I was afraid to trust in you, which I should have trusted you completely."

"Okay. I admit...I was hurt. More hurt than I had ever been, because I love you more than I had ever loved anyone. But you came back to me. You know everything now and you came back and that's all that matters. Not past fears...not Mary. Just us."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I forgive you," Rose sniffed, relief filling her. "So...what do we do now?"

Jack smiled, gripping her hands in her, feeling a little nervous because this was out of the blue and she could still say no, because of his stupid actions. But he had to ask anyway. "How about we find the captain of the ship and ask him to marry us?"

Rose blinked, taken by surprise. Things seemed to be happening pretty fast. Losing Jack, now getting him back, and now he was as good as proposing marriage to her! "Pardon me?"

"I know it's fast and last minute. Neither one of us was even considering marriage when we boarded this ship, but I can't think of anything I want to do more. I want us to be together forever, Rose. I want to make Rose Dawson your official name. I know that we don't have a dress, or rings but that can come later. We have our friends, the captain to marry us, and most of all, we have each other. So how about it? Will you marry me?"

Rose stared at him for a few seconds, her mind processing all that he was saying and all that she was feeling. He wanted to marry her! Right now! Was there any other answer that she could seriously give?

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Jack laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a passionate embrace. He was relieved, happy, and nervous all at the same time! This was as crazy as her getting off the Titanic with him back in the old time line, but like Rose, he trusted it.

She kissed him passionately before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "So, what do we do now?"

''I guess we had better find Trudy and Fabrizio and go in search of that captain," Jack smiled, before pulling her into another passion filled kiss. For the first time, he had no doubts in what he was doing. He and Rose were obviously meant to be. Nothing that anyone else said would ever convince him otherwise.

…..

They found Trudy and Fabrizio at the stern of the ship, again watching the dolphins. Both were too preoccupied in each other to notice their approach until Rose cleared her throat. She stood with Jack, her hand clasped in his. They both knew that their friends may not be as excited about this impromptu marriage as they were, but they were certain that the pair would stand by their decision, no matter what.

The couple turned to face the happily, recently engaged couple. They couldn't help but feel shocked by how happy the pair looked. They hadn't seen genuine happiness from them since the appearance of Mary.

"Jack, Rose?" Fabrizio stared at the couple, not sure on what to expect from them this time.

"Why do you look so scared Fabrizio?" Rose questioned, her eyes twinkling with laughter. Poor Trudy and Fabrizio. They were probably thinking that her and Jack were both out of their minds at this point.

"Well...you both look...happy," Trudy answered, also feeling wary.

"That's because we are. Jack made his decision. He chose Mary," Rose couldn't help herself. She had to tease them.

"What the hell, you bastardo!" Fabrizio cursed, Trudy's hold on his arm restraining him. He frowned as Jack just laughed at his anger. "This is funny to you?"

"Rose is kidding! I didn't choose Mary. There was only one choice to make and Mary definitely was not it. I chose Rose, il mio ragazzo."

"What?"

"He chose me," Rose giggled. She let go of Jack's hand and went to Trudy, grasping her hand in hers. "Not only did he choose me, but we're getting married. As soon as possible! And dear Trudy, you were only my maid during my engagement to Cal, but now it's Jack I'm marrying and you're so much more than my maid. You're my best friend. I'd love it if you'd be my maid of honor!"

"What?" Trudy blinked in surprise. She had definitely not been expecting this!

"What?" Fabrizio too was in a state of shock.

"And you, my amico! You are to be my best man!" Jack pulled Fabrizio into a happy hug. "There's no one else I'd rather have standing at my side as I marry my soul mate."

"Wait! Hold on! Forgive me, but I am confused. You were so confused about your feelings for her, but now you're not and you want to marry her? Today?" Trudy stared at Jack as if he had said something vulgar and unforgivable. "I am sorry, but I don't understand this change."

"Neither do I," Fabrizio frowned.

Jack and Rose looked at each other and then at their confused friends. They had to admit, they didn't blame the confusion. In fact, this whole relationship was a mess of confusion. But one thing was clear to Jack and Rose. They belonged together. They needed to make everything official as soon as possible.

Rose sighed and stepped away from Trudy. "I know that this is sudden, especially after the recent drama. But this whole thing with Jack and I had been sudden. Even in the old reality. He had only known me for three days when he had died for me. We would have married soon after our meeting if he had lived anyway. To me...to us...this marriage is not sudden. It's something that's been a long time coming."

"But what of Mr. Hockley and your mother? What of that Mary?" Trudy frowned.

"What about them? I have no intention of ever laying eyes on either of them again...and Mary, well she's in the past," Rose looked at Jack, the hope in her gaze apparent. "Right?"

"Of course. I don't love Mary. I never did. She was just an excuse to slow things down between Rose and I because...well...I didn't trust our relationship. On some level, I had expected Rose to want to return to high society. I guess it was a last ditch effort to protect myself from a broken heart. But I remember some things about the old time line and I know for a fact that there's no going back for Rose. She really loves me and I love her and I want to officially make her a Dawson as soon as possible."

Fabrizio frowned, still not sold on the idea of a wedding. "I don't understand. This is so fast."

"Look, I know you're confused right now. I don't blame you. I don't blame either of you, especially after my behavior...but trust me, Fabri. This is right. I love her. I do. She is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You don't have to understand it right now. I just need you to stand by my side and be my best man. You're my very best friend in the world."

"And you trust him completely?" Trudy frowned at Rose. She didn't know how the girl could still have so much love and faith in Jack after what he had put her through. But she obviously did.

"You know I do. Please, Trudy. Come witness me marry a man that I truly love and want to be with."

Fabrizio and Trudy looked at one another. Neither of them really trusted whatever this was between their friends, but they couldn't turn their backs either. They'll be there...but there were going to be some rules.

"No changing your mind, Amico. I don't care what you may feel about Mary or anyone else. You have to be certain that you want Rose and only Rose," Fabrizio folded his arms.

"I agree. I will not support this if you are still not sure about her. I will not have you break her heart again," Trudy sided with Fabrizio.

Jack was a little taken aback that Trudy and Fabrizio seemed to have a united front against him, but he deserved it. They had witnessed the hurt that he had put Rose through and they were trying to protect her. In fact, he was kind of glad for it. "I promise you both and Rose too. I will not be changing my mind. I love Rose. I'm more sure of that than anything else in my life. I will not ever hurt her again. Especially not over any residual feelings for any other woman. Because there is no other woman that I want. There is only Rose."

Rose smiled at those words, believing them. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Fabrizio was the first to give in. "Alright. Fine. I will be your best man."

"And I'd be honored to be your maid of honor, Miss," Trudy nodded as well.

"Woohoo!" Jack cheered, hugging Fabrizio tight as Trudy and Rose shared a hug.

"So what do we do now? Getting in contact with the captain is bound to be more difficult for second class passengers than first," Rose chewed on her bottom lip as she released Trudy. She looked at Jack, who just shrugged his shoulders, not having an answer.

"I'm afraid that I didn't get that far in wedding planning," He gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh lord, how will we find the captain and convince him to marry you?" Trudy frowned.

"We'll just have to look for him and see what happens. That's about all we can do," Jack grinned, still feeling rather optimistic. Somehow, everything will turn out the way it's supposed to. It has so far. Why not now?

…..

They had gone everywhere they had been allowed to look, but they had not come across the captain of the Olympic anywhere. It was obvious that he was in first class, but since none of them held a first class ticket, they couldn't look for him there.

"This sucks," Jack crossed his arms, now annoyed, his earlier optimism gone. "There are more passengers on this ship other than first class passengers. Shouldn't he be checking on everyone's concerns?"

"The more money you have, the more important and deserving of attention your concerns are," Rose sighed, also feeling dejected. "It's the way the world works."

"Rose? Whatever are you doing out here?" Christian Calvert came upon them, shocked to see the small group again, especially after he had left Rose with her young man.

"Oh, Mr. Calvert. Hello. I hadn't been expecting to see you anymore today," She greeted, trying to keep her disappointment out of her voice, but failing.

"What's wrong? You sound rather put out."

Rose blushed at the reason behind her down mood, then shrugged. "We were trying to find the captain of the ship, but he's in first class. I doubt he'll even speak to us, even if we did manage to find him."

"Why do you want to find the captain?"

Rose looked at Jack and Jack looked at her, then shrugged. There was no point in keeping it a secret, especially when it looked like their impromptu wedding wasn't going to happen after all.

"Jack and I were hoping that he'd marry us. We talked and realized that there's no one else for us, but each other. We're in love and we want to get married as soon as possible. We were hoping that the ship's captain would do it, but we can't find him, which means he's in first class and probably wouldn't even talk to us anyway," Rose sighed.

The slightly older man frowned, then nodded his head, as if his mind was made up. "You two...you really do love each other?"

"You know how I feel about Jack," Rose blushed, remembering how she had talked the writer's ear off about how much she loved and wanted Jack.

"And despite my mistakes, I do love Rose. I want to be with her forever. There's no other girl for me," Jack also replied, feeling that he should be doing the declaration of love, since he had been so confused earlier. "Getting married is what we both want."

"Well, then. In that case, I don't mind sharing my little secret. My family is a very wealthy, English family. I come from the London Calverts..."

"Oooh, I heard of them or rather my mother had. She's always up to date on who is who in high society," Rose chuckled, a bit surprised that Christian came from such a prestigious background.

"Forgive me, sir. But if that is so, why are you traveling second class and not first?" Trudy questioned, not sure if they should trust this man.

"I had left home to experience the bohemian lifestyle in Paris. My father was angry at me for leaving and he especially hated my belief that love is the most important thing in the world. So I put aside my fortune and traveled to Paris. There I did find love. I experienced it in it's purest form, and now I want to help you two. I'll use my family name to get you an audience with the captain."

Rose squealed in excitement, throwing her arms around Christian in a thankful hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You've been so good to me, to all of us on this voyage! This means so much to me!"

Jack forced a smile of his own, feeling a tinge of jealousy, but he fought it back down. There was nothing to be jealous of. Rose was in love with him and wanted to become his wife. She was showing her gratefulness, a gratefulness that he too felt. Hopefully soon, Rose Dewitt Bukater will be Rose Dawson and their lives will be joined forever.


	27. Chapter 27

The four friends stood just outside the gate that lead to the first class of the ship. Christian had instructed them to wait there while he went to fetch the captain of the ship. Fifteen minutes later, he returned with the captain right behind him. The older gentleman looked at the small group of friends curiously.

"So who wants to get married?" The captain asked, looking at the small group gathered. "Mr. Calvert has informed me that there is a couple here in desperate need of my services."

Rose stepped forward, her hand tightly held in Jack's. She didn't know what the captain's answer would be to their request, but she had to make it. She felt that this was her and Jack's chance to finally be happy. To finally have their happily ever after that they should have always gotten in the old time line.

"It's us, sir. Jack and I. We want to be married as soon as possible. It'd mean so much to us if you'd help us."

The captain frowned, looking at the blond man and red head girl carefully. There was something...fancy about the girl. He couldn't put his finger on it. Was it her voice or the way she held herself? Whatever it was, she was definitely from a higher station in life, but it wasn't his place to judge. He looked at the young man whose father he had attended University with.

"Tell me again why these two should be married?"

Christian stammered at first, but it wasn't long before he finally found the words. "Because, I know true love when I see it. I know that come what may, those two deserve to be together forever. They really are soul mates. Plus, Miss. Rose there has been a fine friend to me, reading over my manuscript and telling me what she truly thinks of it. I am willing to pay all expenses. Money is no object..."

Jack stepped forward, feeling that he should also do something to plead their case. After all, this was his idea. He should tell the captain why it was so important that he and Rose marry tonight, before they even dock in New York.

"Captain, sir...the fact of the matter is that I love Rose and she loves me. We both have gone through hell and back to be together. There was a time when we thought that we wouldn't be...that it was lost. But we have another chance now and we want to grab it with both hands. All the hardships...all the sacrifices, it has lead up to this one moment. And we need it to happen as soon as possible. We've waited long enough. When you look at me and Rose, you probably see a high society girl and a poor guy that definitely doesn't deserve her. You probably think that we shouldn't even know each other much less be together. But we do know each other...we know each other very well and we love each other in a way that...even the stars recognize. We're a part of each other."

"Amore is never logical," Fabrizio added, somehow the words sounding familiar, as if he had said them before.

"Well...I can't think of a reason to say no. Mr. Calvert is paying the fee and the expense for...well it's a surprise that I had been sworn to secrecy until after the ceremony. So if you want me to marry you, follow me. I'll do it in the first class chapel," The captain kindly smiled, impressed by Jack's words.

Rose happily squealed and wrapped her arms around Jack as they hugged each other excitedly. This was not really how she had dreamed that her wedding day would go, but that didn't matter. She was marrying Jack and that made everything perfect!

Hand in hand, Jack and Rose followed the captain up to the first class deck and into the chapel, followed by their friends. Rose wasn't surprised to find that the chapel looked identical to the one on Titanic.

The captain stood at what was the alter and smiled as he beckoned for Jack and Rose to come forward.

"Shall we begin?"

Jack and Rose looked into each others eyes and knew the answer right away.

"I'm ready when you are," Rose smiled as Christian took a seat in one of the pews and Fabrizio and Trudy got into position as the maid of honor and best man.

"Dearly beloved," The captain began. "We are gathered here to day to witness the coming together of Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater, two very special people whose love transcends all obstacles. If there is anyone here who have reason why these two shall not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace"

Rose looked towards the door, expecting Mary to come bursting through the door with her objection, but no one arrived, much to her relief.

"Okay, now let us begin," The captain continued.

Rose gripped his hand tightly as they said their vows. Her eyes never left his, her smile stayed in place. She was just too afraid to move. She was afraid that if she even breathed wrong, all of this would go away and she'd find herself back in 1913, sitting on that bench, alone and miserable, not here marrying the man of her dreams. When he kissed her as they were announced man and wife, she melted into his arms, not even trying to remain a separate entity from him. She loved this man so much, maybe even too much, that she couldn't fathom being separated from him again.

Jack pulled away from the kiss and smiled as he stared into her eyes, eyes that were full of tears. He gently touched her check, his thumb wiping away the tears. "You're crying."

"These are happy tears. I...I had almost given up hope...and now we're married," Rose sniffed, her cheeks glowing red from embarrassment. "Just ignore me."

Jack just chuckled and kissed her tears away. He felt bad for his confusion the past couple of days. He was going to spend the rest of his life making up for it. "I'll never ignore you."

"Congratulations, amico!" Fabrizio happily cheered, patting his friend on the back.

Trudy stood by Rose's side, sniffling into a handkerchief. She was indeed happy for her friend. She had seen first hand how unhappy Rose had been, stuck in that engagement to Caledon Hockley. It was a breath of fresh air to see her marrying a man that she loved. It was something that she hadn't thought would happen. "Yes, congratulations."

"I believe that Christian has a wedding gift for you," The captain smiled, smiling over at Christian who got up from his chair and strolled over and stood next to the captain.

"Yes. There's only a few days of the voyage left and I was thinking, why should you spend it in second class? This can be considered a honeymoon of sorts, and there was a first class suite available. I talked it over with the captain and you've been upgraded to first class, you and Rose. You have a suite with a king sized bed and a private bathroom and a promenade deck. You can also have use of the first class dining areas and other services offered to first class passengers. It's my wedding gift to you," Christian smiled, happy to do this for the young couple. His love affair had ended in tragedy, but it did his heart good to see a love story with a happy ending. He had needed to do something to be part of it.

"What? I...I don't know what to say," Rose stared at Christian in shock. She had never expected such a gift.

"Don't say anything. When you told me about your love story, I knew it was something special. I just had to do something to honor that. It does my heart good to see true love actually win the day," Christian waved away the thanks. "Just enjoy yourselves. That is all that I ask."

Rose giggled, gripping Jack's had in hers. "Maybe that special night is a lot sooner than you thought."

Jack smiled and kissed her, inwardly agreeing. One couldn't think of a more special place to consummate a relationship than on one's wedding night, in a first class suite!

…..

Rose and Jack were in their second class room, packing up their things when Trudy and Fabrizio entered. Rose felt bad for leaving them for an upgraded room, but this was to be her wedding night. It was to be a very special night for her and Jack indeed and it was best if they were alone, in a bigger bed than their bunks.

"Jack and Rose are leaving us, Trudy," Fabrizio stated, his brown eyes glowing with amusement, showing that there were no bad feelings on their part. In fact, they were both happy for their friends.

"Sorry, Fabri. But there is no way I'm spending my wedding night in this room. I promised Rose something special and now I can give her that. I'd be a fool to pass it up," Jack chuckled.

"Yes and it is good to see my amico not being a fool anymore," Fabrizio laughed.

"We will see you when the ship docks, Miss," Trudy nodded, knowing that this was far from goodbye for the four of them.

"It's Mrs. now Trudy. Mrs. Dawson," Rose grinned excitedly, hugging her friend. She had never felt so happy. "Now you can work on your relationship with that cute Italian of yours."

"Hey, who says Fabri's cute? Should I be jealous?" Jack teased, wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulder.

"Well, he is mysterious with that accent and Italian is so romantic," Rose batted her eyelashes. Jack just laughed, knowing that Rose was only teasing. She had proved more than once that she only had eyes for him.

"Have fun amico and amica," Fabrizio waved as Jack and Rose finished their packing and took one last look around the small bunk.

"Fabri, do me a favor. If you see...her..."

"I'll tell her you had made your choice and it is not her," Fabrizo nodded, happy to do this for his friend. More than happy really. He was ready to have Mary and her ilk out of their lives for good.

"Thanks," Jack smiled, taking Rose's hand in his. "See you in a few days."

Fabrizio and Trudy watched them go, both of them feeling happy for the couple. Looking at each other, they knew now that their friends were squared away, they had plenty of time to work on their own relationship.

…..

Jack gave a low whistle as they entered the first class suite that they had been given. This was the fanciest place that he had ever stayed in his life. He was impressed. Rose was not, though. She had seen it all before. Really, this suite reminded her of the suite she had on Titanic. Her heart again ached at the thought of the now sunken ship. A part of her will always wonder if there could have been anything she could have done to save the ship.

"This is nice," Jack looked around, thinking to himself that he would love to capture all of his on paper. He turned to Rose with a teasing smile. "But I am sure that the lady is used to such immaculate surroundings."

"You can say that," Rose shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm used to a lot of things."

Jack turned to her and sighed. She was so beautiful. She belonged in this world of luxury and wealth. She deserved to be showered with the best things money could buy. But instead, she had chosen to be with him. She was giving up rooms like this one to be his wife. That was amazing to him! He didn't even know what he had done to deserve it.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Rose smiled, and unbuttoned her blouse and allowed it to fall from her shoulders. "I want you to draw me like one of your french girls, Jack."

His eyes widened at the request. He had never dared to even dream that Rose would want to be drawn in such a manner. He swallowed, thinking of the request. Rose in all of her beauty, captured on paper. Could he accomplish such a feat? Dare he even try?

"Alright."

Five minutes later, the couch was in position and Jack was sitting in a chair, with his portfolio opened. Rose walked out wearing a cotton robe that she had found hanging in the changing room. It was nothing like her kimono from Titanic, but it would do the trick. She stepped in front of Jack and smiled, tossing him a dime.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want."

She stepped back and shed the towel, letting it pool at her feet. Jack's eyes drank her in, committing each and every part of her to memory. She was the most exquisite woman he had ever laid eyes on. How he could possibly capture all of her beauty on paper, he didn't know really.

He directed her on how to pose on the couch, took a deep breath, and began to draw with slow, sure strokes, catching every line and curve.

After an hour, he was done. Looking at the picture, he had to admit, it was his best work to date. Again wearing her robe, Rose stood behind him and looked at the picture. "Jack, this is even better than your french girls."

"Well, my subject was far lovelier than any of them, so naturally it'd be the best," Jack smiled up at her, handing her the picture. "My wedding gift to you."

She smiled brightly and kissed him. "Thank you."

…..

They sat on the bed together, their arms wrapped around each other, staring into each others eyes. This was so different than it had been in the old time-line. In the old time-line, it had been a rushed event in the back seat of a car. It had been a rush of emotions and sensations that Rose had never felt before and had no time to really evaluate. Now it was different. It wasn't going to be rushed and it wasn't going to be in the back seat of a car. There was all the time in the world to feel and experience everything that making love to Jack Dawson entailed. She couldn't help but be nervous this time.

"Nervous?" He asked, studying her curiously.

"Now I am. Back then, I wasn't," She admitted, looking up into his eyes, wanting to be completely open and honest with him. There had never been any secrets from him. She wasn't going to start keeping them now.

"Afraid I'll disappoint this time?" He teased.

"No. I'm afraid I'll disappoint. In the old time-line, everything had been so rushed. Now it's different. I'm afraid that you'll realize that I'm not good at this at all."

"Somehow, I find that rather impossible. I think I'm going to enjoy it even more now. It's more special."

"I gave you all I was back then. I'm giving you all I am, now. What if that's not enough?"

"Of course it's enough. God, you've already gave me all of you, just by marrying me. Look, don't be nervous. We'll go slow. Take our time. Get to know one another, intimately. There's no hurry, Rose. I promise."

She believed his words. She saw the truth of them in his eyes. He really did love her. By some miracle, she had gotten him back, but even better, because they had all the time in the world now. There was no waiting iceberg to send their world to the bottom of the ocean and tear them apart for good. There was no jealous fiancees, or evil valets. There was just them. She took his hand in hers and gently kissed each and every finger. Fingers of an artist. How she had them, how she loved them.

"You have such fine hands," She looked into his eyes. "Put them on me, Jack."

He did just that as she pulled him down on top of her as he claimed her lips into a passionate kiss. Their passion for each other grew and grew as they slowly explored each others bodies with their hands and mouths. They had drowned each other with one thousand kisses before coming together in a mixture of passion and love.

Rose cried out and clung to him as her ecstasy reached a new height and she came down in a euphoric afterglow. She looked into his sated blue gaze and smiled, feeling him tremble on top of her, just like in the car.

"You're trembling," she smiled, touching his flushed cheek.

He just smiled at her, his blond hair falling into his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

"I know," She smiled, pulling him into another kiss, before his head found it's way to her chest, where she clung to him for dear life, as if something or someone was going to take him from her again.

Laying there beneath Jack, Rose felt at peace and loved at last. She knew right there and then that nothing will ever come between them. Not old girlfriends. Not Cal and her mother. Definitely, not death.


	28. Chapter 28

The last few days of the voyage went by quickly for Jack and Rose. Instead of dining in first class, they returned to second class to dine with their friends. Plus it was more comfortable that way since they didn't have any formal wear. They spent a lot of time in second class with Fabrizio and Trudy, but most of it, they had spent in their suite, making love and just enjoying being together.

But like all good things, it came to an end all too quickly. The day before the day to disembark the Olympic arrived. Jack and Rose stood together on the deck, their hands tightly clasped as they watched the statue of liberty come into view.

"Now you really can say that your last name is Dawson," Jack smiled, remembering his dream, where Rose had taken his last name as she watched the statue of liberty come into view.

"And this time, I really am getting off the ship with you," She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her. "So, any idea when we really do disembark?"

"First thing tomorrow most likely. At least, that's how it was when the Carpathia reached New York. We'll be getting off first though, since we're in first class. Then we wait for Trudy and Fabrizio."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack chuckled, ready to lead Rose back into the ship, not liking how chilly it was beginning to feel out in the evening air. His total attention was on Rose, which is why they didn't notice Mary and Johnson coming out of the dining salon until they were right upon them.

"Jack, what a surprise to see you up here, in first class," Mary gasped. She frowned as she noticed Jack and Rose holding hands. "Tomorrow we're docking."

"I'm aware of that," Jack awkwardly replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. He didn't see this meeting ending well. Someone was going to get hurt and it was going to be Mary. He hadn't meant for any of the drama to happen, but it did and now it was time for it all to come to a head.

"So, Dawson. How did you and your lady friend here get access to first class?" Johnson asked, giving Mary a look of suspicion. She had been acting squirrelly all day. The last time she had behaved in such a manner was when she had been planning to run off with Dawson, who at the moment looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"It was a wedding present," Rose went ahead and answered, sensing that this wasn't easy for Jack. He may not be in love with Mary anymore, but he probably still cared about her feelings and what would happen to her. She wanted to make this as easy for him as possible.

"Wedding present?" Mary frowned.

"Yes. Mr. Calvert had the captain marry us a few days ago and he gave us a first class suite as a wedding gift. Of course, we'll still have to get the rings and sign a marriage license, but in the eyes of god and the law, we're man and wife."

"Well, congratulations, Dawson. I see you're finally making wise decisions," Johnson nodded in approval, happy that Dawson was not going to be a thorn in his side after all. To think, he had been regretting putting those tickets up in a game of poker.

"So you made your choice, huh? It's her?" Mary frowned, disgust clear in her eyes. Wondering wht this prim and proper red-head had that she didn't? What made her so special to win Jack's heart?

"Yes I did. It may have taken me a few days to see it, but Rose and I are meant to be. I love her in ways that I had never loved anyone, even you."

Mary gasped, indignant. "Really?"

"Really. Rose gave up her life in high society for me. You wouldn't even stop being a prostitute when I asked you to. I'd...I'd sacrifice everything for her. I'm sorry, but I can't say that I would do the same for you. It was never in the cards for you and I, Mary. Maybe you'll find someone else. Someone that you will leave your life of prostitution for. Someone who loves you just as much as I love Rose."

Mary just laughed and shook her head. "You're a naive fool Jack if you think she's going to stick around. When we're back in New York and she realizes that she can no longer have fancy dresses and jewels and eat in fancy restaurants, she'll be running back home to momma and leaving you alone to pick up the pieces. But don't come looking for me when she does, because I'm done."

This time Rose was angry. How dare this...woman of ill repute say such things? She didn't know anything about her! "You don't know anything about me! So you can shut up about what I am going to do! For your information, I was never one to care about any of those things you just listed! I don't want any of that! I just want Jack! He knows that now and I'm going to prove that to him each and every day while you sell your love for money!"

"Oh really? You think you're better than me?" Molly glared, having the urge to take revenge for that punch she had recieved the other day. It wouldn't get her Jack back, but it would feel good.

Rose knew she should just ignore the question, but she couldn't help herself. This woman had caused so much needless strife between her and Jack and she was still trying to stand in the way, despite Jack telling her his choice.

"I'm not the one saying it," Rose pursed her lips.

"Why you," Mary moved faster than anyone realized, and slapped Rose hard across the face.

"What the hell, Mary?!" Jack pushed her away, causing the prostitute to fall against her boss

"She was asking for it," Mary glared.

Rose just laughed, wincing at the sting, but not willing to give Mary the satisfaction of having affected her in anyway.

"Get her out of here!" Jack demanded glaring at Johnson.

"Oh you didn't show such concern when she hit me," Mary snarled.

"Come on, girl. You lost. Get over it," Johnson dragged Mary away, who angrily glared at Jack one last time before following him.

"Are you okay?" Jack gently touched her stinging cheek, not liking how red the skin was turning. He was outraged with Mary! How dare she touch Rose in such a manner! He didn't care how angry she had been!

"I'm fine, Jack. Really. Don't worry, it just stings a little."

"Damn her. What was I even thinking? And now you're hurt because of me. I'm not even worth all of this...," Jack grumbled, pure guilt in his voice. If only he hadn't let Mary mess with his head the way she had.

"Don't do that. Don't blame yourself Jack, I provoked her. Besides, you are worth it. You are worth everything to me," Rose met his eyes and gently touched his cheek as well. "I love you so much."

"You shouldn't have to put up with getting hit just to be with me."

"Oh it didn't even hurt. Believe me, I've been slapped harder than that," Rose dryly replied, remembering Cal's rage filled slap after he had Jack dragged away for supposedly stealing that stupid necklace.

Jack frowned. "He hit you?"

"Once. But other times he manhandled me enough. But all of that is over now."

"It sure is. He's not coming near you again, Rose. I'll make sure of it."

She smiled, touched by how protective he was. He was her Jack again, she could tell by his eyes. There was no confusion there. He was confident and sure of himself and of his feelings, just like he had been on Titanic and he loved her as much as she loved him.

"So, what do you want to do now? I think we can find Fabri and Trudy somewhere. Make arrangements for tomorrow..."

"We can do that...or we can back to our suite and enjoy it one last time..."

"That's an even better idea," Jack laughed, pulling her into a kiss.

...

The next day, Rose and Jack had a early morning breakfast on the private promenade of their suite. It was their last hours on the ship and they wanted to enjoy it one last time. Rose couldn't help comparing this voyage to the one on Titanic. Titanic had never been this calm and relaxed. She had always been trying to get away from her mother and Cal, from the moment she boarded the Titanic until the moment she had disembarked the Carpathia.

This time it was quite different. She hadn't been trying to get away from anyone. She had enjoyed the voyage and had ended up marrying the man she loved. Where she had been alone and heartbroken disembarking, this time she was happy and in love and looking forward to the future.

"So, I talked to Fabri last night. I told him we'd meet them right where the second class disembarks," Jack said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's good. It's going to be great the four of us being together again," Rose smiled. "I'm not going to miss all of this at all."

Jack chuckled. "Are you sure about that? I don't know when I'll ever be able to give you somehting like this again. In fact, this may be your last time in such surroundings."

"I'm positive, believe me. And this is not my first time out of first class, may I remind you. I had spent a year on my own without all the luxeries for first class. You would have been proud of me."

He reached over and took her hand, a small smile on his lips. "I am. I always was. I knew you could do it, Rose."

"But I didn't. I mean...I couldn't live without you. I made that wish."

"I know. And I can't hold that against you. For one, Fabri and I are benefiting from that and so is Trudy. Plus, I wouldn't give up this time with you for the world. Of course, I hate that Sven and Olaf are most likely dead in our place, but I can't regret being granted a second chance with you."

Sven and Olaf. She kept forgetting about the two Swedes that had lost that poker game in the old timeline, but were able to make the voyage in the new one, thanks to her antics. She did feel guilty about them, but she couldn't regret anything.

"We'll make each day of this life count in their honor," Rose nodded, lifting her glass.

Jack grinned. "Here's to making it count," He lifted his own glass in a toast, before taking her hand and kissing her slender fingers.


	29. Chapter 29

_(A/N: I just wanted to thank the readers for sticking with this story for so long and reviewing, faving and following it. And to reassure everyone that this story is not ending anytime soon, despite the ending of a few stories that I had going on. Stay tuned, there are some more adventures coming up:))_

Just as they had arranged, Jack and Rose were standing at the end of the platform for second class passengers as Fabrizio and Trudy disembarked. The two women hugged as the two men slapped each other on the backs in welcome.

"Oh Miss. Rose, it was such a wonderful journey, wasn't it? The ship was absolutely marvelous," Trudy happily gushed, linking arms with Rose. "And the company was to die for."

Rose giggled, happy to see Trudy so cheerful. During the days in Southampton, her friend had been full of nothing but worry, but now it was like she was a different woman. Rose had a feeling that she had Fabrizio to thank for that. It was funny how love could transform a person. "It most definitely was Trudy. Who would have thought that I'd be getting married to a man that I was actually in love with. A kind, handsome, and talented man at that."

"We are very lucky, Miss."

"Indeed we are. And please, call me Rose. You're not my maid anymore. You're my friend."

"Until your mother says I'm fired, I'm still considered a maid. I believe that I should at least get that last paycheck," Trudy chuckled, but her smile faded as she saw the look on Rose's face. "Why, you are planning to go see your mother now that we're back, aren't you? At least let her know that you've married someone else and will not be marrying Mr. Hockley?"

Rose took a deep breath, not knowing how to answer the question, because truthfully, she hadn't really thought that much about her mother or even seeing her again once they got back to the states. Her whole concentration had been on saving Jack and getting him to love her again. Now that her mission was complete, she had a whole new set of problems to worry about.

"I...I don't know. I mean, I will see her of course and tell her that the engagement with Caledon Hockley is off. I just hadn't planned on when I'm going to tell her. I mean...you know how she is."

"Yes, I know. But you are no longer a child, Rose. This is your life and you have a right to it. You had taken control of it in the old timeline. Do so now."

"It was a lot easier to do so in the old timeline."

"Trudy, bella. It is all good to worry about Rose's momma, but for now where are we going to stay?" Fabrizio interrupted the conversation with a valid concern of his own.

"Fabri's right. We need to get a room or an apartment or something. I will not have Rose sleeping on a park bench," Jack nodded in agreement.

"I know where we are, I think. I know a boarding house that will take us in for a cheap price."

"But we barely have any money," Rose frowned, worried about how they were going to take care of themselves.

"That is true," Trudy chewed on her lip, then she remembered something. "Rose, do you still have any of your jewelry?"

"Well...I do still have that necklace mother had gifted me for graduating finishing school...I didn't take it off that day..."

"You don't have to part with it if you don't want to Rose," Jack spoke up, thinking that he had heard some hesitation in her voice. He didn't want her to give up something that meant a lot to her. Even if it would get them a place to stay.

"No, it's not that. I had just forgotten about it until now, which is kind of silly, not thinking about it. But yes, we can pawn it for money. Enough money to last us for a while anyway. Money to get room, food, and make our marriage a closed deal."

"Are you sure?"

Rose nodded, wrapping her arms around her new husband. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I'm walking away from that world and I want to get rid of everything having to do with it. Especially that necklace."

"Okay, if you insist," Jack chuckled, before kissing the back of her hand. "So, off to the pawn shop we go..."

"Then to city hall. I want to make everything official," Rose smiled, wanting it down on paper that she was Mrs. Jack Dawson as soon as possible. She didn't want to leave any loopholes that her mother and Cal could use. Inwardly, she wished that they could just disappear into the horizon, but Trudy was right. Unlike in the old timeline, she was not assumed dead. Her mother and Cal knew that she was alive and well. It was in both her and Jack's best interest to confront her mother with the truth and then go off and start their life together.

It didn't take long to find a pawn shop that had given them a great deal of money for the necklace. Rose hadn't even known that it was so expensive. She almost felt guilty for pawning it, but not much. Now they had more than enough money to do what they needed to do.

First off was city hall. Now that there was money, they could go ahead and get everything sighed and sealed, making her officially Mrs. Rose Dawson. She was so happy to finally be rid of Dewitt Bukater. It had been a bother to have to take that name up again, but now it was nearly over.

After only thirty minutes in City Hall, Jack and Rose joined Fabrizio and Helga at a small cafe across the street. Well, Rose joined them. Jack had spotted a jewelry story across the street. Rose had given him the rest of the money to hold, which gave Jack an opportunity to arrange a surprise for his bride when they were alone.

...

With Rose safely inside the cafe, Jack slipped into the jewelry store and looked at the wedding bands on display. Each set was more beautiful than the other. But none of them spoke to him partcularly and most of them were more than he wanted to pay for. After all, they were on a budget.

"May I help you sir?" The jeweler, a elderly man dressed in a business suit approached from the other side of the counter.

Jack looked up a little startled, then nodded. "Yes sir, do you have any wedding bands that are cheaper than the ones on display?"

The man looked like he had just been slapped, then he sighed and nodded his head. "Yes I do. Hold on sir. I will bring them out."

Jack wasn't surprised that the cheaper rings were hidden. This store probably wanted to make as much money as it could, so it put it's most expensive ware out for observation.

The man disappeared into the back for ten seconds and then returned with a flat box full of simple gold wedding bands. "Are these to your liking, sir?"

Jack looked over the rings. They weren't as fancy as the other ones, that was for sure. They were basically simple, plain gold. There were no fancy jewels or designs to drive up the price. Jack wished that he could afford a more expensive set, but he was lucky to be getting any at all. Finally, he spotted an elegant looking set that was definitely in a price range he didn't mind.

"Those will do. They're elegant and classy. Like she is."

"Very well sir. Would you like me to engrave anything on the backs?"

"Um...You jump, I jump. That seems to be a motto of ours. We do everything together and those rings will symbolize that."

"Yes sir," The man nodded, taking the rings out of the box and returning to the back room.

Jack looked at the clock on the wall and had to smile. The others were probably wondering where he had gotten off to. He couldn't wait to surprise Rose with the rings. She was going to be so happy. Solid proof that they were man and wife!

Ten minutes later, the wedding bands were safe in a small satin white box and Jack stuck into the pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"Thank you," Jack happily smiled, paying for the rings.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you sir," The jeweler nodded, watching Jack as he left the store, unable to help the smile on his old face. He remembered being that young and having found his Elenor. He was sure that his young face had glowed just as brightly as that young man's.

...

After having a short meal at the diner, the foursome went to the boarding house that Trudy had mentioned and rented a three rooms for a few nights. A room for Trudy, a room for Fabrizio, and a room for the married couple of the group, Jack and Rose. They decided that having a steady place to stay for a few days was ideal. Especially after finding that there were no new trains to Philadelphia for the next two days, much to Rose's relief. She wasn't yet ready to confront her mother yet. She was still in newlywed bliss and wasn't ready to leave it.

"This is nice," Jack commented, taking a look around their room. The wall paper was white, with daisies scattered along the surface. The rug was yellow and the double bed on the white wall had a white comforter spread over it with fluffy pillows. There was a nightstand on each side, with a lamp. A closet was on the left side of the room and a beaureau was on the left side of the bed while a vanity was on the right. A desk was to the right of the closet, giving Jack and Rose a place to write.

"It is. I kind of like it better than our stateroom on board the Olympic," Rose smiled in satisfaction.

Jack blinked in surprise. "You do? I mean...it's rather plain in comparison."

"That's what I like about it. I don't need all of that fancy ornate wood and rich fabrics. I just need something like this. With you. That, to me, is perfection."

"I like that about you. You are a girl from a world where you can have everything your heart desires. Resorts and Villas and valets and lady maids. But you want none of it. This is the life you want. It amazes me, each and every time."

Rose sadly smiled, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I guess to an outsider, it would seem that I had everything I could ever want. But I didn't. Despite all of that, I was trapped by the rules and traditions of high society. I didn't have the freedom that the girls born in the lower classes enjoyed. I was expected to act like a little lady. And if I had any dreams of my own, such as becoming a writer, dancer, or actress, or even god forbid, an artist, it must all be forgotten. In my world, women were none of those things. We're just ornaments meant to be decorative and grace the arms of our rich husbands and bear them heirs to their fortunes. That is it."

"That doesn't sound like much of a life."

Rose humorlessly laughed. "It's not. I don't understand why my mother loves it so. If it was me, I'd take the ruin of the family fortune for what it is. A chance to be free of it all. Instead, she's fighting to keep both of us in that cage."

Jack sat next to her and took her hand in his. He raised it to his lips for a short kiss. "Well, you're not in that cage anymore, Rose. You're free. You've been free for quite a while and you're gonna stay that way."

"I'm not scared of her...it's just...it's been such a long time since I had to handle her, I've almost forgotten."

"She's just a woman, Rose."

"No. She's my jailer. The guard to my cage who will do everything she can to stuff me back into it. I just...am in no mood for the struggle. It's not that I'm afraid of her..."

"Well then what is it?"

"I'm wary of her. And if Cal's there, it's like she feeds off him somehow. She becomes even more formidable. Which is why I need to confront her while Cal is out of the picture. And I don't want you to meet him or have anything to do with him. That whole episode in the other timeline was quite enough. I just want to confront my mother, tell her that her plans or off for good and leave it all behind. I don't know what will happen to her. I'm sorry for that, but it's my life. Not hers."

"Exactly. You know...last time...you never had closure with her. But this time, you are going to get that. I think it's best for everyone that you do. That way there is no question about what you want," Jack wrapped an arm around her. "It's gonna be alright, Rosebud. I'm gonna be right there beside you and so is Trudy and Fabri. We're not gonna let her drag you back into that world. And if she tries...you can show her the surprise that I have for you."

Rose arched a brow as she looked at him, stunned. "You have a surprise? Jack, when did you have time?"

"When you, Fabri, and Trudy went to the diner after you gave me the money to hold. I had spotted a jewelry store, and I thought that it was a swell time to get our proof of our holy matrimony," He pulled the ring box out of his coat and held it up for her.

Rose's eyes widened. She had not been expecting this at all! "Jack..."

"It's nothing expensive. But they were simple, yet elegant and classy, just like you. I thought they were perfect. I also had them engraved."

Rose opened the box to reveal the rings inside. She gasped as she held them up so the light could bounce off the golden surface. "Oh Jack, they're gorgeous!" She took one of the rings out of the box and looked on the inside, where you jump, I jump was engraved. Tears prickled her eyes as she looked at him. "Jack, I love them...I love you!"

"I love you too," Jack chuckled as she took what was the male ring and took his hand and slid it on his ring finger.

"With this ring, I be wed. I promise to be a good wife to you, Jack. To love you forever and always. You jump, I jump," She sniffed, pledging her love to him once again.

Touched by her actions, he took the ring that was to be hers and slid it on to her ring finger. "With this ring, I be wed. I promise to be a good husband to you, Rose. Not only will I love you forever and always, I hope to help you reach for your dreams and make them come true. You jump, I jump."

Laughing happily together, they wrapped their arms around each other and sealed it with a passionate kiss that deepened and became something much more. Something that sent them up to the stars and back down to earth in breathless ecstasy, knowing that their love was meant to be and that this time, nothing will come between them.


	30. Chapter 30

Rose softly sighed as she began to wake up. She had just had the most wonderful dream. She had gone back in time somehow and saved Jack and made him fall in love with her and they had gotten married and had their whole lives to look forward to. What a great dream. If only it had been real.

Soft lips pressed against her own and warm breath brushed her ear as strong arms wrapped around her.

"Wake up, sleepy head," a voice whispered into her ear.

Her eyes shot open to stare into familiar smiling blue eyes. Happiness filled her as she realized that it hadn't been a dream. It was all real!

"Good morning," She smiled, loving this way of waking up. Warm, happy, and in love, wrapped in the arms of the man of her dreams, knowing that forever really was theirs. There was no looming iceberg in their future, ready to tear them apart. This time, the road to happiness was...well not totally free and clear, because they still had to deal with her mother, but it was as good as free and clear.

"So what are we doing today? I was thinking the park. I can draw some sketches. Especially some of you..."

"You've already sketched me a number of times," Rose blushed. "You can't possibly want to sketch more."

"Of course I do. I have you in Southampton, and on the Olympic, now I want to sketch you during our life together. Why not? You're a beautiful subject."

"Because I'm boring."

"Pft! You're the most interesting girl I know. You're like a flower, impossibly beautiful and the beauty intensifies every time I look at you."

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. She could get used to being praised like this, but she really shouldn't. She didn't want to get a big head. "Keep it up, Jack. You'll have my head so big and stretched out, you won't want me anymore."

"Impossible."

"You'll see. I'll be so stuck up, my mother would be proud," Rose's chuckle died as she mentioned her mother. "Of course, that will be after she disowns me and throws me out of her life. Not that I care."

Jack studied her for a few minutes, his blue eyes examining every feature of her face, reading her. "I think you do care. Not much, not enough for it to matter, but a little. I mean, it's your mother. Of course you'd care a little."

Rose just snorted and shook her head, refusing to even harbor the idea that her mother's poor opinion mattered to her. It hadn't mattered since the moment the woman had wondered if the boats were going to be too crowded, back in the old time line. Her mother was everything that Rose did not want to be. So why would her opinion matter? Especially now, when she had finally found happiness? "Believe me Jack, I don't. My mother is cruel, callous, and the only thing I ever was to her was a meal ticket. You'll see. As soon as she finds out that I'm not marrying Cal and had married you instead, that her meal ticket is here by now useless to her, she'll throw me out and disown me. Good riddance, I say."

Jack had never met Rose's mother of course, not in this reality. But she had made several appearances in the dreams he had of the old time line, and he had to say that he didn't blame Rose for wanting nothing to do with her. But the woman was still Rose's blood. She was the only mother Rose would ever have. She should at least test the waters and see if a relationship of some sort could be salvaged.

"I say it'd be good if you two just talked. At least see if some common ground could be found. I mean...she's your mother. She has to love you. I mean, you're wonderful, why wouldn't she?"

"Because she wants to be in a world where I had never belonged and it'll be because of me that she'll have to leave it. She's going to resent me for the rest of her life, and I don't attend to be around for her to remind me of that constantly," Rose sighed, getting why Jack was trying to get her to think about a reconciliation with her mother. His own mother must have been wonderful. Someone loving and kind and placed Jack's well being above her own. He couldn't understand that not all mothers were the same. That her mother did not love unconditionally like that. Rose's whole existence had been to satisfy her. To benefit her. She didn't care what her decisions did to her daughter, just as long as she was taken care of.

"We'll see what happens when we reach Philadelphia. I can't make any promises. I will say that if she shows willingness to talk and work something out, I won't reject her."

"When are you planning to go? I think it should be as soon as possible so it can all be behind us," Jack gently caressed her cheek with steady fingers tracing the soft skin.

Rose closed her eyes, relishing his touch, savoring this quiet moment in the world where it was her and him. No one else. "I agree. It's just...I'm reluctant to face her again, Jack. It's been quite some time since I really had a fight with her and it always left me exhausted and feeling guilty. I'm not ready to feel that way again. I mean...she always makes our arguments about me being selfish, when it's really her if one looks close enough and I know for a fact that it's going to be bad when I tell her that I will not be marrying the rich bastard she had found for me."

"I'll be with you, Rose. I won't let her bully you."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "In the old time line, you did hold your own against her, but you never really witnessed us argue. In fact, you had only been in my mother's presence a number of three times, the first class dinner being the longest."

"You're afraid that she'll scare me away?"

Rose blushed, embarrassed to admit it. "A little. I wouldn't blame you if she did. Goodness knows, she scares me sometimes. Or rather she used to."

"She didn't scare me away in the old time line. She won't scare me away now. If I feel like running, trust me, I'll take you with me. I'm not going anywhere without you Rosebud. That is a promise."

She placed a hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. It was hard to believe that she had lost this. That those beautiful eyes had once closed forever. But thanks to her wish, they were here with her again and she was going to make the best of it. "I am going to hold you to that promise."

"I have no problem with that," he chuckled, leaning down for another deep kiss that soon enough turned into so much more.

…..

Trudy and Fabrizio had already eaten breakfast by time Jack and Rose joined them in the dining area. The couple had to smile, happy to see the newlyweds in a happy space. Especially Trudy, who had watched Rose pine away for Jack incessantly and had seemingly been on her way to a broken heart. Now the pair was happily wed and looking forward to the future.

"You missed breakfast, amico," Fabrizio grinned at Jack, who had released Rose's hand in order to hold a chair out for her.

"Thank you," Rose smiled up at her husband before unfolding a napkin and spreading it on her lap.

"Did we?" Jack asked, taking the seat across from Rose.

"Nearly everyone else is gone," Trudy tsked.

"Maybe we should go out for breakfast, Jack. To that nice little diner across from city hall," Rose shrugged, not bothered that she had missed breakfast. In her mind, she had been receiving something more vital than food.

"That would be nice," Jack agreed, studying his bride as he unfolded his own napkin. "But let's wait and make sure that all the food is really gone."

"So...what are we doing today?" Trudy asked. She was hoping that perhaps Rose was ready to head to Philadelphia now. She really would like to pick up her last paycheck, not to mention, Rose was going to have to face her mother eventually. She couldn't really put it off.

"I think we should get those tickets to Philadelphia. The sooner the better," Jack answered the question. He had the same opinion as Trudy. Rose was going to have to face her mother and the sooner the better, especially before her ex returned from England. He had never met Caledon Hockley in this reality, and he didn't need to. From that dream he had on the Olympic alone, he knew that the man was a dangerous piece of work. The less they had to do with him, the better.

Rose sighed, still reluctant to go face her mother, but thinking that it was for the best. Right now, it was just Ruth, since Cal was in Southampton by now, probably discovering that she was no longer in the city. Who knew when he would return. She hoped to be far far away from this part of the country by time he did.

"Fine. We'll arrange the trip to Philadelphia. The sooner mother is taken care of, the better."

"It is for the best, Miss," Trudy placed a supportive hand on Rose's shoulder, wanting to give her as much moral support as she possibly could.

Rose just smiled at the gesture and tried to believe that everything will turn out alright. After everything she had done and had been through to get Jack to fall in love with her, she couldn't let her mother ruin things now. This was hopefully the last hurdle she'd have to jump before reaching her happily ever after.


	31. Chapter 31

Rose stepped off the train and swallowed down her nervousness as she glanced around the busy train station as her companions disembarked behind her. She had never thought that she'd be seeing this station again. In the old timeline, she had made it a point to stay as far away from Philadelphia as possible. She hadn't even entertained the thought of returning. Jack walked up to stand beside her and thread his fingers through hers, tightly linking their hands.

"So this is Philadelphia," He looked around, taking everything in. This place was so different from what he was used to. The places he had gone to, the people had all been more laid back and relaxed. But here...there was a sense of tension and stress in the air. Everyone was focused on a destination or a task it seemed. No one was smiling or greeting each other. They just kept their eyes ahead and continued about their day, ignoring one another. "I don't think I like it very much."

Rose grimly chuckled. "I didn't think that you would. Trust me, it gets much worse than this."

"Shall we get a car to your mother's mansion?" Trudy asked, twisting the gloves that she held in her hand, feeling nervous for her friend. Ruth Dewitt Bukater was a hard woman who did not take disobedience lightly. Not from her employees and definitely not from her daughter and this was as disobedient as Rose had ever gotten. She did not know exactly what was going to happen, but she did know that things were not going to end well between the mother and daughter. There was no way it could, not with the ruin that the Dewitt Bukater family was facing.

Rose chewed on her bottom lip, thinking about the situation. It was less than ideal. Yes, Cal was gone off to England to fetch her, so she didn't have to worry about him...but her mother...at times she could be even worse than Cal. Ruth was not going to have any kind words for her daughter and her new marriage. That was for sure. Maybe she should do this alone. Save both Trudy and Jack from her mother's wrath. It was only fair, after all this was her doing.

Rose turned to Trudy, a small frown symbolizing her reluctance to pull her former maid into this bad situation. "Maybe you should take Jack and Fabrizio around Philadelphia. Show them the sights while I go inform my mother that there has been a change of plans?"

"What?" Trudy frowned. "Forgive me, but...do you think that is a good idea? I would have to see the woman anyway about my final paycheck."

Rose had forgotten about that. "I can get it for you."

"I doubt that she'd be willing to give you anything after you tell her that you won't be marrying Caledon Hockley. Besides, don't you think that it'd be best for us to be there?"

Rose wryly smiled, touched by Trudy's concern. "Oh Trudy, it's only my mother. What can she do? Have me locked in my room until Cal returns?"

"Yes," was the grim answer. Trudy just didn't trust Ruth as far as she could throw her. The woman had no genuine love for her daughter. She was just a meal ticket to stay in first class life. She was not going to take having her plans foiled lightly.

"I think Trudy is right. There is strength in numbers. Besides, I have to be there or there may be a chance that your mother won't believe you. She may think that this is just another attempt to get out of marrying that fella," Jack chimed in, not liking the idea of Rose facing her mother by herself. Besides, he had made a promise and he meant to keep it. He was not going to let Rose face that woman alone.

"You may have a point there."

"Look, you jump, I jump. We'll face her together," Jack took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "No matter what happens, I'm right there with you."

"And so am I," Trudy piped in, a little nervous herself. She was sure that her soon to be former employer will have some choice words for her as well.

"Well, let's get this over with. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner that we can finally continue on with our lives," Rose sighed, mentally steeling herself for the coming confrontation. She didn't know how everything was going to end. She did know one thing though, by the end of it all, any love that her mother may have for her, it will be long gone. It made Rose feel a little sad, but at the same time, it'd be a relief. It was time to break her mother's hold on her life, once and for all and this time, there will be no going back.

...

Ruth Dewitt Bukater was not in a pleasant mood. She's in the worse mood she's even been in since it was discovered that her husband had left the family finances in disarray. She was more worried than she had ever been in her life, thanks to the telegraph she had just received from Caledon Hockley. A telegraph that she did not understand at all! Her daughter was missing!

She knew that Rose had been unhappy with the engagement, despite Ruth explaining their situation and why the match with Hockley was necessary. From almost the start, she had been a problem. Ruth had hoped that Rose would calm down and come to accept things as they were and comply to their circumstances and keep them out of poverty. But no. Instead, she began to rebel, especially during the tour of Europe. And then before coming home, the girl had left the ship without her and Cal's knowledge over a supposed missing necklace, taking their soon to be fired maid Trudy with her, causing them to miss the voyage home and a great delay in the wedding plans! It was a preposterous situation and had costed poor Cal even more money, because he had to go back to Southampton to fetch the girls! It was just as well, since the Titanic had sank out from under them. It was an awful experience that Ruth just knew that she would never recover from and thank providence that Cal had survived! So many men hadn't.

Poor Cal. He had such a bad experience during the sinking, and had to turn , around and board another ship to go fetch Rose, after such a hallowing experience, just to find that her daughter was nowhere to be found. Cal was going to hire someone to help him search the city and find out where her idiot daughter had gone off to, but when that did not help Ruth's mood any. What could have happened to Rose? She had told her to stay put! To not go anywhere and yet, she had again disobeyed her! She had again caused her great embarrassment in front of the Hockleys! Goodness, Ruth would be surprised if Cal still wanted to marry Rose after all the trouble she had put him through!

One thing Ruth was certain about, though. She was going to have some choice words for Rose when she returned and that the days of rebellion were completely over with! Ruth was at the end of her rope and she was not going to allow any more stepping out of line! From here on out, Rose was to be the well brought up girl that she was raised to be! She was to follow all of Ruth's instructions and make no noise of protest! The girl had her fun, now it was time to get serious and be a grown up.

"Mrs. Ruth," Anna, the maid that Ruth had hired to replace Trudy stood in the doorway, looking rather awkward in Ruth's opinion.

"What is it, Anna? Are you not supposed to be bringing me my afternoon tea?" Ruth glared at the girl. She was no Trudy, but she had to be given time to learn how to serve her properly. That was something else Rose's shenanigans had costed her. Her best lady's maid. There was no way that she could keep Trudy on after such a farce.

The maid fidgeted, shifting from one foot to the other, not knowing what to think. "You have company, Mrs."

Ruth frowned in annoyance. Must she tell this girl how to do her job? "Well don't just stand there. Announce them so they can come in."

"That will not be necessary mother. It is just Trudy and I," Rose stepped into view, clasping the hand of a young man that Ruth had never seen before. Trudy and another young man was right behind them, looking rather nervous.

"Rose!" Ruth got to her feet, her eyes widening with alarm and outrage. What was this? She had just received word from Cal that he could not find Rose and here she was! What a mess this was turning out to be. "What are you doing here?! I had clearly told you to stay put and wait for Cal and now the dear man is in England, looking for you!"

"Hello to you too, mother," Rose answered, keeping a tight grip on Jack's hand as they entered the room. She was not surprised that Ruth was not happy to see her and that her first thought was of Cal.

"Rose, you have put the both of us through a lot of trouble. What is the meaning of this? Why did you not wait for Cal? And who are these...men you and Trudy are with?" Ruth questioned, looking at Jack in the same way that she had looked at him on Titanic. Like an insect that must be squashed quickly.

"Mother, do calm down. You will work yourself up into quite a state of unwellness if you don't," Rose warned, keeping a tight hold of Jack's hand, gaining strength just from the warmth of his hand holding hers. She didn't know if she would have been able to do this without him, even in the old timeline, where she never did contact her mother again.

"Rose, I demand an explanation," Ruth glared at her daughter, wondering where the girl's head was. Why was she so determined to ruin everything that she had worked for. She hadn't been doing this because it was fun. She hadn't been courting the Hockley's and putting on airs because she wanted to. All that she had done up to now had been for their survival, so they wouldn't end up destitute, out on the streets! Why couldn't Rose see that?

"It's as simple as this, mother. I met someone in Southampton. I met someone and fell in love."

"What?" Ruth stared at Rose, her heart dropping into her stomach. Please, someone tell her that her daughter hadn't done something else stupid. Something that would destroy any chance of keeping the life that they were accustomed to. Goodness, and who was this boy? She did not have a good feeling about him at all! She especially didn't like how Rose seemed to be clinging to him or the look in her eyes when she glanced his way. "Rose...what are you talking about? You have not been gone that long. And who is this boy that you've brought with you? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"This boy has a lot to do with this, mother. He is the reason that I even got up the courage to come and confront you so you won't be wondering what happened to me. If it wasn't for him, I would make it my business to never see you again."

"Rose?" Ruth frowned, not liking her daughter's words at all. She was sounding like she was bidding the life that they had always known good-bye.

"Mother, may I introduce Jack Dawson. The man I love and my new husband."

There. The words were out and as expected, they hit Ruth like a ton of bricks or a beam of the steel that Cal's family produced. She stared at Rose in disbelief, hoping that she had heard wrong. Surely, she must have. Rose would never throw everything that she had worked for away like that. Not for something as silly as...love. Not for a boy that she barely knew, a boy that looked to not have a penny to his name.

"Dawson? The Boston Dawsons?" Ruth blinked, resting a trembling hand against her throat.

"The Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually," Jack answered, giving a charming smile, wanting to at least make a good impression on his new mother in law. "It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

Ruth's cold glare never left Rose, despite Jack's words. "Did you just say...husband?"

Rose tightened her hold on Jack's hands, knowing that this was it. There was no going back, not that she would ever want to. At last she had what she wanted, and her mother's world was not it. "That is exactly what I said. Jack and I are married. We were wed on board the Olympic, on the way home. We've signed the papers, and I even have a ring," Rose held out her hand so her mother could seen the gleaming metal around her finger. "The most lovliest ring I have ever had the honor to wear."

"Oh my goodness," Ruth stuttered, feeling her stomach constrict, threatening to send her breakfast spewing back up from her upset stomach. "This can not be...Rose, do you realize what you have done?!"

"I got married to the man I love," Rose smiled at Jack, not regretting any of it, despite the state that her mother seemed to be in. In a way, she was indeed concerned about her mother's reaction, but she was refusing to let it dictate her decisions. She had done that for far too long in the old timeline. She was not going to make the same mistake now.

"You stupid, stupid, selfish girl! Do you not realize what you've just done?!"

Rose rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Jack. She had never seen her mother this angry before, where her face was cherry red and the veins in her neck stood out as her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she gnashed her teeth together.

"I married the man I love, mother! Something that I had once thought I'd never do! I never even liked Cal, much less loved him! You knew that! You've always known that! Of course, you'd guilt me into submission, but I thankfully have woken up and cannot be guilted anymore! I met Jack and fell in love with him and now I am happy about my marriage, not dreading it! Not wanting to die than face my future!"

"Oh my lord! You insufferable girl! Marriage is not about love! Do you honestly think I would have married your father if it was?! No, marriage is an ends to a means! It's a road to survival for women like us! Women in our position do not marry for something as silly as love! We find a wealthy man and marry him so that he can take care of us and the children we bear him! I don't know why you have the idea that marriage is for love and is not a practical business deal! A deal that you had just broken with your foolish actions!"

"You mean a deal that you had made and I never wanted any part of!"

"Regardless, all is not lost. We can fix this now and Cal be none the wiser. We'll get a good lawyer that will secretly dissolve this...ill advised union and..."

"Oh mother, shut up! I will not have my marriage to Jack dissolved! And I will have nothing to do with Caledon Hockley! Not any longer! So you can stop trying to hijack my life once again and deal with your own!" Rose interrupted, the disgust and rage she felt towards her mother was clear in her eyes and voice. She couldn't stand it anymore! Her mother was behaving like her opinions and wants were frivilous and didn't matter! She had almost forgotten about this trait of her mother's! Thankfully, she was just reminded!

"You selfish little brat!" Ruth spat before slapping her daughter hard across the face, so hard that it was heard by everyone in the room.

"Rose!" Jack yelled in outrage, pulling his wife away from the deranged woman in front of them. This was the second time witnessing violence towards his wife and him seemingly helpless about it. His blue eyes flashed with hot anger at the older woman. "How dare you lay a hand on her like that! That was unnecessary!"

Rose recovered from her own shock and could only laugh at what had just transpired. "I'm selfish? Look in the mirror mother! You know, you are a sad sad old woman, her youth far behind her who is bitter and now alone. You tried to sell me to the highest bidder, but guess what. It backfired!"

"Get out! Get out of my house and take that ruffian with you! I never want to see you again Rose! You are no longer any daughter of mine!" Ruth demanded, pointing towards the door. "You want to be selfish and live your own life, well have at it! Go! Don't even think about asking me for any help because there is none! You are here by cut off!"

Rose could only laugh harder, not caring in the least. This had been exactly what she wanted. A path free and clear of her mother and her mother's ambitions. A path to live her life with Jack on her own terms. "Oh don't worry. I would never dream of asking you for any help. As if that you could give any, since you are hereby broke! Good riddance, mother. I hope to never see you again."

Rose headed for the door with Jack still holding her hand, following behind her. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and her mother as humanly possible. She was hereby done with the woman. She turned back, one last time. There was one more piece of business that needed to be done.

"By the way, mother. Pay Trudy for the past few weeks of her service. She deserves it. My stepping off of Titanic was not her fault."

"I most certainly...," Ruth began, just to be cut off.

"You will. That is if you want to keep your reputation as a fair employer. I am sure that Trudy can tell everyone she knows how you stiffed her out of her final pay check."

Ruth frowned, hatefully admitting that her daughter was right. These things did travel among the service community. She might as well keep as much of a good name as she could. "Fine. Anna, fetch my checkbook. So I can finally be rid of these...people."

"Yes, Mrs," Anna curtsied and went to Ruth's office to fetch the check book that she kept there. The two couples watched as Anna returned and Ruth wrote Trudy a check.

"There. This should be enough. There should be no more business between us from here on out," Ruth handed the check to Trudy, before turning her cold glare on Rose. "Now you may get out of my house before I call the police and have you removed."

Rose just nodded and smiled at Jack, happy that this ordeal was finally over. She was free of her mother and Cal at last.

"Let's get out of here."

"Gladly," Jack grinned, leading the way out of the mansion and down the path, followed by Trudy and Fabrizio.

Ruth watched them from the window of the sitting room parlor, her blue eyes wide and frightened. Things had seemed so certain that morning. Rose was going to be found and brought home, wed Caledon Hockley, saving her from a life of destitution. Now, things were uncertain. There was no more Rose. No more wedding. Her debts were not going to be paid, and most likely, she'll end up as a seamstress in some shop.

Most of all, she'll be the laughing stock of high society once it was found out that Rose had ran off with some...bohemian! All of it to probably spite her!

Oh how the mighty have fallen!

"Anna! Get me a glass of bourbon! Tea will not be sufficient after all!"


	32. Chapter 32

Rose had to admit. She felt great! The best she's felt since...well she's never felt this good before. Not even in the old timeline, when she had started off on her own, free of her mother and Cal at last. That had been because of the loss she had suffered. She had been free, but she didn't have Jack and Trudy. But now, she had not only her freedom, but her friend and the man she loved by her side, which made her happiness complete.

They were back at the train station. It was a good two hours since the confrontation with Ruth. The four of them looked at the destinations listed, trying to think of where they wanted to go.

"So...how much do we have left and how far will it get us?" Jack thoughtfully chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes sliding up down the list.

"We still have a little left from the necklace," Rose reminded him, stepping up closer to him so that she could rest her chin on his shoulder as she too looked at the list.

"And we have my last paycheck as well," Trudy piped in. Normally, she would be searching for a new job by now, but she figured that could wait until they got to their final destination.

Jack frowned, an uneasiness rising up in him. He turned to Rose, his expression grim. "Are you sure that this is what you want? I mean, we have money now, but it'll run out and..."

Rose cut off his words by pressing her lips to his, placing all the passion, love, and desire into that one kiss. She pulled away and smiled into his eyes. "I know that this is what I want. I want to be wherever you are. I don't care how much money that you do or don't have. We'll be alright."

Jack couldn't help but grin at the reassurance. Rose had plenty of opportunities to change her mind, but she hadn't. Over and over again, she had chosen him! There was no reason not to believe her anymore! He kissed her back, putting everything he had into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. It was Trudy clearing her throat that parted them.

"You two, we are in public," the former maid blushed, glancing around to see if anyone was watching.

"Let them be, bella. They are newlyweds," Fabrizio winked.

"I know, but we are still out in public and must act appropriately," Trudy sighed, shaking her head.

Rose didn't care about what anyone may think. She felt at home right there in Jack's arms. She sighed as she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, feeling safer than she's ever felt in her life. Let them decide where to go next. She simply didn't care, just as long as she was with Jack.

Jack tightened his embrace, keeping her close as he looked at the destinations. "What do you think, Fabri? Is there anywhere particular that you want to go?"

"We can go to where we originally planned. Chippewa Falls," Fabrizio suggested. Honestly, anywhere was fine by him, just as long as he was in America!

"Yes. I want to see where you grew up," Rose smiled, agreeing with Fabrizio.

"Are you sure? Once we're there, we'll probably be there for a while," Jack cautioned. He wanted to make sure that everyone would be happy with their next destination, because he hoped to be in one place for a while at least.

"I don't know...I mean...I know that we had planned to go there when we were in Southampton...but maybe a city would be better for the girls. Somewhere warm and pretty, like Italy," Fabrizio stroked his chin, beginning to reconsider the choice.

Rose also began to think. When she had made her wish, she had been settled in Santa Monica, California. It was the place that her and Jack had talked about and had planned to go to together. It seemed right to go and settle there now.

"How about Santa Monica? That was where I lived in the old timeline, when I made my wish and...there are some things that I would love to do with Jack."

"I think that is a good idea. I can find another job there easily enough and there's always dock work for the men if nothing else," Trudy nodded her head in agreement.

"And it's far far away from mother and Cal, which suits me just fine," Rose grinned. "I did love living there in the old timeline, despite everything..."

Jack had to admit, he liked the idea. Despite the earlier plans with Fabrizio, he had to be honest. He hadn't been looking forward to returning to the little town he had grown up in. Too many memories of his parents were there. Maybe he'll return for a visit someday, but with being a married man now, he felt like he should have a fresh start somewhere else. Somewhere familiar yet had more opportunity for him and the people he loved.

"Okay. Santa Monica it is," Jack grinned, turning back to the destination board. "It says here that the next train will leave tomorrow morning."

"It's going to be a long ride," Trudy frowned.

"Of course, bella. It is on the other side of the country," Fabrizio winked. "Not to worry. We will keep each other preoccupied."

"Okay, we know where we're going. What do we do now?" Rose asked, looking around at the crowded station. She remembered when she first took a train from the east coast. She had spent the entire night sleeping on one of the benches in the station. It felt like a dream now, but she remembered wondering if Jack had ever done such a thing in his travels and what he would have thought of her doing so then? Would he even tolerate her sleeping on a hard wooden bench? It looked as if she was about to find out the answer to that very question.

"Normally Fabri and I would make ourselves at home on one of the benches here, but I rather you girls had a bed to sleep in," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, unaware that he was answering one of Rose's many questions. "I think we should get a cheap room for the night."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll go buy the tickets. Santa Monica California," Trudy grinned, happy to do something familiar. When it came time for Rose and her mother to travel, it would be Trudy to make the arrangements and buy the tickets.

"Bella, you don't have to," Fabrizio began to object.

"It really is no problem. I used to do this all the time. It feels good to be doing something like this again," Trudy waved away the objection as she walked towards the window where tickets were to be purchased.

Rose shook her head with a chuckle. "I see getting her to enjoy her freedom from having to serve me and mother at all times is going to be a hard habit to break. I was hoping that our time in Southampton would free her from that."

"Trudy probably has her calling. But what is yours, Rose? Once we reach Santa Monica, what do you want to do?" Jack asked,curious.

"I don't know. I know I want to visit the pier with you. Maybe I can get a part in one of the moving pictures...or join vaudeville or Ziegfeld follies! Oh my, mother would die!" Rose laughed at the thought of her scantily clad, up on stage dancing.

"She'd be traumatized. First you marry a man below your station, then you have the audacity to get up on stage in front of millions of people, with barely any clothes on, all in order to dance...you know...I don't think I like the thought of that either," Jack frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I don't think any fella would like the thought of his wife on stage, almost naked in front of men," Jack shrugged with a slight blush. "But if it's something that you really want to do, who cares if I'd like it or not."

"I do. I mean...you're my husband. Of course I'd care. I'd want you to support me."

"I do. I'd always. Even if I didn't like it," Jack reassured, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I'd be in the crowd, cheering you on. I'd ignore my jealousy."

"Would you really?"

"Yes."

Rose smiled. Somehow, she knew that about Jack all along. He'd always support her, no matter how he felt about whatever it was that she may have planned. She laughed and hugged him tight. "You don't have to worry. I don't want to be a follie. I want to be like Isadora Duncan! Or a moving picture actress! Maybe even a sculptor!"

"You can be anything you want to be, Rose," Jack laughed.

"The only thing I need is you by my side, always."

"That, I can make happen," He sighed, just as Trudy returned, the tickets in her hands. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, four third class tickets heading to Santa Monica California, leaving at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. It's going to be a long long journey."

"We work on my English in meantime, yes?" Fabrizio took her hand, determined to make the most of their time on the train.

"Of course," Trudy smiled with a slight blush.

"You two should be next to marry," Rose smiled, seeing the easy affection between her friends. She was glad that her wish brought Trudy and Fabrizio together. She wasn't the only one to benefit from that star.

Trudy blushed. "I don't know...I don't want to pressure anyone..."

"I wouldn't mind it. I see how happy marriage makes Jack. I want the same for myself as well," Fabrizio grinned.

"Well then make it happen, amico!" Jack happily slapped his friend's shoulder, happy that he wasn't the only one that had found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Love was a wonderful thing, more wonderful than he had ever expected. He was glad that Fabrizio had it too. "But when we get to Santa Monica. I don't think our fellow passengers would be able to cope with two newlyweds on board."

"We'll see what happens," Trudy gave a hesitant smile. It wasn't that she didn't like Fabrizio. She did. She liked him a lot, but unlike Rose, she wasn't sure that what she was feeling was love. She wanted to take her time and get to know the handsome Italian better first. She wanted to be courted. After all, she had never been properly courted before. She wanted the full experience. "I'd like to be courted for a while first. I never had that before."

"Really, Trudy?" Rose frowned as they began to walk away from the station.

"I've been a lady's maid all my life, Rose. No offense to you, but waiting on you and your mother, night and day, seven days a week, it doesn't leave much time to meet nice gentlemen and be wooed by them. My job was my life. There was no time for anything else. I had always wanted a gentleman caller. Someone to take me on picnics and walks in the park, and moon light carriage rides. A handsome gentleman that thought I was the most beautiful girl in the world. But when you're a lady's maid...such things rarely happen."

Rose felt awful. She had never even thought of what life for Trudy was like. The woman had always been there to answer the call of her and her mother. Rose had never even considered that Trudy had been missing out on having her own life as well. Once again, she was happy for her wish. Not only did it give her back Jack, it gave Trudy a chance to have a life that she had missed out on in the first timeline.

"I am happy that I made that wish. Not only because it gave me another chance with Jack, but it also gave you a chance at a life as well. I think everything has worked out great," Rose smiled.

"Looks like Fabri has his work cut out for him, too," Jack winked at his friend. "Not to worry. He's Italian. Italians are very romantic, so I've heard."

Running out of things to talk about, a comfortable silence fell over the group. They walked a few more blocks before coming to a run down motel, where they paid for two rooms for the night. Saying good night to Trudy and Fabrizio, Rose and Jack disappeared into their room and was immediately in each other's arms, locked in a passionate kiss.

Rose was the first to pull away, giggling and blushing. She was never going to get used to such heady kisses. They made her heart beat fast and her head swim, causing her to cling to Jack even tighter.

"I thought we'd never be alone," Rose giggled.

"Enjoy it. After tonight, we'll rarely be by ourselves until we reach Santa Monica," Jack chuckled, kissing her again.

Rose smiled, feeling like a little girl on her birthday, looking forward to lots of presents. She couldn't wait to see what Santa Monica had in store for her now that Jack was by her side. She remembered how sad she had been in the old Timeline when she had reached Santa Monica. She had walked along the pier, staring at the sights, wondering if Jack had seen them too. If perhaps she had stood where he once had. But now, Jack was with her. She didn't have to wonder anymore. In fact, she had a feeling that Santa Monica was going to be a different experience from the last timeline, since Jack was now by her side instead of at the bottom of the sea.

"So what are we planning to do once we get to Santa Monica? What did you do in the old timeline?" Jack released her and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Rose rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. "I was an actress, and when I wasn't acting, I was serving as a waitress. Not the best job, but it paid the rent and put food on the table. Maybe I'll return to it once we get there."

"You don't have to. I mean..."

"I should. Like I told you in the old timeline, I want to do more. I don't want to be decorative. I was here to work...to do something..."

Jack smiled, just happy to talk to her and listen to the passion he heard in her voice and to witness the fire burning in her eyes. "You can do and be anything you want, Rosie."

"Now I can. With you by my side, believing in me," Rose walked to him and let him pull her down onto his lap.

"I'll always believe in you, Rose. That will never be a question. I know that you'll accomplish whatever you put your mind to."

Rose felt like crying. She had needed to hear those words during her first trip to Santa Monica. She had felt like a failure and a loser. She felt that Jack would have been ashamed. But here he was telling her that she could do anything that she put her mind to.

"I love you Jack. I promise to make you a good wife, no matter what."

"And I promise to make you a good husband. You'll never be alone again, Rose."

Rose smiled, gently stroking her face. "Now that is a promise that I'm holding you to," She smiled before claiming his lips once again, sealing the promise with a deep, passionate kiss.


	33. Chapter 33

_Jack was in Southampton, in the pub playing poker. It was the game that had sent him and Fabrizio onto the ill fated Titanic. He had just been about to declare his full house when he met the glares of his opponents, Sven and Olaf Gunderson._

 _Jack frowned, feeling nervous and confused. Had he done something to show his hand before time? Or had he perhaps offended the gentlemen somehow? He had no idea, but the peacekeeper inside of him wanted to smooth things over._

 _"Is everything alright fellas?" Jack questioned, setting down his cards, willing to work this out._

 _"We are dead," Olaf answered his stare growing colder and colder._

 _"What? No you're not. You're right here, playing poker," Jack laughed, picking his cards back up, ready to declare victory._

 _"No. The ship sank. You and your friend were supposed to be on it. Not us. We are dead now and you live. You killed us."_

 _"What? That's not true," Jack frowned, getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't understand any of this. Why were they saying this? "You're not dead. You're right here and Fabri and I never killed anyone."_

 _"We died your deaths. We should be alive and you should be where we are now," Sven spoke._

 _Jack's eyes widened as the men changed. No longer were they healthy young men on their way to an adventure. Suddenly, Jack was staring at two corpses, one frozen with ice in his hair and framing his face and the other crushed and covered in black soot. He stood up and backed up as Olaf and Sven's hands reached out for him._

 _"You belong down here with us," Olaf and Sven spoke together, their skeletal hands stretching out to grab another victim..._

Jack sat straight up, panting heavily as he awoke from the nightmare. He looked around the room and shuddered, still seeing the corpses of the Gundersons in his mind. Their accusations still rung in his ear as his eyes swept around the dark room, making sure that he was safe. That the only occupants were himself and Rose, who was sound asleep next to him.

He got up out of bed and walked over to the window and peaked out of the closed curtain to see that it was foggy out, but the sun was just coming up. Rose was going to have to wake up soon. Sighing, he closed his eyes, just to be met with the frozen vision of Olaf Gunderson. He tried to push the memory of the nightmare away, but couldn't.

A knock at the door tore his attention away from the window and he walked over and opened it to a pale Fabrizio, who looked like he had a rough night as well.

"Fabri, you look awful," Jack frowned.

"You don't look good either, amico. Bad dream?" Fabrizio asked, feeling silly asking such a thing, but with all that he had learned in the past month, he wasn't going to discount anything.

"Yeah. You can say that. It's early morning, the girls will be up and ready to go to Santa Monica soon..."

"Did you dream last night?" Fabrizio asked, looking rather grim.

"Why?" Jack frowned, not sure if he wanted the answer to that.

"I dreamed. About Sven and Olaf," Fabrizio continued, not liking how pale Jack now looked. "They were dead. They say we kill them. They say it should be us."

What the hell? It couldn't have been the same dream, could it? People didn't share dreams? Wishes on stars didn't come true either, but by all evidence they do...so...

"It was a coincidence, Fabri. It didn't mean anything. Just our own guilty conscious."

"Do you really believe that? After the past month?" Fabrizio frowned, having a feeling that it was a lot more than a guilty conscious. "No, Jack. We have to set this right."

Jack sighed, pushing back his hair away from his face, suddenly annoyed by it's length. He really should get a haircut. "Let's talk about this in the hall. I don't want to wake Rose up just yet."

Fabrizio just nodded and stepped aside so Jack could step pass him and lead him away from the room some. The American then turned around and stared at his best friend, at a loss on what to do now.

"So what if it wasn't just a dream? You say set things right, but how? We can't very well trade places with them. Besides...I don't want to. I'm happy with Rose and you're happy with Trudy. We're just going to have to let this go, amico."

"We will never dream peaceful again if we just let this go," Fabrizio shook his head in disagreement. He could understand Jack's reluctance. He was scared. To be honest, Fabrizio was scared as well. But they couldn't go on with dreams like this. The life they had now had come at a cost. The sooner that cost was paid, the better.

Jack sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "So what do you think we should do? How can we set this right?"

"Go back to New York."

Jack almost laughed. Was Fabrizio serious? They had already made plans to go to Santa Monica! The girls were looking forward to it! "What about Santa Monica? Trudy had already bought the tickets!"

"We still go...after New York. We have to find out about them, Jack. We have to lay them to rest and make peace."

Jack sighed. He didn't want to go back to New York. He didn't even want to think about those two guys and the fact that they would be alive if he and Fabrizio had gotten those tickets like they were supposed to. But he also knew that in all likelihood, Fabrizio was right. The dream won't go away. Sven and Olaf will continue to pop up in their dreams until they made peace with themselves and what could have happened.

"I'll talk to Rose and you talk to Trudy. Maybe we can exchange the tickets for tickets to New York. Then we can find out what we need to before moving on to Santa Monica."

"You angry?"

Jack wrapped an arm around his friend and shook his head. "Of course not. I just can't wait to start my life with Rose. It feels like I've been waiting forever."

...

Jack returned to the room to find Rose just waking up with a frown as she looked at his spot to find it empty.

"Jack?!" She called, sitting up in bed.

"Over here, sweetie. I just stepped out for a second," Jack returned to his space in the bed, taking her hand in his. "I didn't go far."

Rose smiled, suddenly feeling guilty. She probably had Jack thinking that she'd panic if he wasn't by her side which...was...kind of, sort of, true. But she didn't want him feeling that he had to be by her side all of the time. She didn't want to suffocate him. "It's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to be gone so early. Why did you step out?"

Jack shrugged, not really wanting to talk about the nightmares, yet knowing that he had to talk to her about Fabrizio's idea of putting off Santa Monica for New York. She was probably going to be disappointed. He was too, but a small part of him felt that Fabrizio was right. That if they didn't find out about the Gundersons, he'll never have a good night's sleep again.

"Fabrizio knocked. He wanted to put off Santa Monica and go to New York. He wants to find out what became of the men we were playing poker with when you interrupted the game."

Rose blinked, taken aback. "What? Why? I mean...it won't change anything if they didn't survive..."

"He just feels that it's the right thing to do," Jack looked her square in the eyes. He felt guilty for not talking about the dreams that he and Fabrizio had, but it just sounded so...unbelievable and unsettling. "And I think that maybe he's right. I mean...they had lived in the old timeline, Rose. If they died in the sinking...that meant that they had died in our place and it's...it's almost like..."

"I killed them..." Rose finished.

"No! It's like Fabri and I had killed them and we need to go and set things right."

"And how do you plan to do that? Trade places?"

"Of course not. We'll think of something..."

Rose looked away, her own guilt beginning to nibble at her. Those two men had lived. They had lives in the old timeline that she had not even considered. Now those lives could be over, given to Jack and Fabri because she couldn't move on without Jack. If anyone had killed those men, it had been her. Not Jack and Fabrizio. She was the one that had made the wish, not them.

"I...I am sorry if they had lost their lives, Jack. Truly. But I do not regret that you and Fabrizio were given back yours. That now we can have what we should have had in the old timeline. That Trudy and Fabrizio had found each other. That now the four of us can have a life with each other and be happy! I am sorry that those men or dead, But I am not sorry that you live! I can't be!"

"I'm not asking you to be. I am not sorry to have a chance to have a life with you. I can never be sorry for that. But...there's something unsettled Rose. Both Fabri and I feel it and we both want it settled before we move forward. We want to lay all ghosts to rest. Do you understand?"

She did. She understood and she agreed. If going back to New York was something that Jack and Fabrizio needed to do, she'll do it. Just as long as she and Jack were together. "Yes, I understand. Fine, we'll do whatever you want. Just as long as I'm with you."

Jack leaned in and kissed her as he threaded his fingers through hers. He pulled away with a loving smile. "You'll always be with me. You can stop worrying that you won't be. You even officially have my last name. So there's no question about it."

"I try not to be so clingy. I just...love you beyond all reason."

"I love you beyond all reason as well. We're going to have a happy life, Rose. I promise."

"I know. I don't doubt it," She smiled, then blushed as her stomach rumbled with hunger. "I guess it's time for breakfast."

"There's a diner across the street."

"Oh good. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go," Rose grinned, slipping out from under the covers."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I do need to spruce up. A lady never leaves without her makeup."

Jack had to laugh, because Rose barely wore make up in Southampton. "If you say so."

She just winked before slipping to the bathroom, looking forward to another day as Mrs. Jack Dawson.

...

Since it was decided to postpone Santa Monica, they didn't leave Philadelphia right away. Rose wanted to show Jack some more of the city. Mainly, the finishing school she went to, her favorite art museum, the park where her father used to take her when she was a child, and finally, her father's grave, where Rose introduced Jack and told her father that she missed him and that she was happy and that it would be the last time she'd visit his grave. In a way, she felt like she had settled unfinished business there, which was good. It made her feel like she was starting her life with Jack on a clean slate and understood even more Jack and Fabrizio's need to go to New York.

Finally, they did get on a train and head off for New York. It was a long ride, but they got there just as Caledon Hockley was about to board the train back to Philadelphia. It had been a horrible month of traveling and disappointment. First losing Rose in Southampton, then the sinking, then having to get on another ship right after the sinking to go retrieve Rose, who he found was no longer there and to receive a telegram from Ruth saying that Rose had ran off and got married to some bohemian! Now he was returning home, tired, depressed, and angry. If he ever saw that Rose again...

And just as Cal thought it, there she was. Rose Dewitt Bukater...or rather Rose Dawson now according to Ruth, in the company of a blond man, a dark haired man, and that lady's maid of hers! She didn't see him, but he saw her and that was enough. Stepping off the train, he blended in with the crowd and decided to follow her. He had some choice words for Rose. He did not like being made a fool of and he wasn't going to stand for it! Rose was going to be taught a lesson that she will never forget! No one, especially not that boy she was with, was going to stop him from taking what was rightfully his!

 _(A/N: I know, I know. Cal's return was exhilarated, but it felt wrong not to have him show up in this story at least once and if I didn't have him show up in New York, there would never be another appropriate time.)_


	34. Chapter 34

The streets of New York city were crowded, which was not unusual for New York City. Despite the crowd, the two couples found the white star line offices rather easily. Jack looked up at the tall building with the white star line sign and logo on it and frowned.

"Are we sure this is where they keep the list of survivors and deceased?" Fabrizio frowned, staring at the building, not sure what to make of it. It seemed rather small to be the US headquarters of a company that owned ships.

"Where else would they keep such a list?" Jack asked, tightening his hold on Rose's hand, feeling nervous. The moment of truth was fast approaching.

Fabrizio just shrugged, not able to think of another answer. "Let us get this over with, yes?"

Jack just nodded and lead the way into the building. His eyes swept the large foyer that they stepped into. People were rushing back and forth between different offices and there was a reception desk in middle of the room near a staircase leading to the upper level. Slowly, the group approached the desk where a blond woman sat, busily typing on a typewriter.

Rose cleared her throat to gain the woman's attention. "Pardon me, we were wondering where can we find the list of survivors and deceased of the Titanic tragedy? We had some family members that were on board and we'd like to know if they had survived."

Rose chewed on her bottom lip, hoping that the woman would just give them the information that they needed. There was no telling what she was thinking. After all, it's been some time since the disaster and most likely all surviving relatives or people looking for family had all inquired about the disaster by now.

The woman frowned at first then she opened up a drawer and pulled out a clipboard. "I had just taken this down from the wall."

Jack picked up the clipboard and both he and Fabrizio both looked through the pages clipped to the board, hoping to find the Gundersen's names. Not finding the names, Jack again looked at the front and noticed that it was titled survivors. Which meant that neither man had survived.

"Thank you very much, Miss. We're sorry to have bothered you," Jack handed the clipboard to the receptionist before turning around and walking out of the building, not saying a word to anyone. His emotions were too tied up into knots at the moment to say anything really. What did one say when it's found out that you're living on someone else's time?

Rose and the others silently followed him out of the building, not saying anything. No one knew what to say or how to respond. Rose herself, felt bad that the two men had died, but she couldn't regret her wish. Her wish had given her back her soulmate, she could never regret that.

"Amico?" Fabrizio frowned, not liking Jack's reaction. It was like Jack had totally shut them out, which was so unlike him. Jack was the most open person he knew when it came to expressing what was on his mind. He didn't like being left in the dark, especially when he was going through the same right now.

Once outside, Jack turned around to face his friend, not knowing what to do or say to make any of this better. "So what now? What do we do to make this right? Can we even make this right?"

"I don't know. We lay them to rest somehow?"

"How?"

Rose sighed, hugging herself. She knew that she should feel guilty. It had been her wish that had ended the mens lives. But she couldn't feel bad. She didn't really want to. She had everything she had ever wanted now and she was going to hang on to it, no matter what. But she could help Jack and Fabrizio deal with what happened. It was the least she could do, right?

"In the old timeline...when the anniversary came up...I read that they were going to drop a wreath of flowers into the ocean in memory of the bodies they couldn't find...we can do that. Drop some flowers off of the pier and say a prayer or something..."

"That's a good idea," Trudy nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"I saw a girl selling flowers just a few blocks from here," Fabrizio nodded his agreement, liking the idea more and more. Paying tribute in his mind was like laying someone to rest, and that's what they were doing. Laying the two men who lives they stole to rest.

"Well let's go buy a couple of flowers and do this. The sooner they're at peace, the better," Jack turned and walked away, leaving behind a frowning Rose.

Seeing her friend's distress, Trudy walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's feeling guilty right now. Give him time and he'll be back to normal."

"He blames me," Rose's shoulders slumped in defeat. She had thought all of the obstacles and hesitation was behind them. Sadly, she was obviously wrong.

"No, he doesn't. Besides, it's not your fault. You didn't know that your wish would come true. We all make wishes without thinking of the ramifications. Besides, I for one am not sorry you made the wish. I would never have met Fabrizio if you hadn't."

"I do wish that it hadn't come to this. That I could have Jack and Fabrizio without anyone having to die."

"Me too...but it is what it is. Come. We don't want to lose track of them and become separated."

Rose sighed, still feeling out of sorts. She had hoped that they would be in a good place by now, on the way to starting their lives together at last. Instead...things seemed to have taken a downturn once again. As she followed Trudy, she was unaware that they were being followed and that the past timeline was not done with her just yet.

...

The small group stood side by side on the pier, each clutching a single rose in their hands. The idea was for each of them to say something then drop a rose into the water and say a silent prayer for the two men who had lost their lives. Hopefully this would put them to rest and bring peace to both Fabrizio and Jack, who felt that the lives they were living weren't meant to be theirs.

"Shall we get started?" Trudy asked glancing at the somber faces surrounding her.

"I'll go first," Jack stepped forward. He stepped to the very edge of the pier and dropped the rose into the blue water below. For a few minutes he just stood there and watched the flower bounce along the waves before speaking. "Sven and Olaf. I didn't know you guys well. Well enough to play poker with you, but that was about it. I am sorry that you two are gone now. That you two paid a price that none of us even knew had to be paid. I won't forget you. You'll always be remembered. I can promise you that...and I can promise you that I'll make this life mean something. You won't have died in vain. Rest in peace."

Fabrizio was next to drop his rose into the water and bow his head. "I too will never forget you, despite not knowing you well. Your deaths will not be in vain. Rest in peace."

Trudy silently walked up beside Fabrizio and dropped her rose into the water as she took his hand. "I don't think anyone died because I was spared, but I will always think about those that perished. May they all find eternal peace."

Finally it was Rose's turn. She slowly walked up to the pier and dropped her flower into the water and watched it bounce along the waves with the rest of the roses. She looked over at Jack, whose eyes were still watching the rose he had dropped and took a deep breath. "I didn't know that the wish would come true when I had made it, so I didn't really think of what would have happened if Jack was saved. I can't even say I'm sorry for making the wish, but I am sorry that someone had to die. That a life in the old timeline wouldn't exist anymore. So I'm sorry that you're gone and that the people you knew then won't know you now. I will help Jack make sure that your deaths weren't in vain."

"Do you think it worked?" Jack glanced over at Fabrizio, wondering how his friend felt about what had just happened. To be honest, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders somehow.

Fabrizio nodded, feeling the same relief as Jack. "Yes. They are at rest now. We can move forward now."

"Speaking of moving forward, should we go buy the tickets for Santa Monica now?" Trudy asked, ready to leave New York behind them at last.

"Sure. There's no reason to put it off anymore," Jack shrugged.

They ended up buying four tickets to Santa Monica, but the train wasn't leaving for a few more hours, much to their frustration.

"What are we going to do now?" Rose frowned. Like Trudy, she was ready to leave this side of the country. The sooner they were gone, the better. She didn't know why, but a dark cloud of anxiety had fallen over her. She couldn't shake the feeling of danger that she's had for the past few hours and Jack's seeming avoidance of her wasn't helping any Hopefully, once they were out of New York and well away from her old life, she'll feel a lot better.

"Well, we have some time to kill. Let's go to that park across the street. Enjoy the outdoors while we can. It's going to be a long ride to Santa Monica," Jack shrugged, already heading across the street without a glance to Rose.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Rose frowned, feeling awful. If Jack hated her for what happened to the two swedes, she didn't know what she was going to do. It wasn't like she had known what would happen.

"He doesn't hate you. He just needs time to process everything," Trudy tried to reassure her friend. She hated seeing Rose so miserable after being so happy in the past few days.

"I never meant for anyone to die in his place. I swear..."

"I know. Come on, let's catch up. We don't want to get left behind," Trudy gave a reassuring smile before following the boys, leaving Rose to follow her.

For a few minutes, Rose stood in one spot, wondering if following them to the park would be a good idea. Would Jack even care if she walked in the opposite direction and just disappeared from his life all together? By all appearances, he wouldn't. She couldn't blame him. She was to blame for two deaths of two innocent men who had never done any harm to anyone. How could she expect Jack to want to be with her after that? She didn't even deserve Jack. But where else was she to go? Besides, the whole point of the wish was to save Jack so they could be together. If she left now...those men would have died for nothing. She couldn't just walk away...not unless Jack wanted her to and he could tell her that himself if that was his wish.

Making up her mind to stick things out until they were better, she took a step to follow Trudy when she felt a hand clamp down onto her shoulder. She froze as her heart dropped into her stomach as a horrifically familiar voice spoke up from behind.

"Going somewhere sweet pea?"

Ice cold fear was the first thing she felt as she recognized his voice. She had hoped to avoid a confrontation with Cal. The last time she had seen him, he had been on the Carpathia, looking for her, searching every face he came across...except for hers. She had hidden herself beneath a blanket and kept her back turned until it was safe. But there was no blanket to hide under this time. Not to mention, this Cal was not beaten down by a sinking ship. He was not raged and tired and easily fooled. No, this Cal was sure of himself. Alert and on point. There was no fooling him this time.

Swallowing down her fear, Rose turned around and faced her former fiancee, hoping to get this done as quickly and painlessly as possible...if there was such a thing when it came to dealing with her former fiancee.

"Cal. What a surprise to see you," She simply stated, refusing to let him see an inch of fear. One thing she had learned in her long engagement to this man, he fed off of fear. It was like a fine wine to him.

"Oh I am sure you are. After all the shenanigans you had pulled in Europe, then disappearing off Titanic in England...then disappearing from England all together. And now your mother tells me that you had ran off and married some bohemian. Surely, you must have known it to be rude to break off our engagement without even a word."

"Well, it was rude to put me in an engagement that I did not want. I had made it loud and clear to both you and mother that I did not want to marry you. What did you expect? Really, you should be thanking me. Now you don't have to pay off mother's debts."

"I still had to pay for that senseless European trip, the tickets on Titanic and the trip back to Southampton and back home again. You both have costed me a fortune and for what? So you could run off and be some whore to some gutter rat?"

Rose looked him dead in the eye, for once feeling unafraid of the man. Without Lovejoy, Cal was just a scared little boy. She saw that in the first timeline, when Titanic had been sinking. "I rather be his whore than your wife."

She had said those words once before. She remembered that moment so clearly. It had been the driving force that had made him let her go to save Jack. She wasn't expecting what those words drove him to this time.

She gasped as he backhanded her across her face. The force of it was even greater than the one she had recieved onboard Titanic.

"Such a little slut, isn't it?"

Rose couldn't answer. She felt dizzy and her face stung horribly from the blow. She raised her hand to her cheek, trying to regain her bearings, but Cal grabbed her and gave her a hard shake, making her dizziness worse.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Cal's grip was tight and she knew that there would be bruises afterward.

"Get your hands off of my wife!"

Jack's voice made her mind tune back into focus. She turned her head to see him standing there beside a frowning Fabrizio, who was gripping a worried Trudy's hand in his. He obviously was not happy to see the situation, which made her feel somewhat better. At least he didn't want no harm to come to her, least of all by way of Cal.

"So, this is the gutter rat you left me for?" Cal snorted, pushing her away from him so he could approach Jack, taking a better look. "Really, nothing but a boy. How can he possibly take care of you is beyond me."

"He's more of a gentleman than you'll ever be," Rose glared, wondering how anyone could deem Cal more of a gentleman than Jack. Jack would never raised one violent hand towards her, while Cal seemed to take great enjoyment in teaching her his lessons.

Cal just gave a snort of derision. He could not for the life of him understand why Rose would choose this boy over him. Cal had money and power. By all appearances, this boy had nothing. It was a travesty!

"Rose are you alright?" Jack walked right past Cal to Rose, who barely nodded.

Rose nodded, wanting to get Jack away from Cal as soon as possible. She didn't know how dangerous Cal was at the moment. She didn't want to take any chances of him doing any harm to Jack.

"I'm fine. We should go now..."

"Not so fast, sweet pea. I am not done with you just yet," Cal interrupted, not willing to let this go. Not yet anyway. He did not take kindly to being made a fool of, especially for a gutter rat! The papers were going to have a field day!

"Well I am, Cal! It is over! That farce of an engagement is over! I don't want to see you ever again. If I had any doubts, which I don't, that nice slap across the face made up my mind for me," Rose turned to face off with her ex. "We are done!"

"You owe me! You and your mother! I want back all of the money that I had wasted on you both!"

Rose shrugged, feeling no remorse for any of it. Their engagement, the trip, all of it, it hadn't been her idea at all. In fact, she had made it clear that the last thing she wanted to do was to marry Cal, but all of her protests had gone ignored.

"That is not my problem. I had made it clear to both you and mother that I didn't want to marry you. I didn't want your trips, your money, or your guady gifts! But both of you had ignored me. Maybe if you had actually listened, you wouldn't have wasted so much money. I suggest that the next time, you listen to your fiancee instead of her money hungry mother."

Cal was furious! Rose was being dismissive of any feelings he may have on the dissolvement of their engagement and it filled him with rage. He took a step towards her to most likely backhand her once more for her insolence, just to be blocked by Jack, who was glaring at him defiantly.

"Out of my way!" Cal demanded, as if this young man was nothing but a servant.

"No. You are not going anywhere near her! Not ever again! You want to hit someone, you hit me. Or is that it? You like hitting girls. You can't take on another man. You're too chicken shit for that."

"I am warning you...get out of my way or I will make you."

"You will have to make me too," Fabrizio stepped up beside Jack, knowing that the angry man couldn't take them both on. "You have to go through both of us."

Cal stood there, staring at the two men, trying to think of a way to get through them both and to Rose without Lovejoy by his side, but he realized that there was no way. It would be two against one. It was best to leave it. Besides, she wasn't worth it. Not anymore.

"You can have the little whore," Cal spat onto the ground. He looked past the two young men and smirked. "I hope that you enjoy your time together. Especially you, sweet pea. You are done here. Your reputation is shot. Don't even think about coming back."

"Oh don't worry, I won't. I rather die than return to that cage you and mother had me locked in."

Cal gave one final snort before turning around and walking away. He was still angry about being dumped, but he still had his pride. He wasn't going to beg her to come back, especially when she had left him for some ruffian that she didn't even know. Who knew where he had been, which meant that she was somewhat sullied as well. It was in his best interest just to walk away. Rose had made her bed, she can now sleep in it.

Once Cal was gone, Jack turned to Rose, his eyes examining her for any bruises. "Are you okay? I should kill him for laying a hand on you."

"I'm fine, especially now that he's gone. We'll never have to see him again," Rose rubbed her still sore cheek.

"Thank the lord for that," Trudy chimed in, relieved that the confrontation didn't get even more heated than it had. She definitely wanted to leave now, just in case Cal came back. "We should go wait for our train before he comes back. The sooner we're on the other side of the country, the better."

"I couldn't agree more," Jack nodded, wrapping an arm around Rose. He still felt a little out of sorts over Sven and Olaf, but after that confrontation with Rose's ex, he was quickly coming back to himself. "Let's get off the streets. Besides, I think our train will be loading soon."

As they headed for the train station, Rose took one last look at New York. This was going to be the last she'll see of it for quite a while. This was her final goodbye to her old life. After today, she'll never think about it again. Her life as Rose Dawson has officially begun.

 _(A/N: I want to apologize for the long wait for updates of this and my other stories. I am having a serious problem with writer's block. Also, I think this story is coming to an end after all. I was hoping it'd be a little longer, but it feels like it's time to bring this adventure to a close. So be expecting two more chapters at the most or one more at the least. Thank you for reading and all the feedback this story has gotten:) I really appreciate it!)_


	35. Chapter 35

Rose stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by. They had left New York City a half hour ago and no one had said a word. Of course, they weren't sitting together. Jack and Rose was sitting in front of Fabrizio and Trudy, who both seemed sound asleep, exhausted from the busy morning they had.

Rose sighed, letting her emotions from the morning wash over her. The confrontation with Cal had indeed been scary. She had almost forgotten just how frightening her former fiancee had been. But she had quickly been reminded and she was glad that it was finally over with at last. She no longer had to worry about Cal or her mother. They were both firmly back in her past once again and this time in the past they will stay! She had no plans to ever speak to her mother again.

Now she only had the future to look forward to. A future that still didn't feel too secure. Not with Jack again lapsing into his own thoughts. She didn't even know if he realized that he was leaving her to her own thoughts and conclusions. Not that she could blame him. She had no idea how he was feeling, realizing that his survival had been brought with someone else's death.

She didn't think she could take any more of his silence. What did Jack want from her? She had apologized for putting him in such a position. She had given him plenty of space. What more could he want from her? If he didn't want her, he should at least tell her so. Just stop leaving her in this limbo!

"Are you ever going to talk to me again, or is this how it's going to be for now on?" Rose went ahead and asked, her patience gone. After all that she had been through since waking up back in 1912 and having to regain Jack's affections...she just couldn't take anymore. He either wanted her or he didn't!

Jack frowned, seemingly confused by the question. "What?"

"Jack, you haven't said five words to me since we had left New York and before that...you were outright avoiding me. I understand that you needed space and time to come to grips with the deaths of those men, but don't you think it's time we discuss what happened? With them...and with Cal even?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why have you been acting like I don't even exist?" She couldn't help the hint of hurt in her voice. She felt so...needy and clingy and she hated that, but she couldn't help it. She wanted him so badly, it was beyond evident now.

Jack sighed, feeling guilty. He hadn't meant to avoid her. That hadn't been his intention at all, it's just that...he had been feeling like he had been living on borrowed time since the nightmare about Olaf and Sven and he had just been waiting for that feeling to disappear. He was usually a laid back, carefree guy. He never worried about things before. This feeling of deep responsibility was new to him and he was feeling his way through it by withdrawing into himself some. Which, unfortunately, meant not talking to his new bride. It wasn't right and if he wasn't careful, he would probably lose her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to avoid you. I've been an asshole today and I didn't even mean to. It's just...I've been feeling out of sorts with myself and I'm not used to that at all. I'm just trying to find steady footing again."

"Jack...we're husband and wife now. A team. If one of us is unsteady, both of us are. I need you to talk to me so I can help both of us find steady footing. You can't just shut me out like this."

"I know. But you have to understand, I'm new at all of this. I'm not used to...feeling responsible for somebody else or even having to talk to someone about something that is bothering me...because until now, I wasn't really bothered this much about something. I was always able to bounce back right away, but this time it's different. But I'll do better. I promise. I won't shut you out again."

"That's all I ask for. I am sorry that they're dead, Jack. I...I didn't know..."

"I know that you didn't. You didn't even think wishing on stars could come true. Neither did I."

"I'm not sorry for the wish though. I rather regret someone dying and still have you in my life than being free of such regret, but still having lost you. That may make me a horrible person..."

"It doesn't. I mean...I don't want to be the one dead either, so if that makes you horrible, it makes me horrible as well."

"I guess everything has it's strings. I rather have you and these strings. It killed me when I lost you. I...I had thought that I would never be happy again," Rose sighed, thinking back to that horrible year without Jack. After only three days, he had become such a deep part of her...losing him had left a scar that would never heal. At least, that's what she had thought at the time.

Jack took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, remembering that dream on the ship, when he was trying to decide which girl he wanted to be with and what the other version of himself had said. "You would have, Rose. You would have been happy again. You just had to heal...if you hadn't made the wish, you would have moved on eventually."

"Maybe. But I don't want that kind of happiness, Jack. I want the happiness that only being with you gives me. I love you so much...even more now. I mean...I had to really work to get your love back and it made things even deeper now than they were before. I'm glad that I don't have to discover what other happiness that had been waiting for me back in the old timeline. It could only pale to what I have now, here with you."

"I love you too. You know...I don't regret anything that happened in the last timeline. Dying for you...it was something that I could be proud of. I'd do it again if I had to, if it kept you free from that bastard you were engaged to."

"Jack..."

"I wish I had been there from the moment he had shown up. I should never have let him lay a hand on you."

"It's alright. He wasn't as bad as I expected him to be. He had treated me worse in the old timeline. At least now he's out of my life for good. Along with my mother. I'll never have to see them again," Rose smiled, her mood beginning to lift now that her and Jack had talked and came to an understanding. "From here on out, there's nothing but the unknown future."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Not unknown. We still have to do Santa Monica. Together."

"What?"

Jack's grin was bright and happy. It was a grin that she had missed since leaving the Olympic. Rose was happy to see it back.

"I can not believe that you have forgotten. We talked about it once before. You remember. Drinking cheap beer. Riding the roller coaster until we throw up and finally, riding horses in the surf, like a real cowboy."

Rose laughed as she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that she was glad to get lost in. "I had done those things in the old timeline, Jack...in your honor."

"Well, you haven't done them with me. Which makes it a new experience," He winked, taking her hand and raising it to his lips in a soft kiss. "I'll even give you another lesson on spitting like a man."

Looking into Jack's eyes, Rose knew that all he had said, they really were going to do and so much more. She no longer knew what the future held for them, but she did know that it held a number of good and new experiences, with not only Jack, but their friends by her side. "I can't wait..."

...

 _April 14, 1913_

It's been a year since the sinking of Titanic. One year ago, the great ship had hit an iceberg and sank into the depths of the sea, taking over 1500 people with it. But Jack Dawson had not been one of them, much to Rose's relief.

She looked up at the star filled sky and smiled, feeling at peace. Once upon a time, what felt like a million years ago now, she had been full of grief and turmoil. A grief that had moved her to make a life changing wish. Now, she was back to this place, to this time, but her feelings was a lot different. No longer was she in turmoil. No longer did she long for the love of a man she had lost months ago. Now, she was at peace and happily married to the man she loved. Her future was bright and she looked forward to what was to come next for them.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you, sweetie," Jack approached holding two cups of ice cold beer. He handed one to Rose and settled down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It's been an eventful year for Jack. Meeting Rose. Marrying her. Being best man for Fabrizio while he married Trudy, and getting hired on at a small gallery not too far from the pier. Tonight was his night off and he had spent all of it with Rose. He looked up at the stars, happy to be here with the love of his life. He once thought that he had a happy life, traveling around the globe, no cares in the world. Now, sitting here with his wife, he knew that he hadn't known what true happiness was back then. But that didn't matter. He did now. This was true happiness. This moment, sitting here with his Rose in his arms with nothing in the world to disturb them.

"I wanted to sit for a bit. You know...I was sitting right here when I made that wish. I was sitting right here and I had made that wish on a star that I had no hopes of coming true."

Jack looked up at the sky, his eyes searching for a particular star out of what looked to be a countless number. "Which one is it? The star you wished on?"

"It was a shooting star...and it had zipped across the sky right about now...but...I don't think it's there anymore. It did what it was meant to do. Besides, I have everything I could ever wish for right here next to me."

Rose and Jack smiled as they gazed into each other eyes. Despite all odds, they had a long and happy life to look forward to. Nothing was ever going to come between them, not even death.

 _A/N: This is the end of Wish Upon A Star. I was going to try for two more chapters, but the story refused to cooperate, so I'm ending it in this chapter. I hope that you've enjoyed this story. It was really fun to write and I'm going to miss it. I also want to dedicate this chapter to the victims and survivors of the disaster with this being the month that the ship sank and I also want to dedicate this story to the movie itself. Titanic will be twenty years old this year. Wow, it's been so long ago. It still feels like yesterday, when I saw it for the first time on the big screen and just how magnificent and beautiful the story was. It still is a very beautiful movie and one of the few that brings me to tears_ _ **.**_


End file.
